Once More Under The Moon
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: Hiei is captured, and now Serena and the rest of the Hakusho gang have to go on recon work to save him, but is this little incident more than it seems? Chapter 22 is up! [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

Nakoruru: Welcome everyone. To another addition of my Yu Yu Hakusho/Sailor Moon crossover. For many of you who don't know, I wrote One Strange Day and Thoughts of Yesterday. Both very liked fics. You should check them out if you like this one.  
  
Ryo: And since everyone was asking about Shiori's dream, we decided to do a version of it as a short multi-chapter story.  
  
Nakoruru (O.O): Ryo! (glomps him)  
  
Ryo: Nakoruru, we were supposed to be doing the opening! Let go!  
  
Nakoruru: I love you too much to let go!  
  
Serena (walks in): Nakoruru, have you seen. . .(sees writer clamped to the young man). . .so that's where you got off to.  
  
Ryo (^ ^;): Um, yeah. I was helping Nakoru-san with the opening then she clamped on to me, and now she won't let go.  
  
Serena: Um, Nakoru-kun, you might want to get this story started before everyone gets angry. And let go of my son before you squeeze him to death.  
  
Nakoruru (lets go of Ryo): Oh yeah, the story. Yeah, let me get started, but Ryo-chan must stay with me. Blazer isn't around and it gets lonely being here alone.  
  
Ryo (u_u): All right, as long-(writer glomps him again) Ack! Nakoru-san! (sighs) Well, I hope everyone enjoys the prologue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The heavy footfalls continued running through the dark forest. From time to time, the feet that were running stumbled over some uprooted tree stump or their own fear. Heavy panting from long hours of running can also be heard. Every now and then, the sapphire blue eyes shifted from shadow to shadow, hoping that they had lost their pursuer. Running pass another tree the sapphire eyes catch a glimpse of something that flashed.  
  
The figure slows down, knowing that it had to be careful now. A heart pounded as the figure leapt for cover behind a tree. The heart continued to pound it the chest that rose and fell quickly in short brisk breaths. A pulse raced with fear, as everything around seemed to grow quiet and omniscient. Hands clenched tightly, piercing the skin, making small bloody crescents in the pale palms.  
  
"You don't want to hide from me, do you?" came a voice that echoed throughout the whole forest. "Why don't you make it easier on yourself and come out? I will eventually find you."  
  
The figure said nothing. The body stayed plastered to the tree, hoping that its pursuer would not find it as promised. The whole body trembled constantly, making it completely hard to stay quiet. The figure feared that it would be found; yet nothing flew pass or indicated that the pursuer knew the hiding location. Minutes ticked away slowly. Strangling the life out of the figure's nerves. Finally the figure couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Peeking out from behind the tree, sapphire eyes saw nothing. The forest remained still, as if also waiting in anticipation for the next move. Slowly, the figure crept out from behind the tree. Slowly making its way through the path of winding trees. Yet no more than a foot was made before a sharp piece of wire penetrated the ground. Stopping the figure in its tracks.  
  
Sapphire eyes widened, looking up to find a woman in a dark blue and black Chinese outfit. (A/N: Think Chun Li's, from Street Fighter, only without those giant puff sleeves, higher splits, shorter skirt, and high heels instead of boots and you get the idea of where I'm going with this one.) Ruby eyes flashed with malevolent joy at finding its prey. The figure backed up, wanting to distant the two of them. The woman licked her lips as she jumped down from the tree she had been sitting in. Pulling the wire that was still plunged in the ground out, she flicked it past her target.  
  
"Did I tell you to go anywhere?" she replied in a cold tone. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the male that had been trying to escape her. The young man's beautiful face was completely distorted in terror. The male froze in his tracks, too afraid to move. The woman sashayed up to the beautiful young apparition. "My dear sweet Kouji, where exactly do you think you can go that I won't find you at?"  
  
Once she reached the male, she gripped the young apparition's face in her hands. A sneer rose to her face as she let go of the face to slap it. Her furious eyes seemed to scorch the male who cringed away from her little by little.  
  
"Tell me! Did you really think I would allow you to leave me? At least alive anyway," she purred harshly.  
  
The young man's mouth dropped open as she opened her hand, creating some sort of black object. The apparition named Kouji backed away from the woman, only to find his back collide with a tree. Sapphire eyes widened with fear. Kouji shook his head back and forth fiercely, as if that would make her stop her actions.  
  
"You know that I do not tolerate disobedience! Now you must be punished!" the woman roared. Thrusting her hand forward, the black object in her hand multiplied into black shards that flew at the terror-stricken apparition. The only sound that escaped the young apparition was the startled cry that escaped his lips before he was trapped in a block of some black substance. "Punishment. . .death."  
  
The wire that she had embedded in a tree, which happened to be the tree the young apparition was trapped by split into ten different wires as she directed the wires through the block, slicing it into small cubes. There was no blood, seeing as how it was also turned into a solid also. The woman sashayed over to a small red shard of blood and picked it up. Admiring it for a long minute, she suddenly began to laugh. No one ever escaped disobeying her.  
  
Turning from the body, she began walking away, then stopped. She needed to find a new "playmate" now. Someone strong, powerful, handsome, and. . .the woman's ruby eyes lit up once she thought about the perfect person she wanted. One soundless word rolled off her plum lips floating and bouncing wordless off the dark twisted trees. Yes, he was the perfect person. She had to have him. Gripping her garrote tightly, she made plans to seduce her next toy. It wouldn't be long before she had her hands on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo (sitting on the writer's bookshelf): Well, we hope everyone liked the prologue to this one. There is definitely more to come so hang on.  
  
Nakoruru (pouting): Ryo-chan! Come down, I promise I'll behave. You're just one of my favorite half-breed creations. You remind me of Rath from Dragon Knights, that's all.  
  
Ryo: I think I'd rather stay up here a little while longer, thank you very much. Why don't you let the readers know about the next chapter?  
  
Nakoruru: It comes out Sunday. Now will you come down.  
  
Ryo: Later. Please read and review people, and tell us what you think. If you want to put in a bit of input, feel free. But like we said before, this is a short multi-chapter work. It will contain up to eight chapters at the most. No more than that.  
  
Nakoruru: I'm sure that everyone will wonder who this strange lady is, and I promise to get to her within the next chapter. Good thing I don't have to work until Friday, I have time to work on the next chapter. Yeah. See you all later, and hope you find the prologue wet your whistle for the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Nakoruru: Chapter 2 of "Once More Under The Moon". Maybe I should have entitled it "Once More In The Name Of The Moon", well, I guess it doesn't matter. Hello my happy reviewers. Chapter 2 is up and going.  
  
Ryo: You aren't going to glomp me again, are you?  
  
Nakoruru (^u^): Nah, I have my Ta-kun.  
  
Ryo (blinks): The kid from FLCL?  
  
Nakoruru: Not that Ta-kun. Takao, or rather Tyson, from Beyblade. It's just so fun saying it and his name does start with t-a, so I decided calling him Ta-kun.  
  
Ryo (U_U;;): Well, at least you aren't glomping me. Now on to the reviewers, thanks good story for liking it even though it is just starting. Nicole, sorry the prologue is confusing, it will make more sense once it takes off the ground. Mai-Ly, is it really interesting? We're happy it is.  
  
Nakoruru: And Masked Mistress, glad that my stories have such a gravitational pull to them. That's what I try to do when I write. Sit back and enjoy, it's definitely going to be a great ride. And now here's the story. If some of the details aren't right from my other two stories, it's that I'm working without noting what the heck I'm doing. Sorry, if things are shaky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena smiled as she watched Hiei teaching their four-year-old son, Ryo the proper way of sword fighting. She could see the determination in the little boy's crimson eyes. Rini, now of age six was clapping her hands rapidly, cheering her "otou-chan" on.  
  
"You look so cool otou-chan!" shouted Rini.  
  
The male shifted an eye to her with a slight crooked smile before placing his full attention on the little boy with black hair and blond streaks. "Ryo, I thought I told you to raise the blade up more. If you lower it anymore, you're going to be seriously hurt."  
  
"Okay!" The little boy rose the blade up more as Hiei attacked him once again. The two blades clashed together, though it was obvious that Hiei was still more powerful than the little boy was, by the way Ryo stumbled back from the recoil. "Tou-chan!" Ryo winced as the sword was struck again, sending him back. The sword clattered from his hands. Ryo looked up into his father's eyes as he walked up to him. Ryo looked down, feeling really bad that he had disappointed his father.  
  
His sister had showed more promise in handling a sword than he had. Ryo didn't want his father to think that he was a weakling. Hiei knelt beside the little boy whose eyes were becoming wet with tears. Hiei placed a hand to the little boy's head and smiled. Ryo, sensing his father's smile, looked up at the male. "Don't worry kid, I don't expect you to get it right away. It took Rini a while to handle a katana too. There's no need to cry, now get up."  
  
"Tou-chan." Ryo wiped his eyes and stood up, going to pick up his sword again.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke inquired as he walked up with Emi and his three-year-old son Kazuya in tow. Emi was now of age seven and very good friends with Rini by now. Emi ran up to Hiei with a giant grin.  
  
"Uncle Hiei!" Emi hugged Hiei around the legs as she waved at Rini. "Hi Rini."  
  
"Hi Emi! Let's go play!" Rini said.  
  
"Sure let's get go." The two girls ran off together as Kazuya walked up to Ryo. The two younger boys had started to hang around each other more frequently since the previous year.  
  
"Wanna go climb a tree?" inquired Kazuya.  
  
"I guess so," Ryo shrugged.  
  
Serena, Hiei, and Yusuke watched their children walk off to find things to do. Serena smiled, then turned to Yusuke. "What are you doing around here, Yusuke? Trying to get away from Keiko?"  
  
"Nah, just thought that me, Emi, and Kazuya would get out of the house. So you two had to get away from Crystal Tokyo for the day? Setsuna starting to worry you about acting more like the queen of the future rather than a young woman in love who has two beautiful kids by a man she loves?" Yusuke chuckled to himself, seeing the sour expression that Serena wore. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru hadn't changed in the four years that passed.  
  
"They still think that Darien is the right choice for me," Serena sighed as she brushed a blond strand of hair out of her eyes. "I guess that won't change until I proclaim it to the whole world or something." Yusuke chuckled again, noting that Hiei hadn't said a word, but could tell the young man would have rather set all three women ablaze if Serena didn't need them.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they'll come around, eventually," Yusuke advised. "If not then they'll become the first ever senshi that will know what the sun feels like." Serena gave the male a puzzled look, not seeing the glint that filled Hiei's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena. It was a joke," Yusuke said. "Oh, by the way, there was a reason for me coming this way. Hiei, Koenma said he wanted to speak with not only me, but you, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Something about a new mission or something."  
  
Since almost four years ago, the flow of youkai to the Ningen Kai had slowed down rapidly. From time to time youkai spilled through the barrier of the two Kais. Others had even been successful in traveling to Serena's world, but the youkai had always been dealt with. No mission to find youkai had been given so far this year, but there was always youkai that managed to get through without detection. Everyone that was spiritually aware had no trouble finding them and dealing with them.  
  
"A new mission? Do you know what it's about?" Hiei asked, but found that Yusuke shook his head no.  
  
"I wish I knew, but Botan came by and told me that much and left. She was in a big hurry, I know that much," Yusuke said. "I don't know a thing about what Koenma wants us to do."  
  
"Maybe Koenma doesn't know either," Serena stated. She had become the chief detective for her dimension. The other senshi backed her up when she needed it. If there were a problem in her world, Koenma would have contacted her too.  
  
"I don't know. That would explain things a bit more. But shouldn't he have told me to tell you to come too?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't have to deal with my dimension," Serena said. "But don't worry, I'll watch everyone. Go find out what Koenma wants, things will be okay down here."  
  
"All right cool. Now all we have to do is go get Kurama and Kuwabara. We'll be back soon as possible Serena." Yusuke and Hiei started to walk off to go get Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you need to see us about Koenma?" Yusuke and the others walked into the office of Koenma where the small ruler was stamping papers as if it was the end of the world. For a moment he stopped to study the four males, then went back to madly stamping the papers. "Um, Koenma, if you knew you were going to be busy, you should have called us at a different time. I have better ways to waste my time than standing here watching you stamp paper."  
  
"We have a big problem! Stay right there!" Koenma continued to stamp papers, stamping faster in fact. "This is serious."  
  
"What could be so serious that you won't stop stamping papers to tell us?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"You don't understand. There could be serious problems. Give me a second." Stamping the last paper that was on his desk, Koenma calmly sat down his stamper before looking at them.  
  
"Now are we going to find out what was so important that you didn't want us to go anywhere?" Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the child ruler of the Rei Kai.  
  
"There's been a series of missing youkai in the Makai. Not that any of them have made it through the barrier, but they've gone missing completely," Koenma started. "It seems that all of the missing have been young males."  
  
"And what does that have to do with us?" Yusuke wondered. "You think someone has been kidnapping young youkai males. Well. . .if you haven't noticed, me and Kuwabara are ningen, and Kurama and Hiei can take care of themselves. I don't think we have anything to worry about."  
  
"You don't understand. All the youkai that have gone missing have been exceptionally beautiful. Whoever it is kidnapping youkai has an eye on the very beautiful ones. I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. After all, we have four targets that live in the Ningen Kai."  
  
"Four?" Kuwabara said stupidly. "There's Kurama. . .who are the other three?"  
  
"Kurama, Jin, Touya, and Hiei," Koenma said. At the mention of Hiei's name, Kuwabara's eyes widened as he stared at his brother-in-law. (A/N: *falls over laughing* Oh my god! I forgot that completely. That is funny. They're related. *continues to laugh*) Why would anyone want to steal someone as polar as Hiei?  
  
"So you want us to keep an eye on them or something?" Yusuke asked, not seeing the big deal. The four could more than handle themselves when it came down to it. Was Koenma worried that something would happen? That there was another really strong youkai out there that was threatening the whole balance of peace?  
  
"I know that they can each handle themselves, I was just giving you the heads up on what's going on. Keep an eye out on things." Koenma didn't think it was necessary just yet to tell them that one of the missing youkai had actually been found. Only the male had not been alive when they had found him.  
  
Or what was left of his body. It had taken nearly four hours for them to piece the pieces of his head back together for them to recognize it as one of the missing youkai. The body had been sliced into small pieces by some sharp object. Along with the body there had been small chucks of what appeared to be ice, but that couldn't be. Ice was not black.  
  
It was only myth about there being that certain type of ice existing, and that was a long time ago. Surely the one that had been able to create it was not still alive. Rumor had it that years ago, Mukuro had killed that youkai. (A/N: I don't feel like getting into detail about Mukuro, but anyone who watched the entire YYH knows who she is. That hussy. *growls*) There was no way that that certain youkai was still alive. Or could it? There was no need to get them all riled up before he had a chance to study up on the subject in question.  
  
"All right, if that's it, then we're going." Yusuke had a feeling that there was more to this than what Koenma was telling him. For now he would sit back and not question the tiny ruler, but if things went further than expected, he was going to make Koenma spilled everything, even if it meant pounding in the all mighty son of King Enma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So this was what the Ningen Kai was like. The young woman with her long black hair up in a high ponytail looked around, receiving a few interested stares from several men that passed her on the street. Her ruby eyes flickered over a few males, her lips curling into a displeasing frown. How could ningens have survived so long while they looked like that? Of all the males she had seen so far, none could have made her want to second glance them.  
  
"Highly disappointing," she said dryly. Just as she was about to turn around and wait around to sense her target's youki, she saw the individual that she wanted. Her heart swelled with joy to see that he was even more beautiful than when she last caught sight of him. Which of course had been during the Dark Tournament. Masking her youki, she sashayed towards the figure with raven hair that was streaked with blue and white.  
  
Upon reaching him, she felt his crimson eyes met her ruby ones in a curious and slightly suspicious manner. He could barely sense her youki, which was an amazing feat. He continued to amaze her by the minute. He would make a great new lover for her. With him by her side, she could do anything she wanted.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei said in a neutral tone. His eyes were as neutral as his tone. There was something powerful about this youkai. Could she be the one that Koenma had been warning them about? This youkai seemed no older than him. If she was older it couldn't be by more than one or two decades. Her painted plum lips curled up in a seductive smile as she looked at him with eyes that screamed want.  
  
"You are Hiei, am I right?" she purred.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?" Hiei repeated. He definitely didn't like the way she was looking at him. It was like he was a steak and she hadn't eaten in a very, and I mean very long time.  
  
"You've sparked my interest, Hiei," she said in a low sexy tone. (A/N: Or at least a tone she thought must have sounded sexy, cause I don't think Hiei feels it.) "I want you to be my new lover."  
  
"I'm already taken, no thanks. Go find someone else to try to clamp onto." And with that, the koorime bleeped away, leaving the woman to stare at the spot the koorime was just at with indignation. Who had stolen her koorime from her?  
  
"No one still Alshra's prey without a fight," the woman growled. "I'll find out who dares to steal his heart away from me and make them pay dearly." With a slight fling of her hips, she turned sharply, following the streak of youki that would lead her to Hiei, and the person that dared to make an enemy out of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, there you go. Chapter two explains a little bit more for you Nicole. Hope you aren't confused anymore. So, how did I do people? Was it shaky? Or did it go smooth?  
  
Ryo: It's time for you to review on. Hope you all enjoy this. And want to let everyone know that the next chapter will be out Wednesday.  
  
Rinka: Why Wednesday?  
  
Nakoruru: Oh, hi Rinka.  
  
Rinka: Why Wednesday? Why not tomorrow?  
  
Nakoruru: Because there's a lot to get down tomorrow and I don't have to work Wednesday. The only free time I have unfortunately. . .besides tomorrow that is. So it's Wednesday people. I'll be there, Ryo will be there, so I hope you're there. Bye now! 


	3. Chapter 2

Nakoruru: Um. . .man, I've actually ran out of things to talk about for openings. Let's have Ryo take over, I need some new material.  
  
Ryo: I don't have anything to talk about either. Well besides the fact that I want to see the new Saiyuki DVD. You are going to get it today right?  
  
Nakoruru (^o^): Oh yeah! Nothing gonna keep me from getting that. Must see more Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Kougaji. *drools*  
  
Ryo (hits writer with harisen): Stop drooling all over the place! We have to get to the openings.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh yeah.  
  
SL23- You're wondering what Alshra will do? It's obvious she gonna try to rip Serena's head off, as for what she will do to Ryo and Rini, let's find out!  
  
The Masked Mistress- Yep, hands full indeed. And don't worry, I haven't done a story yet that's ended on a bad note so no angst ending. And I don't think anyone but Hotaru will ever settle the difference of things. Sad, huh?  
  
Nicole- Cool! So you're finally on too, tell me if you write some stuff, it would be fun to read it. And I'm glad chappie 2 cleared things up for you, I told you it would.  
  
Bunnychu- Thanks and I can't wait to read the next chapter of Time Chaos, that's a really good one.  
  
Ryo: Now let's get on to finding out what happens to me, and my family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked up from her book to find Hiei standing close to her. His crimson eyes looked at the sky, then glanced over Crystal Tokyo before meeting her deep blue eyes. (A/N: If anyone wants to know, Serena went back to Crystal Tokyo and let the kiddies run a bit wild around the palace.) Closing her book, Serena tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what Hiei was thinking.  
  
"Something on your mind, Hiei?" Serena questioned with a gentle smile.  
  
For a moment Hiei said nothing, then started to open his mouth. Before he could utter a word, concurrent squeaks filled the air and two objects clamped onto his legs. Serena stifled a giggle as the two little girls, one with pink hair and red eyes, the other with brown hair and eyes, looked up at the male with bright eyes.  
  
"Uncle Hiei, you're back!" Emi said. "Is Otou-chan back too?"  
  
"Otou-chan, where did you go?" Rini said.  
  
Simultaneously, both girls asked whether or not Hiei brought them anything back from where he was. Hiei stared down at both girls, before trying to get them to unclamp his legs. Serena continued to silently giggle as the effort was unless and the girls continued to stay clamped to his legs. Finally, she stepped in to assess the problem. "Emi, Rini, settle down. Go ask Setsuna to give you something sweet from the cookie jar." Both girls looked at Serena then unclamped themselves from Hiei.  
  
"Okay!" the two girls said simultaneously, then ran off down the hall to find and bother Setsuna, another of their favorite games as of late.  
  
"Just remember, you spoiled them both," Serena reminded as Hiei stared at the two disappearing figures of both little girls as they found their target and screamed a startling hello at the woman. (A/N: As anyone can see, Rini is certainly becoming a tiny pink haired terror, but she does have respect for her mother. If I did a come back from the future tale, I'm sure that she would be totally different from her anime counterpart. So you have no reason to dislike her now, Bunnychu! ^ ^)  
  
"Are you trying to start something?" Hiei said with an amused brow. Before Serena could move, Hiei grabbed her and captured her in his embrace. "Well?"  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Serena replied placing her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her, looking up into his eyes. "What was it you were going to tell me earlier before your two twin terrors interrupted?"  
  
"Nothing," Hiei murmured as he leaned forward, brushing his lips to hers. Hiei wondered if he should consider that woman that had approached him a real threat. He had never gone against his instincts before, and right now they pricked at him. That woman. . .something about her had been powerful, yet he hadn't sensed any malice towards himself. There was still a likely possibility that she was the one that Koenma spoke to him and the others about.  
  
Her timing after all, was coincidental towards what Koenma had said. If she didn't come after him, would she try to go after the others next. He shouldn't worry, but his instincts told him better. And as said once, Hiei did not go against his instincts. Pulling back out of the kiss, Hiei stared down at Serena. He would never in his life betray this angel of his. She completely his whole existence, there was no way he could leave her, even if his life depended on it.  
  
"Hiei?" Serena said. She could sense something was wrong. They hadn't been together for four years now for nothing. She held a close bond with him that could never be broken. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Hiei looked down into her concerning blue eyes and knew there was no way that he could keep this from her. In the time that they had met, and fell in love, a bond tighter than anything else in the Ningen Kai, Makai, and Rei Kai had formed. "I can't keep anything from you can I?" A smile curled the corner of his lips. "I was approached today by some woman. She said I interested her, meaning that she-"  
  
"She wanted to be with you." Serena's eyes widened, she almost forgot how incredibly beautiful Hiei was. He could have had any woman he wanted. She also realized that if he had wanted to be with any other woman, he would have. But he had chose her, and her alone. He had told her he loved her, and no other woman. "And you turned her down, didn't you Hiei?"  
  
Hiei was surprised she knew. "How-"  
  
"If you would have told me immediately. You're not one to beat around the bush about things. And I know your heart like nobody else. You would rather die than leave me, Ryo, and Rini. But I can't understand why it bothers you. I'm sure if there wasn't something more, you would have put it out of your head by now. So what is it Hiei?"  
  
Serena continued to amaze him more. She could read him almost as well as Kurama did sometimes. If Hiei had still be his old self, he would have found it agitating, now he found it interesting. Maybe even a little relieved. "It has to do with what Koenma said."  
  
"The mission?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Several young male youkai have gone missing as of late. He believes they've been kidnapped. All of the youkai that have gone missing have been young beautiful males. Koenma told us to be on guard in case," Hiei said.  
  
"That's understandable. I mean there's you, Kurama, Toya, and Jin. All of you are incredibly cute. But you guys can take care of yourselves. I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about. So you think that this lady that approached you is the one kidnapping the youkai," Serena said.  
  
Hiei nodded. "She was a youkai. A powerful one I'm sure. She was masking her youki, but I caught a good feel of it. Yet no malice towards me."  
  
"You're worried that she might go after the others since you turned her down. If you're worried, we can go check on the others and tell them just in case," Serena suggested. "Let's go. I'll go get Ryo, Kazuya, Emi, and Rini. I'm sure Setsuna's about to be ran up a wall anyway." Just as Serena was about to go, Hiei grabbed her hand. Serena turned her eyes back to the koorime. "Hiei?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens with this case, I will be by your side no matter what. My heart belongs to you alone."  
  
"I know, Hiei. I've always known that," Serena smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you think that this woman you met today was the one that Koenma was talking about?" Hiei and Serena had managed to gather together Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jin, and Touya. Hiei was telling the others about his incident with the female youkai on the way back to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"She might be, I'm not exactly sure," Hiei said, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Kurama. The youko went into deep thought for a second before looking over at the others. "What is it Kurama?"  
  
"I wonder," he said.  
  
"Wonder what?" Toya inquired.  
  
"If she's only after Hiei. She hasn't appeared to anyone else. You said you could tell she was strong, Hiei. Maybe. . .she isn't after anyone else. And if she was as strong as Hiei thought, why didn't she kidnap him right then. Not unless she thought she could seduce him into following her. Maybe that's how all of the young males were taken without a struggle," Kurama said.  
  
"That's an interesting theory. That could work," Toya responded.  
  
"So what exactly does that mean?" Yusuke said.  
  
"That Hiei should be extra careful if she's only after him, and the rest of us should be on our toes if she's going to come after the rest of us," Toya remarked.  
  
"Well you guys still have us to fall back on if anything happens," Lita spoke up. Her and the other senshi were there to hear what was going on also. "Nothing will happen to anyone as long as we stick together and believe in ourselves, right?"  
  
"That's right, Lita. Nothing will happen, but I wonder why Koenma didn't say anything about protecting my Shishi," Mina pouted as she snuggled the male who looked as if he was going to use his dimension cloak to transport her some other place. "My Shishi is so cute, don't you think?" There was only silence as everyone headed home for the day. "Hey! Where's everyone going?"  
  
"Home maybe," Shishi offered.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry Shishi-chan! I'll protect you against sleazy bad women that will try to take you away from me," Mina said as she continued to cuddle him.  
  
"Mina, could you not do that out in public," Shishi said with a flush.  
  
"Why not?" Mina pouted again, continuing to snuggle and cuddle and all that other stuff to Shishi.  
  
"It's embarrassing," Shishi said, the flush on his cheeks growing ever so brightly.  
  
"Ah! My Shishi's blushing!" Meanwhile as that strange display is going on, the focus of the story changes back to Serena and Hiei. Rini and Ryo were actually walking behind their parents in order to give the two some privacy to talk. Ryo didn't really understand it, but his sister insisted that their parents needed to talk about some very important things.  
  
"Hiei, do you think that what Kurama said could be true? Do you think she's only after you?" Serena turned her eyes on the koorime. She was sure there was worry in her arms, but she couldn't help it. The prospect of someone taking Hiei away from her forever was not an easy thing to come to terms with. Her eyes then shifted to Rini and Ryo. Both we're still very young and would not comprehend what was happening. The last thing she wanted was to upset them.  
  
"Don't worry, no matter what, everything will be fine," Hiei said. "Rini and Ryo are strong." Serena grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly.  
  
Not too far from where the two were, there was someone that was spying them. And with growing fury at that. Alshra, the youkai that had approached Hiei before was not at all happy with what she found. How could Hiei, a strong youkai as he, fall in love with a pathetic ningen woman as the woman he was with. And to add to the indignation was the fact that they had children.  
  
"Who does that hussy think she is? How dare she steal my Hiei? She'll pay for what she's done," Alshra growled. Slipping out from wherever she had stationed herself, she manifested herself in front to the happy family. Serena and Hiei both came to a stop, seeing the woman. Alshra rose her hand and pointed at Serena. "Woman, how dare you?"  
  
"What?" Serena narrowed her eyes, she could sense the powerful aura that this youkai was giving off. Serena reached for her broach just in case there was a fight. With a quick glance back to her children, Serena focused on the dark haired youkai. "Rini, take your brother and go find Yusuke. Me and your father will come get you once we're done here, okay sweetie?"  
  
"Mommy," Ryo said.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo, we'll be fine," Serena assured.  
  
"Come on Ryo, we gotta let Mommy and Otou-chan do this. They'll be fine. They'll really strong." Rini took her brother's hand and pulled him away from the two and the youkai woman. Once the two children were gone, Serena pulled out her broach, raising it in the air.  
  
"Millennia Moon Crisis Call!" Serena was soon draped in her Millennia Moon attire. "What do you want from us? Who are you?"  
  
"I though you would never ask," purred Alshra. "The name is Alshra, a powerful and completely irresistibly sexy youkai. And what I want is for you to get away from Hiei. He's mind and I don't appreciate you trying to steal his heart away from me!"  
  
"Don't disillusion yourself," Hiei said as he pulled out his sword. "Are you the one that's been kidnapping youkai?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry my beautiful Hiei. They were nothing but merely play toys. They would never have been able to take your place in my heart. Now it's time for us to leave the Ningen Kai and become lovers."  
  
"Didn't I just tell you not to disillusion yourself? I would never go with someone like you," Hiei said. "My heart will never belong to you. Get it through your head and get ready to be imprisoned."  
  
Instead of Alshra going off on Hiei, she flickers furious ruby eyes at Serena. In her hands appeared the garrote she used before. Clenching it tightly in her hands, she smirked at Serena. "You think you can take me on little girl. My power is more than you could ever handle. Let's see what you can do." Raising up a hand, she created a ball of black substance. "Here catch!"  
  
Serena was not at all prepared for what was to come. Instead of the ball of whatever it was that Alshra threw at her bouncing off her shield, it actually compressed around it. Serena's eyes widened, noting she could not get out of the ball. "Hiei!" Serena pounded on the hard cold substance that felt sort of like ice. "Hiei!"  
  
"The hell," Hiei muttered. He took off towards Serena, but was caught off guard by wire that wrapped around his body.  
  
"I suggest you don't move my little pet. The harder you struggle the more the wire tightens, until. . .well, I don't think you would like to wind up in small pieces. The last person that tried to escape met a very painful end at the hands of that wire. So be still until I finish off this heretic." Alshra sashayed over to where Serena was trying to use the power of her crystal to break the barrier without much success. "Ah, I guess this will be the last time you see my beloved Hiei. Consider yourself lucky that I decided to finish you off quickly."  
  
As Alshra was raising her hand, a spark shot at her. Sweeping her hand out, she created a barrier that blocked the blow. Standing with Kurama and Jin was Yusuke. "I suggest you back away from those two before I fire my spirit gun again, and this time it will get through the barrier."  
  
"Hmph, the puny spirit detective I've heard so much about," Alshra said. "I guess I'll take my leave then." Instead of her leaving alone, she took the bound koorime with her. "See you later. Next time little girl, no one will interfere." And with that, she disappeared. Serena screaming Hiei's name until she could no longer sense his youki. Slumping to the ground, still inside her prison of ice or whatever it was, she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: The end. . .just kidding don't hit me. There are other chapters so don't get bent out of shape.  
  
Ryo: You know that's not funny.  
  
Nakoruru: I know, but seriously, that was a good chapter, don't you people think so? I think the next chapter will be even better once the gang start their search of Hiei in the Makai. Lots of adventure and all.  
  
Ryo: That chapter comes out Saturday cause hopefully doing the rest of the week we get some time to write it. So look for it Saturday. Oh, Nakoru, did you get it?  
  
Nakoruru (glint in her eye): Oh yeah! (pulls out DVD) Saiyuki Volume 4! Oh, and I so have to go back and reserve copies of 5, 6, and 7!  
  
Ryo (O.O): There are more on the way! Go reserve the copies! You must! Okay everyone, if you haven't noticed, we have an intense love of Saiyuki right now that almost outweighs our insistence to watch Full Metal Panic.  
  
Nakoruru: R & R everyone while we get to work on the next chapter, watching Inu Yasha, reading a bit of manga, and some other stuff. See you Saturday. 


	4. Chapter 3

Nakoruru: Hello everyone. As you can all see I'm back with another chapter. There's not really much to say about it so I'm going to go ahead with the thanks and so on.  
  
SL23- Thanks so much! You bring tears to my eyes with saying that you appreciate Hiei and Serena pairings because of my stories. That means so much to me that I can influence someone with my fics. It's reviewers like you that make my day.  
  
Nickel478- I'm sorry for the cliffie! I couldn't help myself. And to let you know so you don't have a heart attack next time, another one will pop in sooner or later. But I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, now here's the next one.  
  
Mai-Ly- I know that whole thing Alshra said was overrated, but it could not helped but be put in. I have a penchant for cliches sometimes, and she is a big cliché for me in itself, cause she's the first dominatrix type evil villain that I've ever had. And those women are seriously cliched, so yes, it was overrated. Sorry.  
  
The Masked Mistress- That's a good question actually. The fact that the Makai is such a big place makes it harder to find, but also easier to develop things over a period of time. Since this story is about eight chapters, it makes for good kindle to set a story line. But don't worry, they will find him, you'll just have to see how.  
  
Bunnychu- Poor you. All honors classes. . .@_@. I didn't try for honors when I was in high school despite how smart I am. But no hurries about Time Chaos, take it easy, cause I'm about ready to go at a slower pace, cause I'm tired, stressed, and seriously need a vacation soon.  
  
Nakoruru: Now that I have everything out of the way, let's get started with this one. It sort of wrote itself, but that's okay. Just as long as everyone enjoys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Yusuke and the others got Serena chipped out of her prison, she and the others traveled to the Rei Kai to find out what Koenma knew about this situation. Yusuke had a strong feeling that the tiny ruler of the Rei Kai knew more than he had first let on.  
  
"Are you sure about this Yusuke?" Serena asked as she walked in short brisk strides with the male. After her recent lost to Alshra, Serena was willing to burst into Koenma's office with Yusuke and go on a rampage about things. How was it possible, someone as strong as her could lose like she was an amateur? She even managed to take Hiei off guard, which was in itself very rare.  
  
"I have a hunch that when he was telling us about this case, he knew who it was behind the disappearances," Yusuke said. "If I find out he knows something-" Yusuke shifted an eye over to study Serena. He was upset that his friend had to go through this. The hurt of both the loss of the battle and the man she loved was nagging at her. He would not allow this to go on.  
  
When Yusuke and Serena burst into the office, Koenma was startled to find an angry Yusuke, and very upset Serena. Following behind the two was Kurama and Jin. Before Koenma could inquire to the Spirit Detective what was up, Yusuke yanked the tiny ruler out of his desk.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Yusuke snapped.  
  
"I knew what! Put me down immediately Yusuke!" Koenma said in a commanding tone that didn't quite stand up to Yusuke's furious nature of the moment.  
  
"I'm not putting you down until you tell me what the hell was the meaning of not giving us all the information that you had. You knew there was more to this case, didn't you."  
  
"What do you mean? Serena, what is he taking about?" Koenma exclaimed.  
  
"Koenma, me and Hiei were attacked by a youkai woman who admitted that she was the one that had been kidnapping youkai. We had a small fight and. . ." Serena's eyes teared up as she remembered what happened. "She took Hiei. She-she's kidnapped Hiei, Koenma. Please, if you know anything about who is she, please tell us."  
  
"Serena." Kurama walked up and placed an arm around her shoulder, as the young woman cried yet again.  
  
"She said her name was Alshra," Serena said, calming down some. "Do you know of a youkai by that name? Please tell us if you do, Koenma."  
  
Koenma's eyes got serious as he looked up at Yusuke. "Put me down Yusuke and I will tell you everything I know about her." Yusuke obeyed, but he still had a very furious look on his face. Koenma knew that once he found out what had to be said, Yusuke would still not be in any happier mood. With a slight sigh, Koenma began. "Yes, I knew more about this case before telling you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that when we first were here?" Kurama inquired before Yusuke could say a word. Kurama knew that if he had allowed the male to say a word, more than one thing would have came out his mouth about it.  
  
"We weren't sure that this case and Alshra were related. I didn't tell you that we found one of the boys that had been kidnapped. Only he wasn't alive to tell us what happened. It took us almost five hours to piece his body back together in order to identify him. Something sharp had sliced his body to pieces. Along with his body, there were small black chunks of material," Koenma went on.  
  
"She trapped me in that substance. It felt like ice when I was trying to get out of it," Serena said.  
  
"It was ice. Black ice to be exact," Koenma said.  
  
"Black ice. . .mainly only koorime are able to create ice, or someone who's been taught to harness ice abilities. How is she able to create black ice?" Kurama wondered.  
  
"That's because she's a koorime herself. Only she's a dark koorime, very rare to find. The others cast her out of the land of koorime because of her dark powers. From what I've read in my father's records about her, Mukuro took her in and taught her."  
  
"Mukuro. . ." Yusuke was surprised to hear that name once again. He thought they had dealt with her for the last time. Serena looked around at everyone with curiosity. Who was this Mukuro, and why was everyone so shocked to hear about her?  
  
"Yusuke," Serena started. "Who is Mukuro?"  
  
"She's one of the most powerful youkai in all of the Makai, Serena," Kurama answered her question. "After the first Dark Tournament, Hiei went to win her favor after his part on Yusuke's team. We had one or two encounters with her. Remember when we told you that there are a very limited number of youkai that have tremendous power?"  
  
"Yeah. Is this Mukuro person one of those S type youkai that you told me about?" Serena said.  
  
"Yes. Mukuro is. And because Alshra trained under her, she is also one," Koenma said. "But they went their separate ways after Alshra felt she had learned everything from her. Alshra wanted to take over Mukuro's role, but the teacher won out over the apprentice and Alshra wasn't heard from again. The fact that she has popped up now. . ." A frown appeared on Koenma's face.  
  
"We have to find a way to save Hiei," Serena said. "She seemed interested in him, so she wouldn't kill him, right?"  
  
"As long as he cooperates with her, yes. But Serena, the Makai is a big place, who knows exactly where she has taken him," Jin said, speaking up for the first time since they all got there. "It would not help to go wandering from one place to the next without some sense as to where she has taken them."  
  
"Jin has a point. The Makai is a big place. Where do we start looking at?" Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"The compass," came a chipper voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Botan holding up the same compass that was used to find Kurama and Hiei before hand. (A/N: The one that was used in One Strange Day to be exact.) "I heard everything that has happened. I'm sorry Serena."  
  
"But wouldn't she mask her energy?" Jin said. "She's not that stupid to leave a breadcrumb trail directly to herself."  
  
"But we wouldn't be following her youki, it's Hiei's that we're looking for," Botan said. "I'm going to get Kuwabara and I'll be back in order to go with you guys."  
  
"Wait! I-I want to go with them," Serena exclaimed.  
  
"But Serena," Botan started.  
  
"No. I have to go. I have to do something to help. I can't just sit around here and wait for news. I'm going too," Serena replied stubbornly.  
  
"But what about Rini and Ryo. Once you tell them, they're going to need you," Kurama said. "They're going to need their mother more right now than we do."  
  
"I'm going. Hiei told me something about them, and I believe it. They're strong. Stronger than I realize sometimes. They'll be strong until we come back, I know they will," Serena replied. "I want to go because she wants me dead. I could hear it in her voice. If I come with you, I won't be putting my children in danger with a battle in the Ningen Kai. They still have so much to learn about. I don't want them to have to see a battle like that just yet. Please let me go Yusuke. You know I can carry my own weight."  
  
Even though Yusuke had to agree with Kurama some, he also agreed with what Serena was saying. If this Alshra chick did want her dead, then it was best that a battle did not escalate back in the Ningen Kai. If she's as powerful as Mukuro, things would not go well. The second reason that Yusuke could not turn her down was because she was exactly like Hiei. Both of them were too stubborn to back down from a challenge. Her pride and honor was on the line after all. "I know you can Serena. And together we will find this Alshra and make sure that she will never be able to do this to anyone else."  
  
"Thank you Yusuke."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked up to the two children who waited with Keiko, Emi, and Kazuya. Looking down at them, she felt her eyes tear up. How was she going to break the news to them that some crazy youkai woman had kidnapped their father and that she was going to find him? Serena dropped to her knees once she reached her children and hugged them both.  
  
"Momma, where's otou-chan?" Rini said. She had a bad feeling that something bad had happened after they left. There had to be an explanation as to why her mother looked so sadly at them.  
  
"Rini, Ryo, I have something to tell you," Serena said softly.  
  
"Momma, is otou-chan dead?" Ryo said. He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry momma, I'm here. I'll protect you know."  
  
"No, your father isn't dead yet. He's been taken by a very powerful youkai, me, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara are going to go get him and bring him home. Don't worry Ryo, Rini, I won't let anything happen to your father. I need you to be strong for me though. Okay." Both Rini and Ryo, though tearful eyed, nodded their heads to their mother's request. They knew that it wouldn't help to cry. She would only worry about them.  
  
"Serena." The woman looked up to see Raye and the other senshi standing beside Keiko. A short reassuring smile was on her face, along with the other senshi too. "We know you have to do this. And we aren't going to stop you. Just know that if you need our help, just call a crisis call and we'll be right there beside you."  
  
"Yeah, we would love to help you kick some youkai butt. Especially one who thinks she can get away stealing our guys. She should met up with Sailor V and then she'll have another thing to worry about besides you," Mina winked.  
  
"Hey, save some for us cause we don't get a lot of action now and days anyway," Lita said. "We're with you all the way. Go for it."  
  
"Be careful," Amy said. "I don't think Hiei or the kids would be happy if you got yourself hurt. Take care."  
  
"Guys. . .thanks a lot. I appreciate everything that you've done for me. If I do need help, I'll make sure that I call a crisis call. Take care of Rini and Ryo for me guys."  
  
"Of course, what are best friends for," Raye said. "They'll be all right. And we'll keep the stronghold down here. Just make sure you come back."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
"Serena, it's time to go." Serena turned to Yusuke and the others with a short smile. Her heart was filled with the strength and the courage of her children, her friends, and her family. She would save Hiei and together they would come back to the Ningen Kai. There was no doubt in her heart that love would once again overcome the evil that still tried to fight its way to the surface.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, that is definitely is it for this chapter. I can not wring another word out that would not sound like it was being stressed. Sorry people.  
  
Blazer: Man, work getting to you.  
  
Nakoruru: In more ways than one. And I still have a paper to do for tomorrow. So yes. Yes everything is getting to me. I hope everyone liked the chapter. The next chapter was going to come out Thursday, but Thursday is my birthday and I want some free time off. So the next chapter comes out Friday.  
  
Blazer: Everyone knows the routine. Read and review and we'll see you on Friday. This time it's a promise. 


	5. Chapter 4

Nakoruru: Welcome, welcome, welcome! The next chapter of Once More Under The Moon for your reading pleasure.  
  
Ryo: Oh, Nakoruru, I forgot to wish you happy birthday.  
  
Nakoruru (glomping Ryo): Thank you!!! And thank all the reviewers that wished me a birthday too! I was so happy to see that in the reviews. I got so many neat gifts too!  
  
Ryo (^ ^): Want to let me go any time soon?  
  
Nakoruru: Nope! But let's get on with the reviews and so on.  
  
Nickle478- Thanks for everything! And I hope you enjoy the chappie.  
  
SL23- Yep. Yesterday was my happy birthday. I should have played the opening song to All Purpose Cat Girl Nuku Nuku and danced to "It's My Happy Birthday" like there was no tomorrow. Oh, and the showdown with Serena and Alshra will be good, just sit back and wait for it. ^_~  
  
The Masked Mistress- Thanks a bunch for all your support! Alshra will die don't worry, cause I'm the writer and I have the power! *thrust fist into air* Yeah! Rini and Ryo are brave ones, yes, and such sweeties. I won't let any of them suffer for too long. I may be angst at times, but no way am I going to make them unhappy.  
  
Ryo (managing to pry writer off him): And now I hope everyone enjoys the story. And again, even if the writer didn't mention it, this story is adapted from Shiori's dream from the Thoughts of Yesterday story. Enjoy another go at Nakoruru's Yu Yu/ Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are we suppose to find this woman again?" Kuwabara questioned as they walked through the entrance woods in the Makai where the portal to the Ningen Kai just disappeared.  
  
"Well, this compass was suppose to lock onto Hiei, but I'm getting nothing. I swear. . ." Yusuke begun, but Serena placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure that Koenma is doing the best he can. I don't think that he realized that the compass wouldn't work. Maybe his youki is being masked by her power," Serena offered.  
  
"That could be possible. She is that powerful," Kurama said.  
  
"So we're back to square one?" Kuwabara rose a brow to the others that he was with. He shifted his eyes to Serena, seeing the pain that stabbed at her. It didn't make him feel too well about this situation. She had every right to come with them, but it was hurting her more with every step backward they were making. And even Kuwabara had to admit he would miss the shrimp if they couldn't find out where he was. He didn't want to make Yukina cry either. Not after finding out that Hiei was her brother.  
  
"Not quite so," a male's voice replied. Everyone was ready to fight, as the air tingled with a warm presence. Looking for the presence, the four found a young man with black hair and deep blue eyes sitting up in a tree. He was dressed almost exactly like Hiei, only without the cloak. A sword was slung over his back as he hopped out the tree, landing in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena inquired. Serena didn't feel at all uncomfortable around this male. It was like she somehow knew him and knew he would not hurt her.  
  
The male smiled at her as he walked up to her, studying her with interest. He moved out the way with grace as Yusuke tried to get him. "There's no reason for you to attack me. I came to help you. My name is Kage. I come from the future."  
  
"The future?" Serena asked. "Why?"  
  
"To help you. Currently, you are not strong enough to defeat Alshra, and if she is allowed to win, the future of the world will greatly be changed. I shall not allow that to happen," said Kage.  
  
"How can we trust you?" Yusuke said. There was something more about this guy than what he could pick up. He was powerful, really powerful, why would he help them? What happened in the future that caused him to come back in time, to change events of the future? (A/N: This is way different from the Dragon Ball theory with Trunks, so yes, everything that is changed in the past does affect the direct future of the world. Which was way in the regular show Rini went back in time like that and all.)  
  
The young man named Kage sighed. "You can trust me, or not. But I won't let the outcome of the battle ahead turn out like it did. I am true and honest about my wanting to help Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"You know my title? But how?"  
  
"There's a lot that I can not explain. Not right now, but you will know later on. For now, please accept my help," pleaded Kage.  
  
"How can you help us?" Kurama could smell a strong scent from the male. He was a half bred of some kind. He was masking his power so that the youko could not read him. He had something great to hide; yet Kurama sensed, nor smelled any malice towards the group. Kurama could pick up a strong sense of loyalty and affection to Serena though.  
  
The young man said nothing as he opened his hand up. In the palm of his hand, a small silver ball of energy appeared. The ball of energy surrounded Serena and flowed into the power of her locket. The crystal inside opened up and burned bright. Serena had never felt such a tremendous amount of power. Where had he got it?  
  
"That will help you to defeat Alshra. Use it with care, the strain may kill you if you abuse it. It will also lead you to Hiei. Since that crystal was created from both of you, it will guide you to wherever he is. Take care Neo Queen Serenity, I must go now." The young man was about to turn and leave when Serena grabbed his shirt. Kage turned around, staring at her with wide blue eyes. "Neo Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Thank you. I don't know how I can pay you back. Will I see you in the future?"  
  
Kage nodded slightly. "Yes, you will. But you won't know its me until I tell you. For a while, I shall stay a bit of a mystery. But just remember I will be close to you always. Now I must go." Stepping away from Serena and the others, Kage pulled out a small key and rose it to the sky. (A/N: It's completely different from the one that Rini used. If you ever played Kingdom Hearts, it's like the key blade Sora first got in Traverse Town.) "Millennia Key Activate!"  
  
The male's body was encased in a bright golden light. Within a moment, he was gone, leaving Serena with the sense that she would see him again. Just as promised, the Millennia Crystal started blinking, then formed an arrow that pointed in one direction. Taking the broach off, she held it in her hands. It was going to lead her to Hiei. Alshra would soon pay for what she was trying to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei's eyes fluttered open, glancing around the dark room. The room was small and bare of any objects besides the door. Where had that crazy bitch taken him? Hiei tried to move his arms but found that he was still bound in her wire. He knew better to move, it would only constrict around his body the more he tried to struggle. The calm in him was replaced with worry, thinking about Serena. She would be worried, and knowing her, she would also try to come looking for him. There had to be something he could do to help her find him.  
  
Hiei focused on trying to get the bandage on his forehead to burn away in order for him to use the full power of his Jagan. There was no time to waste, he had no idea when Alshra would be back from wherever she was. "Dammit. . .why can't I manage to use my power?"  
  
"That's simple my little koorime. I erected a barrier around this entire area. There is no way you would be able to use your abilities to call for help. They won't be able to find you either," replied a cool voice to his question, as rhetorical as it was. Hiei's eyes flickered to the corner of the room where he hadn't noticed the woman leaning against a wall watching him. Once he spotted her, Alshra stepped into the bit of light that emanated the room.  
  
She wore a tight leather halter dress that split all the way up to her waist. Around her waist was a loose gold belt. Her arms adorned long leather gloves that flexed as she moved her arms. A choker accented her neck. She wore thigh length black leather spiked heels that went along with the rest of her dark outfit.  
  
"Do you like my outfit Hiei?" she purred as she sashayed up to him, wrapping her arms around his trapped body. Hiei remained perfectly still, making his body grow cold to his touch. He watched a pout rise to Alshra's lips as she felt his body cool down towards her. "You don't want to be like that, Hiei. You wouldn't want your little human getting hurt, now would you?"  
  
"Serena will wipe the floor with you," Hiei smirked. "You may have caught her off guard the first time, but it won't happen again. No doubt she's coming to kill you now." The remark received the koorime a sharp slap from the woman. She pulled away and glared at him with indignation.  
  
"You dare talk back to your master! I would punish you like the others, but you're different. I know you won't beg for me to stop. You're too proud for that." The look on her face changed from angry to calculating, something that Hiei didn't like. "So I think I know what I need to do. Maybe the heads of your children will make you change your mind about being my lover. I'll be right back with them."  
  
"You lay one finger on them and I promise that I will break free and kill you myself," growled Hiei.  
  
"Then promise yourself entirely to me. I'll let them leave only then," Alshra bargained.  
  
"I'm not making deals with a b-"  
  
"Then you don't care what happens to your children?" Alshra felt a triumphant smirk rise to her lips as she saw the hesitation within Hiei's eyes. "Promise yourself to me, and they will live."  
  
Turning his head away from her, Hiei nodded slightly. He couldn't let anything happen to his daughter and son. Even if he got out of this alive, he would never forgive himself for letting anything happen to them. Hiei felt Alshra cup her hands around his face and turn his head back to hers. He let her kiss him passionately, knowing that Serena would forgive him for this. It was the only way to keep Rini and Ryo out of this. When Alshra pulled back, she licked her lips.  
  
"Mmm. . .you taste so sweet. Did Mukuro know this taste when you were in service to her?" Alshra said. Hiei didn't reply to her question. "Oh, no answer eh. She must not. I'm glad that I got to you before she could lay her grubby hands on you. Did you know that she took me in and raised me? I was her apprentice, but I had other plans than to be second to her. But she banished me. You know Hiei, we are more alike than you know."  
  
"I have nothing in common with you!" Hiei hissed.  
  
"Oh, you may not think so, but we do. Not just a relationship of some kind with Mukuro, but also. . .we were both banished from the Koorime lands. Just because I am a dark koorime and my mother was seduced by a powerful demon, I was an outcast too. Just like you Hiei. We were meant to be together. It's fate," Alshra replied, leaning in to kiss the fire demon.  
  
"Mistress Alshra." The door to the room was pushed open, and bowing on the ground was a young man that was shackled and chained. Alshra pulled away, spinning around to stare at the bowing male.  
  
"What do you want? I thought I told you not to disturb me when I'm spending time with my beloved Hiei!" she spoke sharply. The young shackled male trembled at the tone of her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress Alshra," yelped the boy. "I thought you wanted to know that four individuals are headed in this direction. They're not close to the compound, but they seem to be coming in this specific direction. What do you wish to be done to them?"  
  
"Four individuals? Could it be. . .?" She spared Hiei a look, thinking about what he had said about the ningen woman coming to find him. Was it possible she knew exactly where he was? *That's impossible. No one knows the location of my compound. Have I underestimated how powerful that ningen woman really is? It's impossible, but just in case. . .*  
  
"Mistress Alshra?" The young man risked looking up at the woman that had kidnapped him and his brothers. Both of his brothers had died trying to escape from her, and he hoped that whoever it was that's coming would end her life.  
  
"I want you to set out Kagura and Mihura immediately!" Alshra said. The young man paled at the thought of the two dog demons that Alshra had rescued from starvation.  
  
"Yes, Mistress Alshra!" The young man scrambled off, going to tell the others that were captured along with him that their "mistress" wished for them to release the two dog demons from their cage. Once the young man was gone, Alshra turned back to Hiei with a wicked smile.  
  
"What are you-" The woman silenced him with a finger.  
  
"You shouldn't worry what will happen. If she is as strong as you think she is, she and the others should have no problem taking out two full blooded dog demons. It will be interesting to see how they fare, seeing as Kagura and Mihura haven't had fresh kills in a long time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you certain that we're going in the right direction, Serena?" Kuwabara inquired for the fourth time in what seemed an hour. It was probably more than that, seeing as how Makai time and Ningen Kai time ran differently.  
  
Serena turned her head back to the male with a nod. "My broach tells me that we should get there sooner or later. Don't worry, it won't be too much longer."  
  
"You know we could be walking directly into a trap," Kurama stated. "Have you noticed that no one has seemed to spot us or tried to attack us. After all, three humans and a half youko, offer seems too tempting to resist."  
  
"Maybe they don't know we're coming," Yusuke offered.  
  
"Or she may want us to come in order to finish us by her own hands," Serena said. "I doubt she would want anyone else to get their hands on us. Me especially."  
  
"So it's a trap? No problem, it's not like we haven't walked into one before," Yusuke said. "I think it makes things more fun."  
  
"But let's not forget why we're here. We don't want to put Hiei in any danger," Kurama said.  
  
"I know that, and I won't. I'll just make sure that I rip off her hands before she can turn him into ice cubes or something," Yusuke remarked.  
  
"We suggest you keep comments like that to yourself," two voices said concurrently.  
  
"What?" Yusuke pointed his spirit gun, looking for the target. Kuwabara called out his spirit sword while Kurama prepared his rose whip and Serena transformed into Millennia Sailor Moon. "Where are you? Come out or I'll not make the mistake of missing this shot."  
  
"You're a brave one. You must be spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. We've heard so much about you." Two figures stepped out of the shadows of the trees, their silver eyes on Yusuke.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke inquired. They weren't human that was for sure.  
  
The two females bowed to Yusuke mockingly. One of the long silver haired youkai was draped in a dark blue body suit while the other was in a red body suit. Crimson markings streaked the exposed portions of their bodies. (A/N: Kind of like Sesshomaru)  
  
"We were sent by Mistress Alshra to play with you for a while. My name is Kagura," said the one in the red body suit.  
  
"And I'm Mihura," the one in the blue body suit introduced. "We're both dog youkai, and it's been a long time since we've have fresh prey. You don't know how excited we are that you came. Now we can rip your bodies apart." Both girls used their energy to transform into their full dog demon forms.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Kuwabara said. "They feel really strong."  
  
"The stronger the better. Let's just finish them off and go find Alshra," Yusuke said. And so, the first battle in the name of love was about to begin. Yusuke and the others really had their hands full this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, that's like the last cliffie I plan on doing for this story. After all, soon they're going to fight Alshra and all and everything will be all right.  
  
Ryo: Well, at least it's coming along. But in the original plans, Kagura and Mihura weren't supposed to appear why change it?  
  
Nakoruru: Well, some of my plans change when I write. I can't help what goes on, I just try to go along with the flow of things. But how did everyone like it! Was it good? I hope it was. Can anyone guess who the guy who helped Serena out was? If you do, tell me in your review!  
  
Ryo: At least give them a clue to his identity.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh yeah. It's a bit small but there was mention of him in Thoughts of Yesterday, only close to the end of the story. If you figure out who it is, I'll give you a plushie of Ryo here. ^ ^ (cuddles a plushie)  
  
Ryo (^_^): I'm not going to ask where you got plushies of me from. Okay everyone. The next chapter will be out Tuesday. R & R and see you Tuesday. 


	6. Chapter 5

Nakoruru: Okay! I'm really having some happy time! ^_^ There's one thing I have to say before anything. . .Mitsukai's back!!!!!  
  
Blazer: Really? That's cool.  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah! I've missed Mitsukai soo much! Okay, now to the reviews, cause I could probably spend all day saying how much I missed Mitsukai, and everyone would never hear the end of it.  
  
Firestar- thanks for the comment.  
  
Nickel478- Sorry for being so mean I do have a tendency to be. But don't worry, Kage will make another appearance that will explain who exactly he is.  
  
Mai-Ly- This sorry will only get more interesting as it goes along, cause- as cocky as it sounds-I'm writing it.  
  
Bunnychu- Glad about your school situation. No need for you to go crazy on me. And thanks for the comments. Too many hours of being Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors crazed helped me to make attacks and characters. But you're an excellent writer too and I still love your attacks.  
  
Mitsukai- I'm soo glad that you're back!! And you have to email me with all the plans, that is such a cool idea! And thanks for all your support on my stuff!  
  
The Masked Mistress- Yep, kicking butt is about to commence! You can be sure that no one gets away untouched!  
  
SL23- You know? You really think you know who Kage is? That's great! At least someone does cause I was about to worry. Tell me in your next review if you got him cause he is going to make another appearance in this fic before it's all said and done.  
  
Nakoruru: Now on to the action, adventure, and some major butt kicking needed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke clenched his fist as he stared at the two youkai females that blocked their path. Both youkai had very powerful feels to them. One was wore a red body suit, while the other one had on a dark blue body suit. Dark colored markings covered the exposed areas of their body. Both youkai stared at the group with cold silvery eyes, before flickering on Yusuke, then Serena.  
  
"So you're the threats to Mistress Alshra," the one with the blue body suit said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kuwabara said. He had a bad feeling about these two. Not only were they girls, and he didn't fight girls, but they were extremely powerful. Both youkai gave him a cold smile as they bowed mockingly.  
  
"My name is Kagura," the one in red said.  
  
"And I'm her sister Mihura. Mistress Alshra sent us to play with you. We haven't had fresh prey in a long time. I think we should take our time with them Kagura." Mihura's eyes glow dark crimson as her youki whipped around her.  
  
"Yes, my sister. I think that is an excellent plan." Kagura's eyes too turned crimson as she started to transform also.  
  
"I think it's time for a bit of action, what do you think, Serena?" Yusuke cracked his knuckles. He saw Serena pull off her broach and thrust it into the sky, shouting the words to let her transform into Millennia Sailor Moon.  
  
Just as Serena was finishing, a large white creature jumped at them. The four individuals jump out the way as another creature tried to bite them. Looking up the four see that Mihura and her sister Kagura had turned into large dog type demons. The only thing that distinguished them was a red and blue piece of cloth that was around their necks like collars.  
  
"What the hell did they turn into?" Kuwabara said, calling his spirit sword forward.  
  
"They're exactly what they look like. Dog demons. Very powerful ones at that," Kurama said as he got ready to transform into his youko form. "But they should be nothing we can't handle if we work together."  
  
"All right then, guess I'll be the dog catcher then," Yusuke smirked as he jumped into the air aiming his spirit gun at Mihura. He was about to fire it when the youkai somehow disappeared and reappeared behind him. "What the-" The youkai growled as it lunged to rip into Yusuke's shoulder with its huge paw. Just as the ningen was about to be seriously injured, someone yanked him out of the way.  
  
"Yusuke, are you all right? We'd rather not have you turned into mince meat." Yusuke looked up to find Serena holding on to the back of his coat. The wings on her back allowed them to hover over the demon dog. "They're a lot faster than we thought." She pointed to where Youko Kurama and Kuwabara were dodging out the way of the vicious snaps Kagura meant to take off their arms and legs with.  
  
"That's nothing. Hiei's a lot faster than those overgrown mutts are. If I can fight him and get away without losing an arm, then they shouldn't be a problem." Serena and Yusuke landed in a tree near where Mihura was. Splitting up, Serena pulled out her staff going for Mihura's head, while Yusuke went after the legs. Mihura snapped at Serena who dodged out the way. Raising her staff up, she twirled it above her head.  
  
"Millennia Moon Love Flare!" Thrusting the staff forward, a blinding light burst from the staff, shrouding Mihura in its light. The demon dog yelped, backing up from out of the light. With one of its paws, the demon dog pawed at its eyes, trying to see. "Yusuke! Now!"  
  
"Right!" Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at the legs of Mihura. His finger started to glow as he took aim. "All right, here it goes. Spirit Gun!!" The energy shot from his finger, striking Mihura in the side. The demon dog made a hurt cry as it staggered to the side. "Serena now!"  
  
"Already on it." Serena stayed hovered in mid air as she closed her eyes focusing her power. "Millennia Moon Crystal Love Shower!" The lights and colors that swirled around Serena's body turned into dagger like objects, raining down on Mihura. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kagura paused as the attack brought Mihura down to her knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alshra was still trying to get Hiei to completely surrender to her. Even though he didn't retort or struggle because she still threatened the life of his children, the koorime would not completely surrender himself to her. Alshra was actually intrigued rather than irate by this sign of loyalty to the ningen woman. What was it about that woman that made him want to stick by her so long? There had to be a use for her than what Alshra knew.  
  
"Tell me, my beloved Hiei," Alshra purred as she stroked his chest in an enticing way that Hiei did not fall for. Her hand slid up his bare chest across his face into his hair, which was where it rested. "Why do you still resist?"  
  
Hiei kept quiet, refusing to give this woman an answer. He had to stall as long as he could for Serena to come for him. He was never going to give in to this woman. He cooled the temperature of his body down more as she pressed against him. His body continued to remain unreceptive to her, even though her curves were pressed completely against him. Any normal person would have succumbed long ago, but he wasn't just anyone. Years of self- control now came in handy.  
  
"Hiei," Alshra half whined half cried as she arched against him. "Why won't you be mine, and mine alone. Forget about that human woman. She could never make you happy. Eventually she will grow old and die, then what will you do? Die with her?"  
  
Hiei looked directly at Alshra, his eyes serious. "If that's the only way I will be with her forever, then I will die with her when the time comes." The remark brought a shocked expression to Alshra's face, before it was replaced with a mocking smirk.  
  
"Oho ho. You may say that now, but when the time comes, you'll realize that dying with that human isn't what you want. You aren't the type to follow anyone to his or her graves. You're different from that. You're strong, and you won't allow yourself to be such a weakling. I know you Hiei. When that human dies, you'll go back to the Makai and find another woman, a youkai woman. This human is just a faze, something to tie you over for a while," laughed Alshra. "Go ahead and give up this stupid dream and be mine. We can be together for more centuries than that ningen will ever."  
  
"You honestly think you know me?" Hiei replied. "Don't make me laugh."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I may have been like that at one time, but like you said, I'm much different. You can't understand what I see in Serena? It wasn't meant for you to understand then, because you don't know how I feel, or what I will ever feel for her. The love I have for her goes beyond anything you could ever try to rationalize."  
  
"Love? You think you're in love with that human? Hah! What youkai would love such a homely looking creature as her? My beauty far exceeds any sort of looks that she possesses," scoffed Alshra.  
  
"You just don't get it. Not just her looks outweigh any and everything I would ever want to feel for you, her personality shines brightest. You would not understand it unless you saw it for yourself. And I thought you could look past your own pumped up image to see anything in anyone else," Hiei snorted.  
  
Alshra pulled away from Hiei, looking as if she would exploded. Who was he to say that human made her-HER-Lady Alshra, homely looking! Alshra spun from him to grit her teeth. If that human did survive Mihura and Kagura, which Alshra seriously doubted, she would take care of the troublesome human herself.  
  
Then Hiei would have nothing to say negative against his mistress. She would show him exactly what that human was made out of. There was no way she would be able to stand up to the power of an S class youkai. Everything would fall into her hands as she planned. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
"Mistress Alshra!" One of the enslaved bishonen that Alshra still kept ran in the room. His eyes were wide as he bowed to her. Alshra turned annoyed eyes upon the male.  
  
"What do you want? Do you have something to report to me?"  
  
"Yes," the male said, but got a smack in the mouth with a whip she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere.  
  
"How many times must I say that when you speak, you always add in my name," snapped Alshra. She gripped her leather whip with no mercy.  
  
"Forgive me, Mistress Alshra," whimpered the male, not wanting the woman's angry wraith upon him. In all of the excitement of what was going on with the battle between the four individuals and Mihura and Kagura, he forgot he was still being held captured. He and the others that were still captive were hoping that soon they would be set free from captivity.  
  
"That's better, now what is it you want?" Alshra said impatiently.  
  
"The four intruders Mistress Alshra. . .they've taken down Mihura," the young man said, excitement coloring his words.  
  
"They took out Mihura. I guess I shouldn't underestimate the spirit detective. But Kagura won't have this, now that her sister's fallen, she won't hold anything back at all. They won't stand a chance, but if they do manage to get past her, I'll be waiting for them," Alshra simpered.  
  
"Yes Mistress Alshra." The male was about to leave when Alshra's garrote shot past him, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"And as for you, I think you need to be punished. You didn't think I would hear that hopeful note in your voice. You expect them to come save you and the others? Not a chance! If you want to be free so badly, I can grant you that wish. You can die now!" With one swift swing of her garrote, Alshra had sliced the male into many pieces. Her weapon dripped with blood as she turned back to Hiei. "Next is your little human and your friends. I'll be back for you as soon as they're dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mihura! Mihura, wake up!" Kagura had turned back into her normal demon form to attend to her sister. She had abandoned her battle with Youko Kurama and Kuwabara to be by her sister's side. The two had always stuck together. As children their parents had been hunted down for sport and slaughtered, leaving the two young pups to fend for themselves. They would have died of starvation if not for Alshra, who they owed their entire existence to.  
  
"Kagura. . ." Mihura opened her eyes, looking up at her elder sister. "I'm sorry I couldn't handle two miserable humans."  
  
"Don't speak! I'm going to avenge us both, don't worry." Raising her hand, Kagura unexpectedly drover her hand through Mihura's chest, pulling out the slowly dying heart. Mihura smiled softly as she died in her sister's arms while her sister ate her heart.  
  
"What is she doing?" gagged Kuwabara.  
  
"She's combining her sister's energy with her own, in order to finish us off," Youko Kurama answered his question.  
  
"You will pay for what you've done!" Kagura howled as she transformed into a larger version of the dog demon she once was.  
  
"Serena," Yusuke said, shifting his eyes to the girl for just one moment. "I think you should go on ahead. We'll distract this thing while you go find Hiei."  
  
"But Yusuke," Serena started.  
  
The male gave her one of his usual crooked grins. "Hey, don't worry about us. We've been in tough situations like this before. We can handle ourselves. Just go find Hiei and make sure you kick Alshra's ass for the rest of us. Okay?"  
  
"I will," Serena said. "Thanks for everything. Take care guys, I'll be back with Hiei really soon." Serena took to the sky as Yusuke used his spirit gun to distract Kagura. Of course the blow did no harm to her, but it wasn't as strong as Yusuke could make it. "I won't let you all down. Your sacrifice won't be wasted." Serena flew from the battle scene, hoping that everything would be fine. She had a feeling this upcoming battle would take a lot out of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: It's not a cliffie! Honestly! I'm saving the good stuff for the next chapter, which will definitely be longer than the last chapters. I just can't come up with filler. But the next chapter is all action just you wait.  
  
Ryo: And we get to find out who Kage is. Well, I already know, but still.  
  
Nakoruru: Man, I am definitely behind in a lot of my work. I'm so going to have to catch up soon or I'm going to be entirely behind schedule. Notes, notes, notes, do I have anything else to add?  
  
Ryo: No, just that the next chapter will be out Saturday. Sorry it can't be sooner readers. Nakoru-san has a lot of work to do and she wants the next chapter to be really sweet. So we'll see you Saturday evening. Until then, R & R. 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Nakoruru: Okay, I know I was supposed to have made the chapter and post today, but I have a confession everyone.  
  
Blazer: She forgot this story completely over the course of a few days. We live down in North Carolina so we had a hurricane threatening to take out our power and stuff. Isabel didn't do that much luckily, but the excitement of no classes for two days and no work got to her.  
  
Nakoruru: But I had to work Friday though. So that sort of made me forget. Then I started a new fan fiction. Which is like my 9th Beyblade story. And it's a pairing that I have yet to see!  
  
Blazer: But anyway, we are incredibly sorry for the suspense rising over the last battle. We will bring it to you tomorrow evening. We really didn't mean to cause such disarray, but Nakoruru got absent minded. Please forgive and come back tomorrow for the next chapter.  
  
Nakoruru: And if anyone does want to check out my new Beyblade story that will more than likely appear on fanfiction.net, I'm posting the first chapter tomorrow along with the next chapter of Once More Under The Moon. It's called "A Place For My Head" and comes with a pairing that I don't think has ever been done. . .cause people seriously don't are too stuck on certain pairings. But check it out if you're interested. 


	8. Chapter 6

Nakoruru: Hello everyone! Welcome back to this lovely story!  
  
Ryo: You finally got around to writing thank Inari.  
  
Nakoruru: Hey! I've been mega busy with a lot of things. And now that I decided to continue with "A Place For My Head" things are going to be a bit more up and around.  
  
Ryo: Okay. Well, let's get to the reviews.  
  
The Masked Mistress- Thanks a bunch! The next chapter is all action and the likes; you won't be disappointed by the wait.  
  
Kay-san1- Welcome to my party! Nice of you to join us and I'm happy that you liked "Sacrifice". I hope you enjoy many of my other stories if you decide to read them. I would suggest reading "One Strange Day" and "Thoughts of Yesterday" which are connected to this one. They turned out pretty well.  
  
Mitsukai- I so agree with you on that note. Hiei is a hottie! If I had one wish. . .^_^. . .maybe I shouldn't scare away the other reviewers with what's on the tip of my tongue. Let's just leave that one alone. ^_~  
  
Mai-Ly- Thank ya so much for the comment. I try to make the best villains I can with great success sometimes.  
  
Bunnychu- Yeah! I can't wait to read the new chapter! I know it's going to be another great chapter with lots of comedy and romance and all that stuff cause you're a great writer, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.  
  
SL23- Don't worry too much. Kage is about to make another appearance that will make his identity clear. If you weren't surprised before, you're gonna be.  
  
Kage (walking in): So, I'm making another appearance.  
  
Nakoruru (O.O): Mirai!!!!! (glomps the male)  
  
Kage (kisses the writer's head): I missed you too. Now let's get on with this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked down at the three individuals on the ground fighting the large white dog demon that was called Kagura. The group consisting of Serena, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had managed to defeat Kagura's younger sister Mihura. But now that Kagura had devoured Mihura's heart, and gained her power. Yusuke told Serena to go on ahead to find Hiei, who had been captured by a powerful youkai named Alshra, who turned out to once be an apprentice to Mukuro, a powerful S class youkai.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll find Hiei and make sure that Alshra pays for all the pain she has put us through," Serena said. Hovering over the battle for just a few more seconds, she then headed out to find where Hiei was being held. The crystal in her broach began to glow again, pointing her in the direction that it sensed Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~  
  
"Mistress Alshra." A young man with aqua blue hair and eyes walked into the room where Alshra was putting on a tight cobalt blue shirt that was split up both sides. The woman's eyes flickered over the young man in the lawn shirt and black pants.  
  
"What is it Mari?" Alshra said coolly. He was the first beautiful young male she had captured for her own. He was only a child then when she snatched him from his mother and father. No more than seven at the time, too young for her to do anything with. But now he was fifteen, old enough to be more "entertain" her. Alshra was quite fond of him. . .next to Hiei that is.  
  
"There's a woman with wings heading this way, Mistress Alshra. What do you want to do about her?" The young man shifted his eyes out the window. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to take on Alshra. The last one died no more than minutes after claiming he would make her pay for kidnapping his younger brother. The young man was ten at the time, and had to watch his elder brother Kouga die by this witch's hands. He hoped this new opponent for his "mistress" would end her reign of terror.  
  
"A woman with wings?" Alshra questioned, strapping on her stiletto spaghetti string boots. She turned to look at the male with curiosity.  
  
"Yes, a blond woman with wings. She's heading this way," the male said.  
  
"It must be THAT woman." Alshra swung around, walking up to the male. "Mari, I want you to go meet her when she arrives. She's going to be my guest for a while. I want to understand what he sees in such a pathetic creature. Do I make myself clear Mari?"  
  
"Yes Mistress Alshra," the male named Mari bowed. He was just about to leave when Alshra grabbed his arm.  
  
"Mari, I want you to know this now. She's not going to be the one to save you from me. You're mine. You'll always be mine, remember that. No one will ever take you away from me, understand that." Alshra's eyes flashed with coldness as she let him go. "Now go and wait for her. I'm going to get ready for my guest."  
  
"Yes Mistress Alshra." He really hoped that she was finished this time.  
  
~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~  
  
Within a few minutes of flying around, Serena broke through the Makai trees to find a strange complex. The complex was in a large dome styled structure. The lawn was decorated with rose bushes that would make even Kurama proud and stone statues of. . .well. . .  
  
"I can't believe how self absorbed she is," Serena said, landing in front of one of the large seven foot tall statues. Serena glanced around, feeling no vibes from either Alshra or Hiei. Had she walked into a trap? "I hope I can do this."  
  
"Ma'am." Serena turned around quickly, raising her staff in order to take on whoever it was that had approached her. Serena saw a young man no more than fourteen or fifteen looking up at her. His long hair was an aqua blue, the same as his large eyes. Serena took note of just how adorable this male was. Serena lowered her weapon.  
  
"Are you one of Alshra's?" Serena asked.  
  
"I-" The male hesitated, as if he wanted to say more, but was afraid of something. Serena suspected Alshra had him and any others that were being held in this place in an iron will of fear.  
  
"She's enslaved you here. I understand. Don't worry, you don't have to say any thing that will get you hurt," Serena said. "What's your name? My name is Serena Tsukino."  
  
"My name's Mari," the young man said. "I'm supposed to be leading you to Mistress Alshra, she's been awaiting your arrival." The young man turned, motioning Serena to follow him. "I was one of the first to come into the fold, as she puts it. I was only seven then."  
  
"That's horrible. Don't worry, I promise that I'll save you and the others that she's imprisoned here, Mari," Serena said confidently. "Do you know where she's holding my husband?"  
  
"You mean the koorime? Yes. She's holding him in a cell in the lower part of the complex," Mari said. "He's unhurt for now." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her sigh with relief. "You know, everyone that's gone up against her has never succeeded. My own brother was a very powerful water youkai, but she destroyed him with just a flick of her wrist. Do you think that you can do more?"  
  
"I'm not going to lose. I won't let her continue to oppress others while I can stop it," Serena said. The two walked through the complex, going deeper. Occasionally Serena spotted one or two bishonen that wandered or peeped out to see the new challenge for Alshra. Most of these boys were no older than twelve or thirteen. How many of them had been kidnapped from their families like Mari had? Like her husband had? She had to win this battle for their freedom.  
  
"You're a very brave soul," Mari said quietly. "You shouldn't die."  
  
"I won't," Serena assured him. "I'm going to save every one of you. That's a promise."  
  
"You shouldn't be making him promises like that." Just as the two stepped into a large room that was brightly lit, a beam of energy flew over Mari's shoulder, striking Serena squarely in the chest. With a short cry, she flew back, hitting the wall.  
  
"Serena!" Mari said with concern, before a leather whip smacked him in the mouth for his outburst. Looking up, he found his "mistress" gripping her whip menacingly.  
  
"How dare you say another woman's name other than mine?" snarled Alshra. "I will deal with you later for such treason. For now you better get out of my sight, before the next strike will do more than quiet you up."  
  
"Mari. . .are you okay?" Serena said, getting up from where she flew back into the wall. "I'm fine, get out of here. I can't help you if you're dead. Go wait for me, it might take a bit, but I promise that I will bring news of Alshra's defeat." Serena watched the male hesitate to leave, but eventually leaving, hope filling his young eyes. Once the male was gone, Serena looked up at Alshra.  
  
She was dressed in a skintight black halter-top, with a cobalt blue skirt split up both sides. She wore fingerless cobalt blue gloves that make her skirt. On her feet were spaghetti strapped stiletto boots with one-inch high heels. In her hands was a braided whip she used to smack Mari in the mouth. Serena narrowed her eyes, carefully watching the actions of the woman. "It's so nice of you to come by and die by my hands. Won't Hiei be thrilled to see that."  
  
"Where is Hiei?" demanded Serena.  
  
"Oh, you want to see him." Raising her hand up, a monitor appeared behind her head. Serena saw Hiei tied to a wall unconscious, but unhurt, as Mari had said. "I had to put him to sleep while I dealt with you. He was threatening to break my wires, at the cost of his arms and legs. I couldn't have that."  
  
"You will pay for what you've done Alshra. No matter how powerful you are, I won't allow you to hurt any more innocent people." Serena rose her staff in the air, summoning up more power. "Millennia Moon Crystal Love Shower!" All sorts of lights and colors swirled around her, before turning into pointed projectiles and launching themselves at Alshra. The woman laughed, raising a barrier up around herself. "What! No way!"  
  
"Did you think that those pathetic projectiles of yours would do you any good? Don't make me laugh!" Sweeping her hand out, Alshra created a massive wave of black ice. "If you want power, why don't you try this!" The wave of ice swept out at Serena. Serena put up her barrier, but the energy the woman was putting out still rocked her. Alshra watched with glee as Serena flew back into another wall. "As I told him, weak and useless."  
  
Serena's entire body felt numb from the last attack, but she got up because she had made everyone a promise. She wasn't going to let them down by failing now. "I wouldn't speak so soon, Alshra, I'm a lot tougher than you think."  
  
"You're not tougher, you're just stupider. Why don't you turn around and forget Hiei. He's mine now," Alshra said, making her garrote appear in her hands instead of the whip. "He's too good for someone like you."  
  
"That may be so, but you forget, he chose me. That has to say something about the subject. He has never abandoned me when I've really needed him. And I won't abandon him now that he needs me. Not while everyone has come this far," Serena said, raising her staff once again.  
  
"Your goody, goody heart will only bring your death that much more closer." Alshra flicked the garrote wire in Serena's direction. Serena deflected the wire with her staff, but found another wire practically come out of nowhere and rip into her sailor suit. "Maybe I should have warned you that I'm deadly with wire. I can make it do whatever I want."  
  
~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Youko Kurama dodged out the way of the giant paw that swiped at them. Kuwabara jumped into the air, ready to bring his spirit sword down the back of the creature, when Kagura's tail caught him, smacking him in the side of a tree.  
  
"Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke as he tried to make his way to his comrade, but Kagura was quicker than Yusuke. She blocked his way, making sure that if Kuwabara was badly injured, neither he nor Kurama could make it to him. "Shit! I'm going to rip this thing's head off if Kuwabara. . ."  
  
"Calm down Yusuke," Youko Kurama said. But he was worried. Now that Kagura had combined her power with her sister's, she was almost nearly unstoppable. Every time he tried to use his whip, Kagura dodged all of his attacks. Even his death plants were evaded by the dog demon. "We can't be too haste."  
  
"I know, but she's quicker than we expected," Yusuke said. He spotted Kuwabara getting up and sighed with relief. "Hey, Kuwabara, you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Kuwabara said, dodging out the way of Kagura's mouth. "Expect for this mutt."  
  
"Man, I would have thought that you guys could handle this thing. I didn't think I would need to step in." A young man with brownish-red hair and light blue eyes hopped down from out of a tree. He wore a dark purple Chinese gi with a gold dragon embroidered on the front of the outfit. He wore gold wristbands and belt. One of the most noticeable thing about this male was his pointed ears.  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Kurama. This young man was a half-breed. The smell of both youkai and ningen flowed off of him easily. He made no attempt to mask his scent.  
  
"The name's Kaze, Kage told me to come help you if you needed it. So I sat back waiting to see what happened. Since it looks like this battle won't end any time soon, I guess I'll just end it." The new male rose up his hands, concentrating his youki. His blue eyes flashed with excitement as he created a ball of swirling energy. "This is going to be fun!"  
  
The male ran up to the dog youkai with the energy in his hands. Playfully dodging the attacks of the animal as if this was just a normal animal, he jumped into the air. The three watched as he rose his hands above his head. A grin was stretched across his face as he came down at the dog youkai.  
  
"Now here's how it's done! Lightning Hurricane Punch!" The energy in his hands wrapped around his fists as he thrust one of his fists forward. The energy struck the youkai, trapping the thing in a vacuum of wind and lightning. "Now! Here's one for the road!" The young man thrust his other fist at into the vacuum, creating a chain reaction inside the vacuum. When the move ended, the youkai dog dropped to the ground, deader than a doornail. "There! That's how it's done."  
  
"I'm pretty mad at that," Yusuke said as he kicked the dog in the head. Yusuke looked over at the young man grinning down at his handiwork. "Well thanks anyway. So where is Kage anyway?"  
  
"He went to help Serena. We should hurry up and get there before the fights over," instructed Kaze.  
  
"One question, you come from the future don't you?" inquired Kurama, turning back to his normal self.  
  
"Actually, I do. Now let's get going." (A/N: I'm sure that someone can figure out whose child Kaze is at least by the end of the story. I mean his attack gives his parents' identities away.)  
  
~~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena slumped against a wall as Alshra stood over her gloating. Serena tried to get up, but a foot grounded itself in Serena's abdomen. Serena cried out as a smirk broke out on Alshra's face. The battle had gone down hill after the last two attacks. Nothing seemed to affect Alshra, at least nothing that Serena threw at her. The crystal in Serena's broach had begun to blink, as if it was going to give out at any moment.  
  
"I told you ningen, I won't allow you to take away any of my babies. They are mine, and mine alone," laughed Alshra. "Now I'm going to make an example out of you. I'm going to kill you slowly until you beg for death completely."  
  
"Get your foot off of me, you cow," muttered Serena.  
  
"What was that!" Alshra stomped down on her enemy, receiving a cry of pain from her downed opponent. "Another comment like that and I wont' hesitate to make it quick."  
  
*I have to find some way to beat her. Hiei and all the others are counting on me. I can't let them down. I can't.* Serena looked over at her staff which was just out of her reach. If only there was a way she could reach it, maybe she had a chance.  
  
"Hm. . .I wonder how should I make you suffer first. Maybe I'll clip those wings of yours first. Rip them off your back, what do you say?" Alshra smirked.  
  
"Fire Slash!" A wave of fiery energy struck Alshra in the back, knocking her away from Serena. Serena looked up to see Kage with his sword in hand.  
  
"Kage. . ." Serena slowly got up from the floor, feeling her whole body ache.  
  
"Are you okay Neo Queen Serenity?" Kage said as he looked to where Alshra was getting up. He didn't expect that attack to be enough to finish off the S class woman.  
  
"I'm fine. You saved me, thank you," Serena replied.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Alshra.  
  
"To you witch, no one. I shall not allow you to kill her," Kage said. "Neo Queen Serenity, it's time that you unlocked the power I gave you. Shout out the words Millennia Soul Activation, I'll hold her off long enough for you to do so."  
  
"Right!" Closing her eyes, she felt Alshra's power heading towards her, but a strong barrier rose up, protecting her. "Millennia Soul Activation!" Serena's entire body felt like it was on fire as she was infused with powerful energy. In her hand appeared a weapon. Opening her eyes, Serena found that her staff had morphed a large moon type of glaive.  
  
"You'll know the words to finish this battle. But remember you must use this power now or it may destroy you otherwise. I'm going to help the ones that are trapped here escape. Good luck Neo Queen Serenity." With a sweep of his hand, he cancelled out Alshra's attack and was gone.  
  
"Don't worry, I will use this chance wisely," Serena said as she turned her attention to Alshra, who was by now seriously pissed off that some unknown child had matched her as if he was superior to her.  
  
"Don't get so cocky because you got help. You're still no match for me!" Alshra raised her hands up, focusing all her power into this final blast. "I'll show you your place!"  
  
"I think not." Serena rose up her new weapon, twirling it in the air. "I'll show you that good and the power of love conquers over everything." She put up her barrier, easily deflecting the attack that Alshra released. "This is the end. Millennia Love Purification Ring!!" Completely canceling out Alshra's attack, the energy formed a ring shaped like a heart around Alshra, one that she could not escape from.  
  
"No! What's happening? This can't-Ah!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"My ring will completely destroy you because you have no love or goodness in your heart. This end is by your own hands." Serena watched as Alshra basically turned into dust. Once the move ended Serena demorphed. The attack had taken everything out of her, she needed time to rest. "Hiei. . .give me a minute. . ." Sitting against a wall, her eyes closed and she fell into a content sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay that is not a cliffie. So how did everyone like this chappie? Not only did Kage make another appearance, he brought a friend with him! Can you guess who he is? One clue, he uses wind and lightning attacks. If you can't get it, then. . .man. . .I'm good.  
  
Kage: So, when is the next chapter coming out?  
  
Nakoruru: Um. . .Wednesday. I have to update "A Place For My Head" then too. So I get two birds with one stone.  
  
Kage: When will everyone know who I am?  
  
Nakoruru: Next chapter. Okay everyone. R & R and tell me what you think! I'm out of here! 


	9. Chapter 7

Nakoruru: Ah, another wonderful chapter coming everyone's way! Woo hoo!  
  
Ryo: What are you so happy about?  
  
Nakoruru: Well. . .I was thinking about how this story's gonna end in about two or three more chapters. I have a plan brewing for a slight small side plot or something like that.  
  
Ryo: Okay, just as long as you finish this chapter today so you can get to working on the others. Now let's hit the reviewers. And this time, not so literally Nako.  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): That was an accident last time. I didn't honestly mean to.  
  
Lady Love- Welcome back for another addition of my crossover. Thanks for the comment. Oh, and you're right on the mark in your observation about one of the boys being one of the two girls' you mentioned son, but which were you talking about?  
  
SL23- Thank you for getting who Kaze is! I was sure that it would fly over people's head. It was too big a hint, but I couldn't help it. But if you realized, I gave you a hint to who Kage is by his whole appearance and attack. When you find out who he is, you'll get the hints.  
  
Mitsukai- Yeah!!!! You're the only one who got who Kage is! He's the second part of your statement, their son! ^ ^ You're sharp! And yep, Kaze is our favorite youkai's (second only to probably Hiei) son! Have plushies of my two sweeties. (gives a Kage and Kaze plushie) And you know what, you gave me an idea to continue this story a bit further. The fight with Alshra really shouldn't have been that easy, but I'm not going to do anything wide scale like with Hiten in Thoughts Of Yesterday. Oh, and I'll answer the other part of your review in an email.  
  
Nakoruru: Now let's get going with this story! Kaze and Kage are about to be revealed to the readers who they are. And why exactly they really came from the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara followed the young man called Kaze, a friend of Kage, the male from the future that had come back in time to help them and change the events of the future, through the Makai to where Serena supposedly was. Kurama was in a way edgy about this male. There was something about his smell that Kurama could not place. And the fact that he didn't bother to mask his energy made Kurama wonder even more.  
  
If he came from the future and he was a half demon, did that mean that Kurama knew his parents. There were not many demons that lived in the Ningen Kai after all. There was just him, Hiei, Yukina, Jin, Toya, and Shishiwakamaru. Who were his parents?  
  
"You know, you have nothing to worry about," Kaze grinned as he tilted his head to the side to stare at Kurama.  
  
"How did you know I was thinking about you?" Kurama said in an almost suspicious tone. Was this male a psychic? Was that how he knew about Kage coming from the future and so on.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not telepathic or anything. It's just that whenever someone talks or thinks about me, my ears twitch," Kaze said as he pointed to his ears, which were indeed twitching. "They get any pointer and I'll put some eyes out."  
  
In that brief second, Yusuke realized why this male seemed familiar. There was only one person who would make a remark like that. It made sense now. The ears, the powers, the cocky attitude, all of it reminded Yusuke of Jin. Was this kid one of Jin and Lita's children in the future? Yusuke would bet every battle he'd fought that this Kaze was. It also made sense why his name translated into wind.  
  
"Thinking about me too Yusuke," Kaze remarked as his ears kept twitching. Kaze found an amused smirk rise to Yusuke's face.  
  
"You know, you're just like him, down to every aspect," Yusuke smirked. For a moment the young man just blinked at the older man before a smirk appeared on his face too.  
  
"So you figured out who I was. Mind keeping it between just us," Kaze said.  
  
"All right deal," Yusuke said.  
  
"By any chance, you haven't figured out who Kage is, did you?" Kaze asked curiously.  
  
"No, I haven't had a chance to observe him like when you were putting on a show back there with Kagura," Yusuke teased.  
  
"Hee, hee. Did I really go overboard with it?" The look Yusuke gave him made the grin on his face grows even more. "My mother always said I had a thing for showy battles. Guess she was right."  
  
~~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure that Serena's fine?" Mari asked the young man that had came and freed him and the other captured young men that Alshra held.  
  
"Yes, I was with her a few minutes ago. She told me to come free you while she finishes taking care of Alshra. You don't have to worry, she won't come after you anymore. You're free to go wherever you want now," Kage replied.  
  
"Could you thank her for us?" Mari asked hopefully. "Could you tell her that we appreciate everything that she has done for us today?" Kage gave the young man a short nod. "Thank you."  
  
Kage watched all the young boys that had been trapped by Alshra leave the compound. "Now that that's done, all I have to do is wait for Serena to come out with Hiei. Then this place will go up in flames." The young man sliced through one of Alshra's statues in order to make it a seat for him to wait for the others. Running a hand through his hair, Kage looked up at the sky. There was still much to be done. At that moment, a ring from his pocket sounded.  
  
Taking out something from his pocket that looked like Serena's star locket, Kage flipped it open. An image of a woman with long pink hair and a male with short black hair with a tuff of blonde in it appeared on the monitor. "Shiro, what in all of the Makai are you doing sitting around like you don't have something to do?" shouted the woman with long pink hair. Her red eyes narrowed as the young man sighed and looked away. "Shiro! You little brat! When I get my hands on you. . ."  
  
"Hey, there's no reason to get angry with me you know," the male said. "I was just thinking about something. What is it that you want anyway Rini?"  
  
"If you weren't my baby brother Shiro, I would kill you. What I wanted was to know the hold up," future Rini said with exasperation. "I swear, you are more like otou-chan than Ryo, or me isn't that right Ryo." The question was directed at the male that was beside her grinning from ear to ear. Rini glared over at him and smacked the male in the back of the head. "Baka."  
  
"What did I do?" yelped future Ryo.  
  
"You're amused that he's turning out to be a brat more each day. I remember when he was sweet and innocent. It's your fault he turned out like that!" Mirai (future) Rini smacked Mirai Ryo in the back of the head again. "Such a damn bad influence."  
  
"I'm going," Shiro said.  
  
"What? Wait a minute! You do remember the mission don't you kid?" Mirai Rini said.  
  
"Yeah. . .me and Shinya apprehend Kiro before he can do anymore damage here, and to protect mother and the others. I know everything by now," Shiro, code named Kage, said as he got up from the halved statue. (A/N: Kage means shadow and when Hiei's name is translated it means flying shadow which is why I gave him that code name cause he's like his father in a way. Funny huh? ^ ^)  
  
"One second Shiro, we're sending Sana to help you," Mirai Rini said. A frown appeared on Shiro's face. "I know that you two have your differences, but you know that she can be a great help to you and Shinya."  
  
"I don't need a mutt working with me. Shinya and I are enough to take care of things. I'm going to find mother and make sure that she's fine. Call me back when you have something important to tell me." Shiro closed the communicator and walked back into the complex to look for his future mother. He knew that he shouldn't have been so mean to his sister, but he was really not in the mood to deal with that incompetent half ningen, half youko witch. He had a feeling that was why she was calling.  
  
Why did they always do that to him when he and Shinya were on assignments? When they were younger, the two got along well, but since puberty, she had been the most annoying specimen of mixed breeding to ever be produced. Well, there was nothing to be done now. Koenma wanted them to work together, so be it. He would work with her as long as humanly possible, then kick her back to the future to go on an assignment with Yukari, Hitomi, Takuya, and the others.  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of violet eyes stared down at a certain unconscious woman. That attack she had used took almost everything out of her. "It would be so empty to kill you while you're so vulnerable future Millennia Queen Serenity. I shall await when you are at full power. You may have stopped me in the future, but here, you shall fall before you reach that status." The figure knelt down beside her and kissed her hand. Pulling back, the figure slipped into the shadows. Alshra was only the beginning of what was in store for her.  
  
A minute later, Shiro walked into the room that he had left Serena in carrying a still unconscious Hiei. Gently placing his father down beside his mother, Ryo sat not too far from them, staring at them. The male's blue eyes grow dangerously dark as he lowered his head onto his drew up knees. "Don't worry, I promise that I will carry out this mission to the fullest. Even if it means giving up my life to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you again."  
  
~~~~~~~~ **** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaze (now identified as Shinya who is the oldest child of Lita and Jin) walked up to the statue that was practically sliced in half with a shake of his head, but an unwavering smile. "This Kage's work all right. Only he would got into a fit like this."  
  
"You mean that he can slice through solid granite?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yep! His sword was specially made. It can slice through any material. Even solid gold," Kaze said. "But don't worry, he wouldn't use it on just anyone. I've been his partner for a while now, and even though he's threatened to use it on a "gnat" as he calls her, he hasn't yet. We should get going and find him. I'm sure that he won't be too far from your friends."  
  
The group headed towards where Kaze sensed the other male. Within moments, they were in the room that Serena had fought in. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara found Hiei and Serena unconscious against a wall. Not too far from them Kage watched them with angst eyes. They quickly cleared when he saw Kaze looking at him sympathetically. Kage stood up from where he sat and walked over to the group.  
  
"Hello again Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara. As you see the battle's over. And the captured young men have been set free. And as you see, they're fine, just a bit tired," Kage remarked once reaching them. He then turned his eyes on Kaze. "You had to show off again, didn't you?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" the male with brownish-red hair grinned.  
  
"If it was anyone else, they would have finished that match and headed out already. I swear. . .I don't know what I'm going to do with you, you show boater. By the way, Hime and Hiryu says they're sending Tsuta to help us."  
  
(A/N: Hime translates into princess, which is what Rini is, while Hiryu is a sort of combination word. Hi meaning flame or fire and Ryu being dragon put them together and you get fire dragon. Idea comes from Hiei's Ensatsu Kokuryuha attack. Sana's code name translates to ivy, which you'll understand why when she battles.)  
  
"Guess I'm playing mediator yet again," Kaze smirked, until Kage gave him a completely not amused stare. "Okay, okay, I'll stop with the jokes. But for a while we should get out of here. We do have a mission still."  
  
"Yeah." Kage turned to the group with a short smile. "Take care of them. We have to get going." Before anyone could say a word, the two disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Does anyone get the feeling that we will be seeing them again?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, but we should get these two back to their family. I think we can worry about what those two plan on doing later," Yusuke said. There was something more to their appearance than just changing the future. Yusuke had a feeling that whatever it was they were already deeply involved in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, there you go people. Now you know the identities of Kage and Kaze. How many were surprised by this discovery or like "I had a feeling" sort of thing overcome you?  
  
Blazer: So you're going to continue this a bit further. I guess it would be odd if it wasn't like our normal fics. So you're going to be juggling this and "A Place For My Head" for a while, or at least you finish one?  
  
Nakoruru: Yep! Okay everyone. How did you like it? Review and tell us! The next chapter shall be out Sunday. This time I won't forget to write the chapter. So until then! 


	10. Chapter 8

Nakoruru: Okay. . .um. . .I'm not posting an author's note or anything, it's just that I've actually ran out of topic subjects right now. So I'm going to let Shiro and Shinya take over things for a bit.  
  
Shiro: Hello everyone. As you can tell, this story is about to take a deeper tone than before. Lots more drama and action is on the way.  
  
Shinya (looking around): I thought that Ryo and Blazer would be around. And where's Rinka? I thought she was helping you with this one, Nakure?  
  
Nakoruru: This is a solo project. My muse decided to ditch me for a few chapters to have some him time, so I'm alone. And who knows where Ryo went. (sighs) Oh well.  
  
Shiro (shrugs): Well, I guess we should hit the reviewers then. And not literally Nakure, you have a habit of that.  
  
Nakoruru (^_^): I said I was sorry about last time.  
  
SL23- Yeah I think many people was like that when they found out about Kage and Kaze's identities. But the next battle will definitely be awesome when comes the time for it to take place.  
  
Kay-san1- I'm glad you like all of my pairings and that you aren't confused anymore. I try to do my best with this stuff. The story only gets better from here on out.  
  
Mary- Hello, welcome to my fic. ^ ^ To answer your question, yes Kage (or rather Shiro) is Hiei and Serena's son. Their youngest child to be exact.  
  
Bunnychu- Actually, the violet eyed figure is a completely new character that I concocted for the purpose of this story. I'm working out all the details. And I'm patiently waiting to find out what happens next in Time Chaos.  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, now let's get on to the story. It's a bit shaky cause I had no clue what to do about this chapter but I tried to work it out as best I can. So hope you all like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being put down somewhere. "What?" Serena's eyes opened all the way, at first seeing only fuzzy shapes. When her eyes finally came into focus, she looked up to see Yusuke smiling down at her. "Yu-suke?"  
  
"Hey welcome back to the world of the conscious. How you feeling?" Yusuke asked as he finished sitting her down on her bed and moving back.  
  
Serena slowly set up, moving her hair out of her face as she stared at the male with slick back black hair. Looking around, she noticed that she was back in her palace bedroom. Yusuke must have carried her from the Makai back through the dimensional portal. "Yusuke, where's Hiei!" Serena was about to get up off the bed, when Yusuke motioned for her to stay still. "But Yusuke-"  
  
"Hey, don't worry, he's fine. He's with Rini and Ryo, don't worry," Yusuke said.  
  
"What about Alshra?" Serena said.  
  
"All that was left was dust. That kid really had-"  
  
"It wasn't Kage's attack that did that. The power that Kage gave me. . .it was amazing. I never felt anything like that before. It was like the power of not just me, but. . .I don't know how to describe it, but it was like both mine and his power was flowing through me. It felt so natural," Serena said. "But it too so much out of me."  
  
Yusuke sat in a chair near Serena's bed. "Serena, I don't know if I should tell you this or not. But-"  
  
Serena looked over at Yusuke, seeing the concentrated look he had. Something wasn't right. "Yusuke, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, Kage isn't alone," Yusuke said. He knows he was supposed to keep Kaze's identity a secret, but he wasn't so sure about it now. There was something about to happen that he felt Serena should know about. "There's another boy from the future with Kage. The other boy's name is Kaze."  
  
"Kaze?" Serena blinked for a moment. "So-what does that have to do with things?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I figured out that Kaze is Lita and Jin's son in the future. If you see him, you'd understand what I'm talking about. But that's not the important thing here. The two are on some sort of mission. I got the feeling that whatever kind of mission they are on, that we are in the middle of it. We're going to see them again sooner or later. I just wanted you to know. Be careful."  
  
"All right."  
  
~~~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma was surprised when three young people walked into his office unannounced. "Who the heck are you?" One of the individuals walked up to Koenma's desk and placed his hands down on the desk and looked down at Koenma with steady eyes.  
  
"Koenma, I have the nerve to-" The male with black hair started before a male with brownish-red hair stopped him.  
  
"Take it easy Shiro. He had nothing to do with this remember. When we get back, fuss with him then," said the dark haired male with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you barging into my office like that! I want some answers and quick!" Koenma said.  
  
"By all due respect Koenma sir, you must forgive Shiro's haste temper. I think we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Shinya and, I come from the future. My partner here is Shiro. And the young lady accompanying us is Sana. We came from the future on an important mission to apprehend a very dangerous youkai by the name of Kiro. We have reason to believe he came back during this time and is out to change the future of our worlds," Shinya said.  
  
"You come from the future?" Koenma said.  
  
"That's right," Shiro said. "We need you and Botan's full cooperation for this mission to go successful. Pluto already knows our mission and knows how important to the future it is that we succeed."  
  
"And for that to happen we were told to tell you all the details that have taken place up until this point. Our time is 17 years from now. Seven years from now, Yusuke will step down from his job as spirit detective for the new generation. Seven individuals make up the next generation of Spirit Detectives, and will be split up into pairs or small groups depending on the requirements of the missions. Six years from that, those seven step down and hand things over to the next generation, which we are a part of," Shinya said.  
  
"You, Koenma sir, pass out the missions to each of us," Sana said in a chipper voice. "And luckily for me, I'm usually paired up with my two favorite individuals." Before Koenma could blink, Sana had clamped herself to Shiro's arm, snuggling it. "I'm always paired with Shinya and my Shi- chan!"  
  
Koenma watched Shiro reach for his sword. "If you don't get off of me you demented mutt! I'm going to slice you into pieces!"  
  
"Now, now, Shiro, we need her," Shinya said with a slight smile. He watched Shiro shake the half-youko girl off his arm with a frown. "As you see, Koenma sir, our little group has its occasional problems, but nothing that can't be solved."  
  
"Um, right," Koenma said. "So you are Spirit Detectives in the future. Interesting. By chance how did you find out about Yusuke?"  
  
"Well, the girl who will take his place as head of the next generation of Spirit Detectives is after all no other than Emi Urameshi, Yusuke's own daughter. Backing her up in that department is Rini Tsukino," Shinya said. "And the third member that leads off in the campaign is Ryo Tsukino." Shinya watched Koenma's mouth fall open at the information that he was receiving. He knew that Emi was growing up to be as powerful as her father, but he didn't realize that she would take up his role when she was old enough. And the idea that Serena's daughter and son were helping made it even more interesting.  
  
"Actually who are the other members that make up the second generation of Spirit Detectives?" Koenma questioned.  
  
"Kazuya Urameshi, Yuhi Mizuno, Mieko Minamino, and Yukito Kuwabara," Shiro stated. "The third generation consists of myself, Shinya, Aya Mizuno, Yukari Kuwabara, Takuya Kino, Hitomi Kuwabara, and Tora Aino."  
  
"Shi-chan! You forgot me!" Sana pouted at him. He gave her a cool look before turning his eyes away from her.  
  
"So." Was all he said to her statement.  
  
"Allow me to properly introduce ourselves," Shinya said before mayhem broke. "My name is Shinya Kino. My partners Sana Minamino, and Shiro Tsukino."  
  
"I think that explains his attitude. He's like his father use to be with Kuwabara," Koenma said. "I would have thought that would carry over rather than shift focus. And to think that Kurama and Hiei got along better than anyone else."  
  
"Well, I think I should finish telling you what happened before there's bloodshed," Shinya laughed. "Well, most was well, except for a few cases in the Makai with things needing to be fixed. A few incidents carried over between our dimensions, but not much. Serena, as you call her, rise to the status of Neo Queen Serenity about eight years from now. There will be a demon, the same one we are pursuing that will try to destroy the peace that we are creating. She defeats him, but 16 years from now; he comes back when she reaches Millennia status."  
  
"Millennia status?" Koenma rose a brow.  
  
"It's the status above her Neo Queen rank. Because of the new crystal that was created during the battle with Hiten, she's able to surpass the status of Neo Queen Serenity and become Millennia Queen Serenity. Creating, with the help of the future King of Crystal Millennia Tokyo, the Millennia Heart Crystal. A crystal that was stolen a year ago by the same youkai we are hunting. If we don't get the crystal back within another year everything will come undone," Sana said sadly.  
  
"Everyone has been fighting extremely hard to fight off the youkai attacks that are starting to spread throughout the world. The crystal was able to create a stable barrier to stave off the attacks of darkness. But the barrier has almost completely diminished," Shiro said bitterly.  
  
"Why hasn't Serena done something to stop this from happening?" Botan said, coming in the room having overheard all of the conversation. "Pardon my intrusion of the matter, but I have to know."  
  
"It's okay Botan, we are going to need your help to finish this mission also. And not just Koenma's," Shinya said. "To your question, Millennia Queen Serenity. . ." Shinya looked over at Shiro to see the male's eyes dark with anger and self loath. "When. . .when the crystal was stole, both she and Hiei were trapped inside crystal and put into a slumber until the crystal can be returned. That crystal is their lifeline of sorts. They created it together so pieces of their souls are locked away in it. If we can't get the crystal back, neither the queen or king shall ever wake up."  
  
"And the only way peace can be assured once again is if Rini finds someone with enough power and unrelenting love for her to help her create another crystal that will support the foundation of both dimensions," Sana replied.  
  
"And since she hasn't found a single person who is compatible with her, we are screwed. So the only hope we have is that we find Kiro and bring the Millennia Heart Crystal back to the future and waking up my parents," Shiro said.  
  
"But why would he come to this time? Why not the time before Serena and Hiei met or an earlier time?" Botan questioned. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"It does. The power of the crystal allows it. Amy calculated that the crystal allows limited time travel. Since the crystal won't allow such a long period of time, she estimated 20 years of travel was possible. We think he traveled back in time and woke Alshra from some sort of slumber that she was put under by Mukuro. He was going to use her to destroy the queen so she would not reach her proper ranking," Shinya remarked. "We had to come back immediately in order to stop that from happening."  
  
"We're not sure if he knows that we followed him back in time, but I'm sure that it won't be long before he figures it out. Kiro is a very powerful youkai, especially now that he has the crystal," Shiro said. Botan and Koenma noticed that the young man's eyes remained dark as he spoke, as if he was wholly responsible for the events that have taken place in his time. "That's why we need both of your help."  
  
"What can we do?" Koenma wondered.  
  
"Well, for starters, you have to keep a close eye on my mother and father. But you can not allow them to know what we have told you. Nor can you tell Yusuke and the others. We don't want them to know the future before it happens. Only Pluto should see things and know that. Besides you of course." Shiro folded his arms over his chest, staring down at Koenma.  
  
"But it doesn't make sense to tell us," Koenma stated.  
  
"Pluto told us to tell you. She said that once we go into the past, to confront you about the subject and get your help to conceal your identities for the time being. Kurama is a danger to our mission if he discovers our true scents. So we need you to mask it as much as you can," Shinya replied. "Yusuke has already discovered my identity, so-"  
  
"You let him know who you are?!?" exclaimed Shiro. "You baka wind youkai! You're an impossible showoff, I shouldn't be surprised." With a sigh, Shiro ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well, I should have seen that coming. We're just going to have to stay clear of them a lot more than I had hoped to do."  
  
"If you realized, I think my appearance gave me away. Maybe if my ears didn't shoot out like they did, I wouldn't have been so noticeable, eh?" Shinya voiced.  
  
"I think I can do something about that," Koenma commented.  
  
"Thank you Koenma sir," Shiro said, turning towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Botan questioned.  
  
"We have to report in to Pluto also at the Gates of Time. We told her that once we met with you, we would come back so she can give us some orders about how we'll go about this," Shiro stated. "Shinya, Sana, we're leaving." Shiro was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, and Koenma."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If by chance we do come face to face with the others before things are cleared up and we apprehend Kiro, we are going to need you to use our code names. Everyone that plans on coming from the future to an earlier time has one. My code name is Kage, Shinya's Kaze, and Sana's Tsuta."  
  
"And how did you come up with these?" Koenma rose a brow.  
  
"From each one of our attributes or characteristics," was all Shiro said before he practically disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Shiro certainly has a way with exits. Come on Sana, let's follow our fearless leader," chuckled Shinya. The two walked out of Koenma's office after the young man. "See you later Koenma." And with that, the two left also. Once they were gone, Koenma turned to Botan with a concentrated look.  
  
"I want you to keep watch over Serena and the others. Don't let Yusuke know what you're doing, I don't want to alarm him just yet."  
  
"Yes sir, I'm on it right away." Botan left the office also while Koenma sat in his chair sucking on his pacifier. He wanted to find as much information about this Kiro person in case he needed to dispatch Yusuke to this case.  
  
"Ogre! Get in here! I want you to find out everything you can on a youkai by the name of Kiro immediately!" Koenma yelled into his intercom. "And don't spare on the details, I want to know everything about him."  
  
"Yes, Koenma sir," Ogre said from the other in of the intercom. With that done, Koenma went back to his other paperwork. Hopefully things would turn out for the best and the future world would be back in balance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******* ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, there you go. Another wonderful chapter brought to you by me! So you learn about Shiro, Sana, and Shinya! Yeah! No action, but it was great insight, right?  
  
Shiro: Except you put me in another partnership with that bi-  
  
Nakoruru (covering his mouth): Shiro! ^ ^;; Let's keep that sort of language off our tongues. We need to keep things clean. Okay everyone, it's time to R & R. The next chapter will be out Thursday!  
  
Shinya: The next chapter will contain romance, drama, some action, and comedy, so be there to see more Shiro and Sana's love interaction!  
  
Shiro (trying to get at Shinya): You damn sick wind youkai! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to show you interaction!  
  
Nakoruru (restraining him): Um. . .we have to go now! ^ ^;; See everyone Thursday! At least I hope Shiro doesn't kill Shinya before then. Bye! 


	11. Chapter 9

Nakoruru: Yay! Here comes the next chapter! Me so happy cause it's a really funny one. Not that much action, but plenty of fillers to tie you over.  
  
Shiro (arms crossed): As long as you don't put me up with that mutt.  
  
Nakoruru: Shi-chan? (Shiro pulls a sword out on author)  
  
Shiro (eyes narrowing): Call me that again and I promise I will use it on you.  
  
Ryo: Shiro, we need the author, please don't kill her.  
  
Shiro (putting up the sword): Ch.  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): Just like his father. I think we should get to the reviews now.  
  
Mitsukai- Hee hee! ^ ^ All is well and going to get better. I'm glad you like the plushies! Does Rini really remind you of your big sister? Woah, that's cool! And I'm so glad you love the story, you are always such a big help to me, thanks!  
  
SL23- Oops! If I confused you, sorry! I have a tendency to do that sometimes. I'll try to make it easier, cause not everyone will appear in this story. Shiro (Kage), Sana (Tsuta), and Shinya (Kaze) are the only ones that really appear. Rini (Hime) and Ryo (Hiryu) won't appear or be mentioned again until later.  
  
Kay-san1- Thanks a bunch! Yes, lots of insanity is to come. Those three from the future are going to make you laugh, cry, and well laugh some more. ^ ^  
  
Nakoruru: I want everyone to know that I had no idea what I was doing with this chapter, in case it doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Now I hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiro, Sana, and Shinya walked up towards the gate of time where Sailor Pluto awaited them. She looked the three over before nodding her approval. (A/N: In the future, Pluto and the other two bitchy Sailor Soldiers finally approve of Hiei! Yea!) "So have you told Lord Koenma what has happened, and what did he say?"  
  
"He said that he will help us any way he can," Shiro said, his arms crossed over his chest as he thought about the situation more. They had to find Kiro before it was too late to bring his parents out the slumber they fell into. "He said he will proved us with cover so the others don't find out who we are. It would be too much of a hassle right now to explain exactly who we are."  
  
"Pluto," Sana said.  
  
"Yes?" Pluto replied, looking over at the girl with the black hair and green eyes. She could definitely see Raye in the girl.  
  
Sana frowned slightly, then tilted her head to the side. "I'm hungry." (And everyone falls down anime style.)  
  
"Baka," Shiro muttered as he pulled himself off the floor.  
  
"What? Is something the matter Shi-chan? Are you hungry too?" Sana replied. Shiro just looked at the girl for a minute before turning his attention back on Pluto who was staring at the girl with wide disbelieving eyes. Were they sure that this was Raye's child, she was more like Serena than anything else. The only thing she was missing was Serena's trademark odango hairstyle.  
  
"Pluto, what is it that you want us to do? We've already got in contact with Koenma and explained the details out to him, but do you have something that you might want us to do?" Shinya smiled as he restrained Shiro from taking Sana's head off with his sword.  
  
"Actually, I have just one request to make of you three," Pluto said with a smile.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you three to attend a high school while you're here. That will be your cover. Go back to Koenma and ask him to provide you with a place to stay while you're investigating," Pluto said. She watched the three investigators look at her with blank stares.  
  
"Why are we posing as high school students?" Shiro said with a frown. "I have to wear a uniform? Ch." Putting up his sword, the young half koorime male fold his arms across his chest. A frown was set upon his beautiful face, which caused him to look almost exactly like his father, only he had blue eyes instead of crimson.  
  
"I know you've always been taught at the palace, but you are on a mission. The best cover for you three, since you are of age, is to be high school students. You'll use your code names and I'll make sure that the school you'll be going to will be close enough to watch over our Queen. Since she spends a lot of time in the other dimension, you will stay there, and report in to me in a few days. Understood, Shiro, Shinya, Sana?" Pluto said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," all three said in unison, despite Shiro not wanting to attend a high school. His brother and sister had, but Pluto of course made him stay at home and learn everything he needed to know. (Ryo was supposed to do the same but he was so much of a slacker, kind of like Yusuke, that Serena decided it would be best to send him to a normal school. Shiro tried to be like his brother, but it never worked.)  
  
"All right, now that we have that settled, I think you should go back to Koenma and ask him about housing while I set things up for you three." And with a wave of the time wand, the woman before them disappeared, leaving the three standing there.  
  
"Wow! I get to go to high school with Shi-chan and Shi-kun! I'm so excited!" Sana burst out with joy. "I can't wait!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're happy," Shiro remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now Shiro, we have to go by what Pluto wants," Shinya laughed. "We know that you weren't as fortunate as the rest of us that went to public schools, but you have nothing to worry about. We'll make sure that you fit in."  
  
"I'm going to have to make sure that my Shi-chan is safe from all those other women that will try to take him away from me," Sana exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Shiro turned a twitching brow on the girl. His hand involuntarily reached for his sword. Shinya looked up at the gate of time and knew it was going to be another one of those missions.  
  
~~~~~~ ***** ~~~~~~~  
  
Shiro sat by a window in the school Pluto had set him and the others up in, with a frown on his face. His eyes were closed, but still he could feel the many eyes of his new admirers on him. There were whispers all around him that were about him. Opening his eyes, the young man shifted his blue eyes to the sky.  
  
So this was what public school was like. What his sister and brother and all the others that made up the second and third generation of Spirit Detectives went through? *How the hell did they put up with it?*  
  
"Um, Tsukino." Shiro shifted his eyes to see a young girl standing close to him. Her brown eyes were on the floor, occasionally glancing up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He could feel his patience growing thin by the moment. All morning since he got there, all these girls had flocked around him. He was not like his brother at all; he hated the idea of any girl clamping on to him as if he was a piece of gold. Maybe it was Sana's influence, or maybe it was just the whole liking girls' thing that drove him to wanting to kill. Heck, maybe he wasn't ready to start dating.  
  
"Um. . .do you. . ." the girl started.  
  
"No I don't have a girlfriend, I don't need a girlfriend, and don't want a girlfriend. You seem like an okay person but I'm the wrong guy for you. Choose someone else," Shiro said bluntly. "If you would pass that on to every other girl who might try to ask that of me, I will kindly be off." Before the girl could say a word, Shiro was already walking away. When he was sure that no one would see him, he disappeared and reappeared on the roof. "Forget this, I have to find something else to do."  
  
Instead of heading back to the apartment that Koenma had provided for him and the others while they in the past, he bleeped off reappearing downtown. Shiro looked up at the sky once again. Maybe he should give it a chance. . . .maybe. Shiro began walking down the street taking in all the sights before him. It wasn't so bad here. If he didn't have a mission to accomplish, this would be the perfect escape from his detective work back in the future. Away from his sister, Sana, and the heavy duty that was placed on him.  
  
"Mieko! Mieko slow down watch out!" someone yelled.  
  
Shiro felt something bump into him, falling down with a light thump. A woman with long black hair pulled back in a long braid ran up to the little girl with red pigtails. Her wide amethyst eyes stared up at Shiro tearfully. The young man looked down at the girl, realizing this young girl was a younger version of Mieko Minamino. Which meant that the woman was. . .Raye Minamino.  
  
Raye looked at the male who was looking down at her daughter with wide eyes. For a brief moment, the male reminded Raye of Hiei. The young man did favor him some, right down to his life energy. Only the young man's life energy had something more added to it. Raye watched the male bend down, kneeling in front of Mieko to speak with her.  
  
"You okay there kid?" the male said.  
  
"Mieko looked up at him, nodding. Getting up from the ground, the little girl wiped her eyes, sniffing once as she continued to look at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."  
  
A smile crossed the male's lips. Raye watched his eyes sparkle just a bit. "I'm never looking. Don't worry about it." Shiro almost forgot what a genuine smile felt like. With everything that was going on, he didn't know how many he ever really had.  
  
The only people that could get one out of him these days were Shinya, Mieko, his brother, and Emi. Mieko got them out more so than anyone else because she was always too stubborn to give up trying to get him to smile. Maybe the friendship between their fathers had really traveled over. Well, at least between two of the children anyway.  
  
"My name is Mieko Minamino," smiled mini Mieko. "And this is my mummy."  
  
"Hello, Mieko, and mummy," Shiro replied with a smile. "My name is Kage Tsuki."  
  
"Kage?" Could it be just a coincidence that he had the same name as that boy Serena, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara told her about? The boy that came from the future? He fit the description almost perfectly. But he was wearing a school uniform from a nearby school. "What an interesting name. Doesn't it mean shadow?"  
  
"Yes it does," Kage or rather Shiro replied.  
  
"You go to a nearby school," Raye indicated to the uniform he was wearing. "You go to the same school my husband and his friends graduated from. How interesting that I would meet someone from there."  
  
*So that's why Pluto chose that school. Yusuke and the others attended. She is a clever one, I can't underestimate her.* Shiro smiled outwardly, thinking that Pluto was smarter than he gave her credit for. As a child he always thought she was a tyrant who didn't like him or his brother at all, yet she taught him with the pride of someone who was only looking out for the interest of her student. She taught him a lot that he was now thankful to know. "How interesting."  
  
"Hey Raye, who's the cutie you're talking to?" Raye and Shiro's attention was brought to focus on two women in company with a male with red hair and blue eyes and a male with blue hair and eyes. A smile spreads across Raye's face before she waved at them. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to tell Kurama on you."  
  
"Oh hush Lita. Hello Jin, Amy, Toya," Raye said. "What brings you four around. I thought you were going to visit Serena."  
  
"We were, but then we saw you talking to this cute young man, and I had to investigate," Lita replied. "So who is he? He's wearing the uniform for the same high school Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama went to."  
  
"My name is Kage Tsuki," Shiro said politely.  
  
"Hey kid," Jin said studying the boy. "You're part youkai aren't you?" Shiro's eyes widened with shock, while Jin had a giant grin crossing his lips. "Though you have good masking from ningens, youkai can usually spot another. Your human side gives you a more defined feel."  
  
"He's a powerful one," Toya remarked. "Can't always cover that up."  
  
"I guess you can't," Shiro sighed. If it weren't for the fact that both his parents' powers were as high as they were, his energies would be more easily masked like Sana's and Shinya's. "You have no worries about me causing trouble, I'm just visiting for a while and will leave as soon as I have some time here."  
  
"We weren't worried about you wrecking havoc. You aura is slightly unsettled, but calm otherwise," Raye said. "And my daughter wouldn't have taken such a quick liking to you. She has a habit of noting friends from enemies by their energies. I guess it's something she got from her daddy." Raye placed a hand on the girl's head, but noticed that her daughter had completely frozen. Looking down, Raye saw the fear in her eyes. "Mieko?!"  
  
Shiro cursed himself as he placed a barrier around himself and the others. Why hadn't he noticed the change in the atmosphere? He was starting to slip; his guard should have never been down. *Baka. You should have noticed. Your recklessness could have gotten everyone killed.*  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Lita said. She didn't sense anything until the attack almost obliterated them before Kage put a barrier up around them. Lita looked over at Kage to find a look of guilt on his face for not noticing either. What creep Lita out the most was the fact that no one was on the street. It was odd for no one to be around though it was early afternoon. Where were all the people? "Kage?"  
  
"I'm on a hunt," was all he said before pulling a sword practically out of thin air. Unsheathing his sword, he looked at them. "Stay inside the barrier. I don't want you guys hurt."  
  
"Let us help you," Amy said, as she, Lita, and Raye pulled out their henshin pens. Kage shook his head no.  
  
"Why not?" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I have to do this on my own. Raye, you have to protect your daughter. And I would be killed if Lita or Jin got hurt. Don't worry, I won't let this go on too far." Before anyone could protest, Shiro was already outside the barrier, sealing them inside. "All right Kiro, show yourself!"  
  
"My, my, my. The young prince has come back to come get me. I didn't expect to see you. I was planning to destroy the life providers of you Spirit Detectives to make sure when I go back, there would be no one to stop me from taking over Millennia Crystal Tokyo." A male with black and silver hair appeared with a necklace around his neck. His violet eyes flickered over Shiro as he mockingly bowed to the male. "As you can see, your parents' crystal has given me ample amounts of power to do what I feel like."  
  
"You are so dead. I'm going to rip out your vocal cord, shove it up your ass along with your heart and make sure you aren't breathing once I'm done with you," growled Shiro.  
  
"Temper, temper little prince. You wouldn't want me to get angry. I might decide to break this lovely crystal, then your parents will never wake up and the Millennia era shall fall into total darkness." The youkai named Kiro watched Shiro's eyes widened, but narrowed into crimson slits. Dark energy swirled around Shiro as he readied to attack.  
  
"I'm not going to give you a chance," Shiro raced at the male with unbelievable speed. "You'll die before you even try!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ******** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay people, I don't feel like going into details or whatever. I feel really sick so I'm going to bed. The next chapter comes out Tuesday because I won't have a computer this weekend cause mine is going into the shop to get upgrades.  
  
Blazer: So we will take the time that we have off to write the next chapter so it won't be so strange or off like this one was.  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, so everyone R & R and tell me what you think about it. I'm going to curl up under my cover. Bye mina-san! 


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

To all my readers that have been patiently awaiting the next chapter of my story, I would sincerely like to apologize for the wait. I know that I was suppose to have the next chapter out, but to be honest about it, I have no clue where I want to take this story anymore. So for the next couple of days, I will try to find some inspiration that will help me write the next few chapters to end it out. For now, I'm drawing blanks, so if you want to know when the next chapters are coming out, they'll hopefully be out next Thursday since I only have to go to school Monday and Tuesday of next week. Thank you for waiting and I promise when my writer's block has been overcome, I will have some great chapters for you written. My sister Rimnerel will be around to help me so with her, things can only be good.  
  
-Nakoruru 


	13. Chapter 10

Nakoruru: Hello everyone. Finally I've created a new chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Or should I say that I created the chapter, you just said what you were looking for in the chapter.  
  
Nakoruru (_): My sister, everyone. Say hi Rimnerel.  
  
Rimnerel: Ello! For the rest of this story, I'm going to be my sister's co- writer. I can't promise you all exciting stuff like my sister, but I promise to do my best.  
  
Shiro: Hm. . . .well, enough modesty and such, let's get on with the story.  
  
Rimnerel and Nakoruru (bowing): Thank everyone for reviewing and hope you all like the new chapter.  
  
Shiro: On a second note, the next chapter isn't going to be a long as the rest of the chapters due to the fact that it's suppose to be starting things back off on the note we left off at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Where last things left off at]  
  
"All right Kiro show yourself, I know you're here!" shouted Shiro as he pulled his sword from beneath his school clothing. His blue eyes flickered around the area, noticing that he and the others that were inside the barrier were the only ones out on the street. It was very unusual, especially since it was broad daylight. Not even cars passed by. Was this Kiro's doing?  
  
"My, my, my, if it isn't the youngest of the Millennia Kingdom's princes. I feel so privileged that they sent you to find me. I thought that if I stirred up enough trouble, someone would show." A male with black and silver hair appeared in front of the male. A ruby heart shaped crystal hung around his neck.  
  
"That's-" Shiro's eyes flickered with hatred as he glared at the crystal that hung around the new male's neck. "You bastard, you won't have that crystal for too long. I'm going to rip your neck off then take the crystal back. Once I do that, I'm going to shove your heart in your throat, then shove it up you're a-"  
  
"My, what a mouth you have. I wonder what the Queen would say about that," the male simpered. He fingered the necklace he wore, while staring at the dark haired male. "You know, you should really get your temper in check. I might "accidentally" break the crystal if you're too haste."  
  
For a moment, Shiro's eyes widened, but narrowed into what appeared to be crimson slits. His aura flared up as he took his battle stance. "I'm not going to give you a chance. You'll die before trying!"  
  
[And now here's what happens next]  
  
Shiro raced at Kiro with his sword rose. The two toned haired male looked at his opponent with a slight smirk as he pulled out a katana of his own, preparing for Shiro. The young man attacked Kiro.  
  
"Wow, he's pretty good with a sword. And that aura, it's incredible," Lita said.  
  
"He reminds me of someone," Jin said.  
  
"I know what you mean," Touya said. "His movements are well thought out. If he's as powerful as we felt then he would give even Yusuke a run for his money." The four individuals watched Shiro attacking Kiro with all his strength, before being pushed back.  
  
"Well, seems that you get better all the time, little prince." Kiro gave the boy a mocking applaud. "But your power still pales in comparison to mine now that I have your parents' crystal. Watch as I demonstrate what I can do." With a snap of his fingers, the male turned the air frigid with the aura of his youki. Shiro reinforces his barrier around the others. He could not let them get hurt. They were the future of the world after all.  
  
*Dammit, I didn't think that he was able to release so much of the crystal's power. How is it possible, only my parents are suppose to be able to handle the crystal in such a manner.* Shiro stood his ground, he would not be defeated by such a low youkai as this male.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the-" Shinya's attention snapped to the window as he felt a large power building from somewhere in the city. His eyes narrowed, seeing darkness starting to shroud the sky with evil. "Kiro."  
  
"Shinya!" Sana ran up to the male as he stared out the window. The half wind youkai looked up at her, noticing the concern on her face.  
  
"What is it? What's the matter?"  
  
"Shiro's gone! I went by his classroom to ask him to share my lunch, but the girls in his class said he hasn't come back to class," Sana said. "Do you think he not hungry?" Shinya stared at the half youko for a long second, concluding that sometimes she really was senseless.  
  
"I sense a barrier," Shinya said, getting up from where he sat.  
  
"Do you think that Shiro's in a fight?" Sana inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like the feel of the energy that's being gathered. It's similar to Millennia Queen Serenity's power, but it's dark and evil. Shiro may be fighting Kiro, and if he is, he's going to need our help immediately," Shinya remarked soberly. "It's time we got to work Sana."  
  
"Right, I understand."  
  
The girl's eyes got serious as she pulled a few seeds from her pocket. Letting them drop to the floor, she focused her youki on the area surrounding her. Abruptly, the seeds that were on the ground burst into vines, weaving their way under the desks unnoticed by the students. Once the vines covered the whole floor, a mist rose up from the vines. Sana pulled out a spell talisman.  
  
"I call upon the flames of the underworld. I ask you to aid me in casting a spell of illusion." Tiny spirit flames appeared around Sana as she concentrated on casting her spell. Her tone softened as she chanted her spell. No one in the classroom seemed to notice, which was what they wanted.  
  
*She's useful for something every now and then I guess.* Shinya thought to himself as he watched her flag the talisman around before sealing it above the door of the classroom.  
  
"Let's get going. That spell should hold out long enough to get what we need done," Sana said, turning to the wind youkai. "Do your thing, windy."  
  
"All right." Pushing the window open, he hopped out of it, using his youki to levitate himself in mid air. "Now, here we go." Extending his youki out, he created a carpet of energy for Sana to float on. "Let's just hope that we aren't too late to help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kage!" Raye screamed as she watched the boy's body fall into a limp heap. "Kage! Answer me! Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't waste your breath calling him," the male named Kiro said, as he walked towards the body that continued to lay motionless on the ground. "The power of this crystal ripped through his body, and tore apart his soul. I was surprised he was able to take three straight blasts from this crystal and still get up afterwards. But I suppose that means he isn't as weak as I thought he was."  
  
"Kage!" Raye called once again. Tears welled up in her eyes when she watched the male get up from off the ground slowly. Blood spilled from just about every exposed area on his body.  
  
"Don't worry about me. . .I'm fine," Shiro said as he got back in his stance. "I'm not that easily defeated."  
  
"Oh, you aren't are you, I guess I underestimated you greatly. But that won't happen again." Kiro used the power of the crystal to excel his speed to the point where no one could catch his movement. "Maybe if you didn't shield the others with your power little prince, you would be more of a challenge for me than this!"  
  
Shiro screamed as he was flung back. The boy skidded to a stop just in front of the barrier. Turning his head to the side, he hacked up a large flow of blood. He could hear Raye and the others calling for him to let them help, but he knew they would not be able to handle this male. This was his battle, he was not going to let them die because he was too weak to protect them.  
  
"Are you hurt little prince. You know you can end your suffering by not getting in my way. If you just will let me do what I need to, you can live in peace," Kiro said. He watched the male give him a death glare as he struggled to make it to his feet. Kiro sighed as he rose his hand. "I guess that is a no. I hate to kill you, little prince, but you won't look the other way. Die!"  
  
"Vine Whip Slash!" A sharp object nearly sliced through Kiro if he hadn't been wearing the Millennia Heart Crystal. He moved out the way, but was taken off guard by a violent burst of wind that tore into his back. "Vine Whip Slash!" The object identified as a normal vine, though it was razor sharp sliced off the male's arm.  
  
"Kage, are you okay?" Shinya dropped down from the sky in front of Shiro. Shiro said nothing as he looked at the wind youkai and the youko that was using her whip to hold Kiro at bay.  
  
"You fools think that I'm easily beaten because of reinforcements. Think again!" Kiro (having only one arm at the moment because Sana's not giving him time to regenerate) created a force field around himself. "You won't be able to harm me now!"  
  
"Don't bet on it." Dropping his sword, Shiro rose his right arm up concentrating all his power that wasn't in the barrier into his open palm. "You never gave me the opportunity to use my real power. I'll show you why my name is Kage." The boy's energy turned from blue to crimson to black as he begun to create a small dark flame in his hand. "This is a Makai flame. Not just any one, a shadow flame from a dark part of the Makai."  
  
"Kage, you can't attempt it," Shinya said, blocking the way. "Are you trying to kill yourself. In the condition you're in, you're likely to-"  
  
"Get out my way Kaze or I'll take you along with this bastard," Shiro said. His eyes had turned a dark crimson color, flowing with the dark power that was passed on from his father. Shinya hesitated for a second, but moved out the way, knowing that Shiro would not hesitate to do so, especially when he was tapping into the full extent of his power. "Now, I think it's time you tasted my real power. Kageryuha!" (A/N: This move translates to "Shadow Dragon Wave," which is like a flip to Hiei's Kokuryuha.) The flame disappeared from out of Shiro's hand and seemed to have disappeared completely.  
  
"Where did it go?" Lita said.  
  
The dragon reappeared in front of Kiro's shield, smashing itself into the shield, in turn cracking it. The dragon roared as it forced its way through, surprising Kiro. "Impossible!" Before the dragon could do more damage, the male disappeared, swearing that he would be back to finish them off. Once he was gone, the dragon diminished. The barrier around Raye, Amy, Lita, Mieko, Jin, and Touya disappeared also.  
  
"Kage, you did it," Sana said.  
  
The male glared at both her and Shinya before speaking again. "What took you idiots so long to get here?" His vision blurred as he felt himself losing consciousness. The last thing he heard before passing out into complete blackness was his mother's voice calling his name. *Mother. . .father. . .I'm sorry.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rimnerel: And there you go. What I could make out of this sorry excuse of a sequel.  
  
Nakoruru: What did you just say about my story?!  
  
Ryo: Uh-oh, she's about to blow. Rim, you better apologize to your sister for the remark. I happen to think that it's a good sequel.  
  
Rimnerel: Why didn't it get as many reviews as One Strange Day or even Thoughts Of Yesterday?  
  
(Nakoruru clocks Rimnerel over the head with a large mallet.)  
  
Nakoruru (brow twitching): Want to say anything else?  
  
Rimnerel (X_____X): . . .  
  
Nakoruru: Thought so. But okay everyone. I'm going to try to get back to work on this on a regular basis. I promise the next chapter shall be out Wednesday. So stay tuned to find out what happen. 


	14. Chapter 11

Nakoruru: Hello everyone!  
  
Rimnerel: It's me and my sissy back for another chapter.  
  
(Insects chirping because no one is around. The two fan fiction writers look around with a classic anime look on their faces.)  
  
Nakoruru (-_-): There's no one around.  
  
Rimnerel (-__-): Man, I guess we waited too long to update. Oh well, we can't leave this one unattended to. Someone may come back.  
  
Blazer (walks in): Nak, Rim, why in the world is it so quiet around. . .oh. . .no readers. Oh well, let's get started before you get the nerve to stop working.  
  
Nakoruru: My sister and I took turns writing this one, so if anyone cares and wanted to know why it was so strange, that's the reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young woman with green eyes stared down at the male that remained unconscious. Her eyes tears up once again as she reached down to stroke his hair from out of his face. Sana bit her lip, trying to remain as calm as she could. "Shiro. . .please wake up. . ." The girl bowed her head, feeling her shoulders shake violently once again. Tears tumbled down her face, as she could no longer control her tears. "Please wake up! Please!"  
  
"Sana. . ." A young man with brownish red hair walked into the room. He looked just as upset as the girl was. After all, it had been nearly a week since that battle with Kiro. A week and Kiro had not come back after them. The male glanced over at the male in the bed, his eyes darkening with some incredibly dark emotion. With a short sigh, he walked over to the girl and sat down, letting her lean against his shoulder and cry. "He'll be fine, he won't let anything keep him down for too long."  
  
"Shin-ya" Sana continued sobbing, uncertain of the truth that the male was saying. Of course they both knew that he was strong, but he had been going up against the power of the Millennia Heart Crystal, his parents crystal to be exact. That said crystal was the cause of him laying here now in almost a coma like state. They didn't know what kind of psychological wounds the young man was suffering from along with physical ones.  
  
The two sat by the bed one in tears while the other was consoling. They didn't hear the soft knock on the door before an individual walked into the room. Her pink eyes saddened when she caught sight of the two teens. She believed that everyone was taking it hard.  
  
[Flashback to that day]  
  
"You idiots, what took you so long." Everyone watched as the young man with black hair fell forward. Shinya ran over, catching the young man before he hit the group. Panic filled his eyes as he kneeled down, seating the young man's body into a sitting position.  
  
"Kage! Hey Kage, you okay?" Shinya lightly shook the male, not getting a response. He felt his heart pound rapidly as he felt Shiro's life energy starting to dip down. "Kage, wake up! Answer me! Come on stop joking with me. Wake up!"  
  
"Kaze. . ." Sana ran up to Shinya, her eyes wide with fear. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Shinya said. "He's lost a lot of energy and blood. We're going to need to stop his bleeding immediately."  
  
"Is there something we can do?" Raye walked up to the male with concern. Shinya looked at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
"We. . .I don't know. We've never had a problem like this before," Shinya said.  
  
"Raye! Amy! Jin! Lita! Toya! Are you okay?" Serena ran up to the group, but stopped once she saw the unconscious Shiro. "Kage."  
  
"Some guy with two toned hair attacked us," Raye said. "That young man protected us, but in the process. . ." Raye turned her head away, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Kaze, Kage, Tsuta, are things. . ." Botan came down off her oar to find the damage down. "Oh no."  
  
"It was Kiro," Sana said, her voice thick with tears she tried to fight back. "He was using the crystal he stole from the Queen. Me and Kaze came just in time to help him, but. . ."  
  
"I understand," Botan said. "You should get him to safety." The two teens nodded as Kaze gather his partner's body into his arms then looked over to Sana. She looked at him briefly, before turning her eyes on the body in his arms.  
  
"Wait one second, what's going on?" Serena said. "Are you friends of Kage? Is he going to be all right? I have to know."  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity, we don't have any answers right now," Kaze said. "We don't have much time. Please excuse us." Before Serena could question the teen more, Kaze created a whirlwind of energy around him, Sana, and Shiro. In a matter of seconds, the trio was gone from sight.  
  
"Pretty impressive," Jin said, watching the kid's wind movement with ease. There was something about that kid that seemed familiar, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Had he met that kid somewhere before?  
  
Serena turned directly to Botan once the three were gone. Her eyes begged for answers, knowing that Botan knew more about this. "You have to tell me what's going on? What's happening?"  
  
Botan gave the woman a serious look before looking away. There was no way she could tell Serena that Shiro was her son in the future and that he had come back in time to protect her from a horrible future. There was no way that she could tell the woman all about the things that Shiro, Shinya, and Sana had told her and Koenma now that this incident had come into play. "I'm truly sorry Serena, but I can't give you that information. You'll have to hear it from them. . .if they want to tell you."  
  
"Botan, please! I have to know what's going on. He saved my life, I just want to know if there is something I can do to help by chance," Serena pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can not tell you. There's a lot more to this than I can possibly tell you," Botan apologized as she hopped back on her oar to go after the teens from the future. She felt bad for not being able to tell Serena that the young man that saved her, was also her future son. It would probably eat at her if she knew anyway.  
  
[Flashback ends]  
  
"Botan." Botan was brought out of her thoughts, seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"Hi. No change?" inquired Botan. She watched the male shake his head sadly. For some reason, she thought he was taking it the hardest. Maybe it was because they seemed to be the best of friends despite Shiro's saturnine state. From what Pluto had told her and Koenma, the two were almost always together growing up, when Shiro didn't tag along with his older brother.  
  
"I don't know what will break him out of this state," Shinya said quietly. The twinkle in his eyes had all but vanished with the days that passed. "His wounds have healed and his youki is almost completely back. At least it's to the point he should be up and moving around. But he hasn't waked up yet. I fear if this keeps up he will never."  
  
"Maybe. . ." Botan said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" Shinya looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"Maybe we can try to bring Serena here. She is his mother in the future after all. Maybe she can reach him from wherever he is," Botan suggested. "I think it would ease maybe more than just his mind, but hers too. She's really worried about him."  
  
"I thought about that. Maybe it will work," Shinya said. "Do you think you can bring her here? And if you can, I think it's time that Yusuke knew the truth. Kiro without a shadow of a doubt come after Emi and Kazuya along with the others."  
  
"Do you think that's wise to tell him now?" The voice of Pluto arose out of no where. Everyone turned to see the woman coming in the door. She had a grim look on her face. Despite all the misgivings she and the other two outer senshi had about the pairing at first, both Ryo and Shiro had grown on her. To see the young man in this sort of condition broke her heart.  
  
"Setsuna," Shinya said. "You left the time gate?"  
  
"Only for a little while. I came to check on Shiro. I'm sorry I couldn't come before. I was speaking with Rini and the others. They wanted to know what was going on. And told me to ask if you wanted help with this case," Pluto replied.  
  
"Help? No." Shinya shook his head rapidly. He didn't want anymore of his friends getting hurt because of this case. Once Shiro woke up, everything would be taken care of. "Everyone here should be enough to take down Kiro. And once we tell Yusuke, things will be set back on track. He can be trusted."  
  
"I know that, but don't you think that if you tell him with Serena here, she will also know. Do you think it's wise that she should know now?" Pluto inquired.  
  
"She has a right to know," Botan spoke up. "I just don't know if she will be able to take it. I mean, this is her son laying here fight to come back to consciousness after all."  
  
Shinya gently moved Sana from his shoulder and stood up. Looking down at Shiro one last time, he headed for the door. "We'll know soon enough. I'm going to get them. Stay here with Sana and Shiro. I'll be back in a few."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was shocked to find the male with the dark brownish hair from the other day waiting for her as she headed out for the day. His blue eyes told her that Kage wasn't doing well. "Neo Queen Serenity, I was wondering if you would mind coming with me for a little while."  
  
"Is it about Kage?" Serena said.  
  
"Yes, it is about him."  
  
"Is he all right? Has anything happened to him? How are his wounds?" Serena inquired in one breath.  
  
"His wounds have healed, and his energy is almost back to what it should be, but. . ." The male's eyes watered up as he looked away from her. His hands were at his sides, but clenched into tight fists. "He won't wake up. It's like he's in a coma. I can't get any sort of response out of him. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I've been strong around Botan and my other partner, but. . ." Shinya bowed his head, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Serena walked up to the male, placing her arms around his shoulders. *They must be really close. Poor boy.* Serena waited for him to calm down before speaking. "It's okay. I'll help anyway I can. Just take me to him."  
  
"Do you mind that we get Yusuke first?" The young man said lifting his face from her shoulder. For a moment, Serena had a quick déjà vu feeling. Like one of the times she had held Lita when the young woman had broke up with a boyfriend that had really hurt her. Lita had been the same as this male, strong around others, until she just broke down. The male even favored Lita.  
  
"Yusuke? What for?"  
  
"There's something that I must tell you both that is really important. I don't know when the next battle will come, but we can't be unprepared as before. My partner would come out of his coma and kill me if anything happened to you," Shinya said with a small smile on his lips. Serena had a feeling that this. . .whatever it was. . .was more than what it seemed. Yusuke was right about them all being already deeply involved with whatever it was that was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Serena walked into the room where Shiro was still unconscious. Sana still sat by Shiro's bedside, but her tears had subsided. Botan sat by the young girl, awaiting Yusuke and Serena's arrival. Looking up at the two, she smiled, but it dropped immediately. Serena walked over to the bed, looking down at the young male. He seemed so peaceful there, as if he was sleeping beauty waiting to be awakened.  
  
"Why did I have to come here again?" Yusuke said as he looked at Shinya.  
  
"There's trouble. I thought we wouldn't have to tell you about it and could do things inconspicuously, but our enemy won't let you go free. He's going to try to come after you and the others once again. I didn't want you to be unprepared when coming up against him," Shinya said.  
  
"What does this guy you're after want with us?" Yusuke asked. He saw a slow sad smile come to his lips as he stared at Shiro. "Kaze?"  
  
"You don't have to call me that anymore. You can use my real name, since I'm about to tell you the real reason that we came back from the future," Shinya replied.  
  
"Your real name?"  
  
"Shinya Kino. Eldest son of Jin and Lita Kino." Yusuke, who had already found out Shinya's identity, was not surprised by his name. But Serena, having Yusuke only tell her a quarter of the story, was more than shocked. This young man was Lita and Jin's. . .he was the child born to the two just that same year.  
  
"I can't believe that. . .you're their son," Serena awed. Another light smile appeared on Shinya's face as he looked over in Sana's direction.  
  
"Then I guess you're going to be even more surprised by everyone else's identity," Shinya said. "Introduce yourself Sana."  
  
The girl sitting in the chair by Shiro's bed looked up at Serena and Yusuke with a short smile, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not my usual cheerful self. My name is Sana. Sana Minamino, second child to Raye and Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
"You're Raye's daughter?" Yusuke gaped. "Well, I'm pretty surprised. So, what about Kage?"  
  
"His name is Shiro," Sana said.  
  
"Shiro. . .that's a beautiful name," Serena said.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Shinya said. "You were the one after all that gave him that name."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: The end of another chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: Maybe by the end of October you'll have some reviewers again. I'm getting back to "A Place For My Head."  
  
Nakoruru: I don't care if you don't help me finish out this story.  
  
Rimnerel: Look stop tripping. I'm helping you with the next chapter tomorrow like you're helping me with the yaoi tomorrow too.  
  
Blazer: Guess I'll leave again since I'm not needed. So I guess we can see the next chapter out by Monday. Interesting how you're getting back in gear at a quicker pace. Maybe Rim should have helped out earlier.  
  
Nakoruru: Be quiet. Let's get out of here. 


	15. Chapter 12

Nakoruru: Yay! We have some reviewers Rim!  
  
Rimnerel: You mean you have reviewers. This is your story after all. But I'm glad I was acknowledged too.  
  
Nakoruru: Let's see, what do I have to address. Oh yeah! Bunnychu. To your question, Kiro is just some random enemy I created for the purpose of this story. In a way I kind of based him off both Diamond and Darien. But I just thought that a new villain would make things keep turning.  
  
Rimnerel: And we would like to thank everyone else for reviewing. If you have any questions, let us know and we will see can we answer them.  
  
Nakoruru: Now on to the story. This is where everything comes out! Serena is about to find out the truth about Kage and why he's here. Yay, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Serena and Yusuke looked at Shinya who had walked back over to Shiro's bedside, standing by his friend's side. He glanced up at them. No one for a long minute spoke until Serena did. Had she just heard right? Had he just said that she had given Shiro his name? What was he getting at?  
  
"You said that. . ." Serena started.  
  
Shinya nodded to her unfinished statement. "That's right. You gave him his name. Shiro Tsukino."  
  
"That would mean that. . ." Yusuke started also, but never got to finish his sentence before Shinya nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, that makes him Serena's youngest son and child," Shinya stated.  
  
"He's my youngest son. You mean me and Hiei are going to have another child?" Serena could not believe it, but in a way could. That's why this young man had felt so familiar to her. Why she trusted him with her whole heart and soul when first they met.  
  
"That's right," Sana said. "Me, Shinya, and Shiro grow up together. And are also partners."  
  
"Partners?" Serena inquired.  
  
"In the future, we make up a new group of Spirit Detectives. The driving force behind our assignments isn't Botan or Koenma so much, but someone who will take up the job after Yusuke retires," Shinya said, sitting down next to the bed.  
  
"And that would be?" Yusuke said.  
  
An amused light came into Shinya's eyes as he stared at Yusuke. "That would be your daughter, Emi Urameshi."  
  
"You mean that she has enough power to take up my duty?"  
  
"Amazing as it seems, yes. Not only can she mimic the Spirit Wave technique; she can also channel your Spirit Gun technique also. Second in charge of the younger detectives would be her best friend, and heir to the Moon Kingdom, Rini Tsukino. But we can't forget that Ryo helps them out," Shinya said.  
  
"In the future, our children will be picking up the task of Spirit Detective for both dimensions. I would have never guessed," Yusuke said, a short smile of pride rising to his lips at the thought of his daughter heading the Rei Tantei duties. "So right now you're on assignment from Emi, Rini, and Ryo?"  
  
"Exactly. From time to time we find powerful youkai that try to upset the balance of things as now. The youkai we are chasing now, Kiro, is one such example. Though we would never have expected for him to succeed this far," Shinya said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean? Him traveling back in time to try to get rid of us?" Serena said.  
  
"It's not just that, Queen Serenity," Sana replied. "Kiro is destroying our future as we speak."  
  
"What has he done?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"About fourteen years from now, you, Queen Serenity, will rise to the status of Millennia Queen, creating a new crystal that stabilizes Millennia Crystal Tokyo. But Kiro pretended to come to you and our King for help. Once he got both you and Hiei to trust him, he tried killing you both, only to have you defeat him, but not before he stole the Millennia Heart Crystal. Causing both you and Hiei to enter a deep slumber until the crystal is returned to you," Shinya said.  
  
"That's awful," Serena said.  
  
"We thought that only you and Hiei would be able to use the power of the crystal, but we were wrong. He can tap into the power, and he came back to change the future so when he returned, there was nothing but darkness for him to rule over," Sana said. "Since me, Shinya, and Shiro are the top fighters in the second generation of detectives, Emi sent us to retrieve the crystal and protect everyone here."  
  
"What's really awful about the whole thing is Shiro," Shinya said.  
  
"What about my son?" Serena inquired.  
  
"When you and Hiei regressed into a deep slumber Shiro blamed himself for what happened. He never told me, but I could always tell what he was thinking. After all, we've stuck together as long as anyone can remember. He was already moody when we hit puberty, but he became more like so after. He thinks that if he were stronger this would never have happened. You and his father have been in a deep slumber for two years now, and each year that passes, causes him to shy away from everyone and to be a loner," Shinya said.  
  
"Man, he sounds exactly like Hiei use to be," Yusuke said, looking down at the unconscious young man in the bed. He could see the resemblance between the two now. Right down to their fighting abilities they were alike.  
  
Shinya chuckled a bit at Yusuke's observation. "Yes, I suppose he is. He's always been that way I guess. Even his mother stated that fact to him on more than one occasion. Thing about Shiro is that he's a mother's boy. He loves his mother with his entire heart, so it pains him to see her in such a state."  
  
"He has his mother's eyes, I wouldn't be surprised. And knowing him, he probably doesn't like people noting that fact about him," Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Exactly, so please don't mention it to him when he wakes up. Even though he is my best friend, he'll take my head off for telling you that," Shinya chuckled. "So, you see our dilemma. We are against the clock. Our future's peace is slowly dissolving without our King and Queen, and we have no idea when Kiro will attack again. We need both your help."  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
"We need Serena to see can she awaken Shiro. Maybe if he hears her voice, he'll come back to us," Botan spoke up for the first time since the conversation had started.  
  
"I guess I could give it a try. I owe him so much. He helped me out in such a tight spot with Alshra and all." Serena walked over to the bed, taking her future son's hand, gripping it tightly. Kneeling beside the bed, she took her other hand to stroke his hair. How could she have missed such resemblance between him and Hiei when they had first met? Tears came to Serena's eyes as she knelt by his bedside stroking his hair. It felt so natural to her to be doing this. "Shiro. . .Shiro can you hear me? You have to wake up."  
  
Everyone watched the woman kneeling by the male's bed stroking his hair, hoping that maybe her voice could bring him back to them. There wasn't much time for him to be like this. Kiro, for all they knew, was already on his way for his next big attack. Shinya held his breath as he watched the crystal inside her broach glow, surrounding her with a soft silver glow. When it subsided, she was Neo Queen Serenity. The woman didn't seem to notice as she continued to stroke her son's hair.  
  
"Shiro, you have to wake up. Please wake up for me," Serena whispered, feeling tears fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~  
  
[Shiro's unconscious POV]  
  
There's nothing but darkness and emptiness. Am I dead now? Is this what death is? No that can't be right. If I were dead, Botan would have come to lead my soul away. I've been to the Rei Kai plenty of times. Death isn't like this. Could this be some new kind of death because of the isolation that I've surrounded myself by, perhaps? Maybe I'm being pushed for not being able to protect my mother and father. I'm nothing but a weakling. They must hate me.  
  
I hate myself. How could I be so weak as to let Kiro take the Millennia Heart Crystal? My mother and father's crystal? I should have been strong enough to protect them. Idiot, idiot, idiot, I'm nothing but an idiot. He escaped to the past to change things. My mother would have died if I hadn't given her the boost from what little power remained from the Millennia Heart Crystal that was left in Millennia Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Worthless, how could I be so worthless? Kiro used my parents' crystal as if it was a simple task. He shouldn't have been able to do such a thing. I'm not even strong enough to use the power of the crystal if I had it. But he used it, and against me too! Dammit. . .what good am I if I can't even stave off an attack like that. I nearly got Aunt Raye and the others killed because of how weak I am. I would have never been able to live it down if something had happened to them.  
  
The others would have hated me forever. But I would have deserved it. I mean, I would have let them down. It would have been my entire fault that I couldn't save my parents, and everyone else's. I'm supposed to be such a powerful Spirit Detective, but. . .I should just stay in this black emptiness. At least then I won't be such a burden to everyone.  
  
*Shiro, come back to me, please wake up. *  
  
"Wh-what was that? Who's calling my name?"  
  
*Shiro, you have to wake up. There's not much time left. Kiro will be back. You have to wake up and help Sana and Shinya. *  
  
"No. . .they don't need me. I'm useless to them. I nearly got their parents killed. They're better off without me. I should just stay here."  
  
*No, you have to wake up. Please Shiro. We need you. *  
  
"Mother?"  
  
*Please come back to me, Shiro. Please help me. *  
  
"Mother. . .I'm not strong enough. I wasn't able to save you when Kiro took the Millennia Heart Crystal. Both you and otou-chan are asleep because I couldn't get the crystal back."  
  
*Don't say that. *  
  
"But it's true! It's true that I'm not as strong as Rini or Ryo. They are more like otou-chan than I am. I'm a failure!"  
  
*No you aren't. I love you and so does your father. We know you're trying your hardest to get the crystal back. We're so proud of you, Shiro. You've grown so strong without us. Please come back to us. You can't give up now. Kiro will be back soon. Shinya and Sana can't do this without you. *  
  
"But mother. . ."  
  
"Believe in yourself. We know you can do it. You have everyone's support on your side. We are here for you. Remember that always. *  
  
"Mother. . .I'll try once more. I will get the crystal back no matter what happens. I promise to make you proud of me. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Everyone watched as Shiro's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, his eyes were a confused blue, then he noticed that someone was kneeling at his bedside holding his hand. Looking over, his eyes widened seeing the woman in the gown and a pair of wings attached to her back. Serena, or rather Neo Queen Serenity, opened her eyes, which were full of tears, looking at Shiro.  
  
"M-m-mother. . ." Shiro eyes softened.  
  
"Shiro, you came back to us. I'm so glad," Serena smiled at the male, letting go of his hand. Shiro sat up, looking around to find Shinya, Sana, Botan, and Yusuke.  
  
"How long have I been out?" the question was directed towards Shinya who looked as if he was going to break down into tears. Shiro was unexpected bombarded by Sana who clasped to him crying.  
  
"We thought you would never wake up," Sana cried.  
  
"You were out for a week," Shinya said. "It's good to have you back."  
  
"I suppose it's good to see you all," Shiro paused in his sentence, looking down with a barely visible smile at the half youko girl clinging to him. "Even this mutt." Shiro looked over at his mother then moved his hand to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry for making you cry over me."  
  
"That's okay. As long as you're fine things will be all right," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"So, now that I'm awake, what's been going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): Sorry to stop so abruptly with this chappie, me and Rim think that it's the best place to stop cause the next chapter is going to go into Kiro's reappearance and some more dialogue.  
  
Rimnerel: So, is the next chapter coming out tomorrow or are we going to wait a day?  
  
Nakoruru: I think we can wait a day or two. So probably Wednesday we're going to get out the next chapter.  
  
Rimnerel: All right. Wednesday it shall be. This story is slowly winding down. Not much longer until the end, eh?  
  
Nakoruru: Nope. So until Wednesday people, this is Nakoruru and Rimnerel leaving you with this happy chapter. 


	16. Chapter 13

Nakoruru: Hello, everyone.  
  
Blazer (looking around): Where's your sister?  
  
Nakoruru: Oh, she said something about Tala and thugs or something like that and ran off. I can't keep up with her you know that.  
  
Blazer (blinks): O-kay. I don't think I want to ask.  
  
(Rimnerel runs up to the two with a giant smile on her face.)  
  
Nakoruru (brow rose): Should I ask sister of mine?  
  
Rimnerel: Sorry, I got an idea for chapter eight of A Place For My Head. I had to go write it down for you so you can help me write it. So, we have reviewers.  
  
Nakoruru: So we're going to go ahead and get to the reviews.  
  
Henio~ Thanks for liking our story. We hope you continue to read it.  
  
Kay-san~ It was playing on our minds to put Shiro and Sana together, but as we were writing, another pairing for him came into mind. But we'll see what we can do about that request.  
  
Bunnychu~ We have lots of homework, we know how it is. And then the work schedule that we're working under only allows us so much time to write chapters.  
  
Nakoruru: And welcome back Mitsukai missed ya. Don't worry, things have been hectic over my way too. My stupid boss is making me work four to nine all week and then I'm working Saturday nine to five, so I have no quality time to make longer chapters without rushing to just add in filler material. (signs) Oh well, it looks good in my paycheck.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, don't worry. You'll get time off sissy, but for now, let's do this next chapter and see what we can do with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[In the future]  
  
The young woman with the pink hair done in cone like buns with long streamers coming down from the cone like buns walked over to the window, looking out over the city that was slowly dying without their Queen and King. Her red eyes closed wearily as she turned from the window. How much longer will this go on? Would it end with their world being consumed by total darkness, or would hope be brought back in the form of the crystal that was stolen?  
  
"I can't take this waiting any longer." The woman walked out the room, going down the hall to where two individuals were after another tiresome battle with nearly overwhelming youkai and youma enemies. The young man and woman looked up at the other woman to see the fire in her eyes.  
  
"Rini, what do you plan on doing?" A woman with dark brown hair said, as she brushed her short hair out of her eyes. "I've known you too long to know that look in your eyes."  
  
"Then you know that I can't sit around here any longer, Emi," Rini said haughtily.  
  
"And you think you're going to go back in time and make sure that Shiro, Sana, and Shinya get the crystal back," Emi said, getting up from her chair. The others in the room looked over at the pink haired woman.  
  
"Don't be such a hot head, the kids can do it," said the male with black hair. Rini walked over and smacked him over the head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"What do you think it's for, Ryo! I'm worried about Shiro and the others. The brat did get himself in a one-on-one fight with Kiro. And barely survived it, might I add. Then they had to tell mother and the others the truth about their mission. This has gotten too far out of hand. Things were supposed to have stayed secret!" yelled Rini at her younger brother. The young man flinched under her tone.  
  
"That brat that you're mentioning is one of our most strongest detectives, he can do it. He has a few emotional issues at times, but that's what makes him who he is, I'm not worried about him," Ryo said, just as Rini smacked him over the head again. "Why do you keep hitting me! You're worst than Emi."  
  
"Hey, don't make me have to hurt you, Ryo," Emi said with a note of warning in her voice.  
  
"Will you stop ganging up on me?" Ryo said.  
  
"Maybe if you were more concerned about that brat," Rini scolded. "He is your younger brother too, remember Ryo?"  
  
Ryo looked up into his sister's eyes, seeing concern. Even though she may call Shiro a brat or terror, and they hardly seemed to get along, he knew she cared about him. If anything were to happen to him, she would not take it lightly. Despite the fact that Shiro looked up to him a lot while growing up, it was Rini that took the time to teach him about their family and how to fight.  
  
Ryo's crimson eyes softened as he gave his sister a smile. "I know you're worried about him. I know you're afraid something will happen to him, but you also have to have faith that he can do it. He's not one of our strongest detectives for nothing. And remember he has Shinya and Sana. They will be able to do it."  
  
"Ryo. . ." Rini sighed, knowing he was right. She had to have more faith in him. Yet, it was her baby brother that was going up against Kiro, who had the Millennia Heart Crystal in his possession. The next time they fought, Shiro could come out a lot worst than just unconscious for a few days.  
  
"Anyway, we need you here," said a new voice. The three turned around to find an older male with crimson hair looking at them. His emerald eyes studied each.  
  
"Uncle Kurama," Rini said.  
  
"You're currently the leader of the senshi, they need your guidance until your mother can awaken. You're also heir to the kingdom, if anything were to happen to you in the past, it would not help things out here. It's your duty to stay," Kurama said wisely. "I understand you're worried about Shiro, he can be like Hiei sometimes, so it's easily understandable. But my daughter and Shinya are with him, they'll keep him out of more trouble."  
  
"My father's right." A young woman with red hair and amethyst eyes walked in behind Kurama. "Right now, we should focus on what's happening here."  
  
"Mieko, you believe in them, don't you?" Rini inquired, feeling foolish for not believing in her young brother. Mieko believed in them, along with everyone else, so why couldn't she?  
  
Seeing her friend's expression change, Mieko gave Rini a giant smile. "He's your baby brother, I understand. It's always hard to let go. But he's smart, and he knows his limit. You shouldn't worry so much. He'll come back safely."  
  
"I know, I know. I should trust the little spore more. I'll just have to try now," Rini replied with a smile.  
  
"That's the spirit. Everything will be fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[In the past]  
  
Everyone was surprised to hear what Serena and Yusuke told all of them. Maybe Hiei, Raye, Lita, Jin, and Kurama more so than everyone else since of course Shinya, Sana, and Shiro were their children after all.  
  
"So, you have to stop this guy from killing us?" Lita inquired. Her eyes still remained on Shinya who was currently sitting in mid air using his youki. His chin was rested on his fists as he watched Shiro. Occasionally, his ears would prick up.  
  
"That's about the weight of it. He's really powerful right now, so be in your guards," Shiro said. His eyes every once in a while went to his father, who was studying him. He wondered what the man was thinking about him. Lowering his eyes, then turning them back to Lita, he gave her a short smile. "But the three of us won't let anything happen to you. It's our duty to protect you, even if it means our lives."  
  
"Hopefully it won't come down to that," Sana added in, so it wouldn't seem that Shiro was bent on suicide. Sometimes she wondered why he said things like that. It really worried her that he would end up giving his life for some cause, and there would be nothing, the rest of them could do to save him. The half-koorime male shifted an eye to her for a second, then shifted them away again.  
  
"So what do we do for now? Wait until he comes after us?" Raye said. "I would rather not have a repeat of what happened last time."  
  
"Me neither," Amy said. "Isn't there a way that we could locate him before he found us?"  
  
Shinya shook his head no. "If there was, we would have been found him and done what we could to get the crystal back. Because of the crystal, his energy is shrouded."  
  
"Then why not use the power of the crystal to find him," Amy suggested. "If there was by chance something that we could lock on to, then maybe we could calculated his exact location."  
  
"And ambush him before he has a chance to know what hit him," Mina said. "That's a wicked plan."  
  
"But do we even have something that we can use to lock onto the crystal's location?" Raye said. "We may have a plan, but if we don't have the other pieces to make it work, the plan is useless."  
  
Reaching into his shirt, Shiro pulled out a small compact. Flipping it open, he pressed a button. "Hey, anyone around. There's something I need to ask you guys." As soon as he was finished, there came a voice that caused Shinya and Sana both to flinch.  
  
"You idiot where have you been?! Why haven't you decided to get in contact with me! Have you realized that I've worried myself sick thinking about you! I would have never know what was happening if Shinya and Sana hadn't called and told me! I have the nerve to come back in time and-"  
  
"Will you shut up?" Shiro said with annoyance.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up! If you weren't my baby brother Shiro, I would knock some sense in your head, you arrogant little spore!"  
  
"Rini, I needed to ask you a question," Shiro said, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, as his sister continued to rant on about how much she had worried with him. That was until someone placed a hand over her mouth and moved her away from the communicator. In the background, the young man could hear Rini fussing with someone, probably Ryo. Occasionally he heard his big brother yelp in pain as she was probably kicking his butt about now.  
  
"Sorry about that kid, what's up?" Emi came on, a cheerful smile on her face despite the carnage going on in the background. "You know your sister was worried about you, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Couldn't help but know she was screaming it in my ear after all," Shiro said.  
  
"So what is it you need?" Emi inquired.  
  
"I was wondering, can we have a piece of the crystal that we still have," Shiro asked.  
  
"You mean from that small piece that your mother was able to save before Kiro took everything. Sure, I'll send you a piece. What do you plan on doing with it?" Emi looked behind her, which allowed Shiro to see his brother running away from Rini who had a chair in her hand. Despite their situation, it never amazed Shiro at the amount of lunacy that went on between them all.  
  
"We thought that sense Kiro has the crystal, we could use a piece of it to find out his exact location. That way we may have a chance to ambush him before he ambushes us," Shiro explained.  
  
"That's a cool plan. I bet Miss Amy thought it up," Emi said.  
  
"Yep. So mind sending us a piece before my sister kills my brother and then me?" Shiro said. Emi gave him a giant smile before nodding.  
  
"Sure. I'll send it right away." Closing the communicator, Shiro opened his hand just as something shimmered partially into existence. When the light around the object faded, a small crimson shard of some type of jewel laid in his palm. Turning to Amy, Shiro held out the object to her.  
  
"This is a shard of the crystal that my mother was able to save. Will that be enough? The other pieces are currently helping to maintain the future," Shiro said.  
  
"That's all right, I think this will be enough to find out where this guy is," Amy said. Taking the shard of the crystal, she pulled out her computer and began to analyze it. "I should have everything finished in a matter of hours."  
  
"All right," Shiro said. Turning away from the woman, he looked at Shinya who was still sitting in mid air staring at him. He knew Shinya could probably tell his every thought without having telepathy. "Shinya, when Amy finds a way to get to Kiro, come get me."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sana inquired.  
  
"None of your business, mutt," the male said with a light smile.  
  
"That's not nice! You can't just leave like that!" Sana said, puffing out her cheeks. Shiro said nothing as he disappeared in thin air.  
  
"Shinya, where did he go off to?" Serena asked curiously. The male with the brownish red hair smiled at Serena with one of his usual grins before shrugging. "What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes he goes one place, then ends up somewhere else," Shinya said. "He's always been like that."  
  
"So how do you know where to find him to tell him when Amy has found out about Kiro?" Even though Shiro was her son, she felt that he was still much of a stranger to her. It was like he was familiar to her, but he was distant, as if he didn't want Serena or anyone else to become close to him. Maybe he really was like how Hiei use to be. She was about to turn to Hiei when she noticed that she could not feel his presence. Looking around, she found he was no where to be found. "Hey, has anyone seen Hiei?"  
  
Raye and Lita, who were also accustomed to Hiei's appearances and disappearances shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he was here a moment ago. I guess he wanted some fresh air too. You shouldn't worry. Hiei can take care of himself," Raye assured.  
  
"Yeah, he will be fine. You shouldn't worry," Lita said.  
  
Serena nodded, knowing that Hiei could handle himself, but it was just the prospect that he didn't say a word to her. Was there something on his mind? She hoped both her husband and son would be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay that's all I can do tonight. I hope everyone can forgive the short chapters. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But I won't have it out to you guys until about Saturday.  
  
Rimnerel: And it's going to be so good! So until Saturday, see ya! 


	17. Chapter 14

Nakoruru: Hello everyone. It's another addition to this lovely crossover story. And with me again is my younger sister Rimnerel! Say hi Rim.  
  
Rimnerel: Hiya everyone. So what's up with today?  
  
Nakoruru: Don't you mean what's on for today?  
  
Rimnerel: Same thing. So what now?  
  
Nakoruru: The next chapter of Once More Under The Moon. So let's get to the reviews.  
  
Bunnychu~ Thanks for understanding the pain. We definitely are going to try to finish this one up as fast as we can, it's getting to be way too much.  
  
Kay-san~ Emi is Yusuke's daughter, just to remind you. And we think the request you put in earlier may come into effect soon enough.  
  
Henio~ We update as much as we can, it's hard when you work almost all of the week and go to classes too.  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, so that's all the reviews. Now let's get on with what's next. We hope you enjoy the next chapter to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiro stood in the wooded area of the park (the side of the park that's heavily wooded and sort of isolated); his thoughts were almost jumbled. They were going to have one final battle with Kiro for the Millennia Heart Crystal. He had to somehow get stronger before they left. He could not allow a repeat of what happened to happen this time. If they were going to do this, there could be no mistakes involved. The slightest failure could result in the end of Neo Millennia's age of peace.  
  
*I have to get stronger, for the sake of my friends, family, and everyone who's counting on me to do my best. * Shiro clenched his sword in his hand. The first thing he had to do was clear his mind of the despairing thoughts that invaded. *Concentrate Shiro. Don't focus on what could go wrong. I have to perfect the one move I've never been able to. *  
  
What the young man was unaware of as he cleared his mind and stabilized his youki was that he was being watched with interest. Masking his youki, Hiei sat in a tree watching his future son. He still could not believe what this young man had told him, yet he somehow knew it was true. Everything about them was so similar.  
  
Hiei watched a dark mass of youki swirl around the boy's body. Hiei figured that it was because he had passed on his own dark power to both his sons. Shiro opened his palm, a mass of black energy erupting from his fingertips gathering in his palm. The young man strained against the mass that he was creating, which was when Hiei realized what exactly the young man was doing.  
  
*A dark flame from the Makai? Is he really that strong to handle energy like that? * Hiei continued to watch, seeing the energy wrapping around the boy's body, trying to take over his body and soul. Hiei narrowed his eyes, seeing that he had to step in and do something, otherwise, they would lose this young man to the power he was trying to call to aid him.  
  
Slipping out the tree, Hiei walked up to the young man, grabbing his wrist to call his attention. Shiro's eyes, which were a deep ruby color, snapped open staring at Hiei almost unseeingly. After a moment, his eyes focused in on Hiei.  
  
"Otou-chan. . ."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"I can't," Shiro whispered. "I have to become more powerful so I can protect mother and you."  
  
"This isn't the way to do it," Hiei said. With a slight burst of his youki, he dispersed the dark energy that was surrounding Shiro. The young man nearly collapsed from the stun, but Hiei held him steady, walking him over to a tree and sitting down with him. "You could have lost your soul to power like that. You shouldn't try to handle the darker flames of the Makai Underworld."  
  
"I thought that I could. You were able to," Shiro said, indicating to Hiei's wrapped right arm. "You mastered the Ensatsu Kokuryuha, one of the most dangerous techniques in the Makai Underworld."  
  
"That was out of desperation," Hiei said, remembering his fight with Ziru. "I nearly lost complete use of my arm for it, and my life. It was a foolish move that I made. You shouldn't follow in my footsteps." Hiei shifted an eye on the male, seeing the young man looking down at his hands. His hair curtained his eyes, but Hiei could tell that the young man was frustrated.  
  
"But you overcame the obstacles before you, I can do the same if I apply myself," Shiro said, not looking at Hiei at all.  
  
"You're afraid you're not strong enough. That you'll let everyone you love down? Is that it Shiro?" The remark brought Shiro to look at his father. Hiei was looking at the wind rustling the leaves on the maple trees. (A/N: Are there maple trees in West Shinjuku?) "There's nothing to be ashamed about in admitting it. That doesn't make a warrior weak. Being ignorant of your limit makes you weak and foolish."  
  
"Father. . ."  
  
"I can see you're strong. So does everyone around you. You shouldn't make some desperate attempt to go over your limit. You get stronger by acknowledging your strength, weaknesses, and mistakes and becoming wiser from learning to overcome your weaknesses and mistakes," Hiei said soberly. "Rely on those around you to help you become stronger. Don't ever be ashamed to ask for help."  
  
"But, I don't want everyone to believe I'm dependent on them. I don't want to be a burden on anyone's shoulders," Shiro admitted for the first time in his life. "I've become stronger so that others can count on me, instead of thinking that I'm worthless. I'm afraid if they think I'm weak, they won't like me. I don't want to be treated as a burden to anyone."  
  
"That's what you've always been afraid of, haven't you?" Shiro didn't say anything, but he was beginning to understand what it was that made the young man be such a loner. He was exactly like Hiei use to be. The prospect of leaning on others for support made him ashamed, thinking he was weaker than everyone around him. "I've learned that there's nothing wrong with counting on someone to help you out. Everyone that's around you will never turn their backs on you."  
  
"But. . .I nearly. . .I nearly got everyone killed because I wasn't strong enough. I can't let that happen again. Even if it means that I must---" Shiro was silenced by a pair of sharp crimson eyes that burned into his blue eyes.  
  
"Even if it means losing your soul to the dark energy! Even if you died in the process?" Hiei snapped. Shiro flinched at the biting tone in his father's voice. In all the time during his life, he never had anyone speak to him in such a manner. "What would your mother think? What about your brother and sister, or your friends? How do you think they would feel about you doing something like that? Tell me!"  
  
Shiro was speechless. He had not added in what the others would think about him dying. How would they feel about it? "They. . .they would be. . ."  
  
"They would be devastated. Your mother the most," Hiei said. His eyes softened, seeing the disturbed gaze in Shiro's eyes. "Be more wise about the decisions you decide to make. If you want to become stronger, I'll train you. What do you say?"  
  
"O-tou-chan." Shiro felt tears well up in his eyes. This was the first time in a long time that he had sat down with his father, telling him what exactly was wrong. It brought so many memories back. Shiro scrubbed at his face, trying to hide his tears with embarrassment. "I-I want to train with you. I want you to help me be stronger."  
  
Standing up and brushing off his clothing, Hiei smiled down at this young man. He really was a remarkable boy. With time, he would be a powerful force to be reckoned with. Holding out his hand, he watched his son take it, a soft rose tint on his cheeks as he continued to wipe away his unshed tears. Hiei had no doubt in his mind that this child was his. They were too similar it was impossible to deny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked over to where Amy and Toya were doing calculations. The two look up to see Serena watching them. The blond puts on a smile, but she was really worried about Hiei and Shiro. She hoped nothing happened to them. Serena felt a hand on her shoulder, looking behind her, she saw a smiling face with black hair. It took Serena a minute to realize it was Sana.  
  
"Is there something wrong Auntie Serena?" Sana said.  
  
"No, I was just thinking of Hiei and Shiro. They've been gone a long time now," Serena said, touched with the girl's concern.  
  
Sana tilted her head to the side, thinking about something; then a smile reappeared on Sana's face. "You shouldn't worry about those two. I'm sure they are fine."  
  
"Sana, may I ask you a question while you're standing here?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"You and Shiro have been friends for a long time, haven't you?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Yay, since we were almost four and five. What do you ask?"  
  
"I've noticed how he always looks at you. Do you realize how much he cares for you? He's shy about it, but I think he likes you as much as you like him. He just could never tell you straight out," Serena smiled. The remark brought a burst of color to Sana's face.  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Sana looked down. She had never thought about that. Could it be that all the remarks he made was because he was shy about liking her. Sometimes she thought that was true, but sometimes his eyes spoke differently. Like there was someone else that his attention was on. "I hope it's true. But sometimes I think that he doesn't like me as much as I like him. Like I'm only a friend to him. And that his heart belongs to someone else. Maybe it's just paranoia."  
  
"Are you sure that he likes her, Auntie Serena?" Shinya who had been taking a mid air nap woke up, floating towards them into the conversation. His blue eyes were full of curiosity.  
  
"You think opposite, Shinya?" Serena replied.  
  
"I actually do. I think he thinks of her as a close friend. After all, we grew up together. But only as a close friend and like a sibling," Shinya said. "After all, I've had to hold him back from trying to kill her so many times, I think I could read his moods almost better than him."  
  
"You two were real close growing up, weren't you?" Serena said.  
  
"We were partners before we even knew it. So, I guess you could say we're really close," Shinya replied with a smile. "But that's the one thing I don't know. He doesn't tell me a lot, but I pick up a lot from his tone or moods, and I haven't picked up on whom he likes. That's something he keeps heavily guarded."  
  
(A/N: I don't remember what the point of this part was, but it is leading up to what I need done next. So don't question us about the point of this section, we don't know.)  
  
"I guess we'll know sooner or later," Serena said. Just as she was finishing her sentence, someone walked into the room. Shinya and Sana turned around to see who the person was, thinking it might be Shiro, but their mouths dropped to the ground. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of their necks.  
  
"This does not look good," Sana said.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Shinya replied.  
  
(A/N: Can you guess who it is? Bet you can't.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiro dodged out of the way of the sword that nearly sliced into his sword. Sliding back, he readied for another attack of his own. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for the man to come at him. A flame sprung up in his palm as he watched the man disappear from sight, not making a single noise that would indicate where he was.  
  
*Concentrate Shiro. Don't get tense, let everything just come. * Shiro eased his body out of the tense state it had gathered itself in. When the time came, it would react naturally. Shiro's head snapped up, dodging out of the way of the flaming dragon projectile that tried to engulf him. He avoided the dragon's bites gracefully, flipping onto a tree. In his hand the flames grew brighter.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Hiei appeared in a tree near Shiro, studying the young man. Shiro felt a smirk rise to his face as he jumped straight at the dragon.  
  
"This! Kageryu Tsuki!" Thrusting his hand forward with the flames, he managed to break through Hiei's attack. (A/N: I told everyone that the first part is "shadow dragon," but the second part may make you think of moon. Tsuki, written in a different kanji means, "to thrust" or just "thrust" so we had a little fun play of words since Shiro's last name is Tsukino literally meaning "of the moon." See how much you learn reading this fic! ^ ^)  
  
Hiei felt a smirk rise to his lips as he saw the young man heading at him. Indeed he was going to be a very powerful young man. If he was able to control the smaller dark shadow flames of the Makai, without going crazy from the effect, then who knew what would happen if he was able to fully master the "Dragon of Darkness" technique. Just as Hiei was about to go on the defense to see just how strong his son was, Shinya flew up and interrupted.  
  
Shiro dropped to the ground along with Hiei. Shiro put his sword up, looking at his best friend. "What's up? Has Amy found the portal that we need to get to Kiro yet?"  
  
"Um. . .yeah, that's part of the reason that I'm here," Shinya said.  
  
"Part? What's the other part?" Shiro said.  
  
"Well. . .you'll have to come back and see for yourself," Shinya said. Shiro did not like the tone in which his friend had said that. Something was up. Something Shiro had a feeling he would not like upon going back.  
  
"Fine," Shiro said. Looking over at Hiei, he gave the male a smile. "I think that's enough training for now. I think it helped me to work out my thoughts, and I believe I'm stronger now. Without trying to summon the power of more Makai flames. Shall we leave now?" Hiei nodded, not saying a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: And here is the answer to the question of earlier! How many honestly got it right?)  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Shiro shouted as he stared at the pink haired woman that had hit him over the head with her battle staff. Everyone looked on in partial horror as she loomed over him with deathly red eyes.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet me, you little brat! I have the nerve to hit you a couple more times with this staff!" shouted future Rini. "You ought to be happy to see me. Do you know how worried I was about you, you reckless, uncaring little spore!" Rini hit him yet again with her staff.  
  
"Will you stop hitting me with that thing!" Shiro yelped as he tried to get away from his sister. He wondered if she enjoyed abusing him, and trying to make him go into a coma. He guess it was something that she learned from Emi, who was exactly like her father, right down to the spontaneous moments of cheeriness.  
  
"Not until I feel better. I don't appreciate you worrying me! Are you always trying to make me have gray hair before my time?" Rini said, whacking the young man once more.  
  
"No, I try for a heart attack usually," Shiro smirked, dodging the next blow, but catching the staff directly in the face. That was enough to knock him out for a minute. (A/N: He has the whole swirling eye thing going on about now.)  
  
"Evil little spore!" Rini said turning to Serena and the others. They were very scared to find that a smile of innocent appeared on her face. "I feel so much better, so shall we get going to the other dimension to find Kiro now?" There was nothing but silence from the masses as they stared at what little Rini would grow up into.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: The only thing I have in reference to Rini's abuse of her brothers is the song from the group Hot Hot Heat, which is "Bandages." Does everyone agree? ^_^  
  
Rimnerel: Ryo and Shiro will need some they keep messing with Emi and Rini. So, how did everyone like the chappie? Good, bad, funny, emotional? Let us know.  
  
Nakoruru: We tried to have a mix response for this one. We hope you all like it. And we will see you Thursday cause we are busy the next few days. But the next chappie will have action and drama, and hopefully more humor in it.  
  
Rimnerel: It's the long awaited battle with Kiro that we hope to make into two epic chapters. And don't forget to review! So until next time, this is Rimnerel and Nakoruru signing off.  
  
Nakoruru (_): You know this isn't the daily news. 


	18. Chapter 15

Nakoruru: Welcome everyone! The next chapter of the story is upon you.  
  
Rimnerel: What are you, one of those creepy evangelists?  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, shut up now.  
  
Rimnerel: You started it. Stop trying to ruin my mood.  
  
Nakoruru: What are you so happy about?  
  
Rimnerel: A Place For My Head has 15 reviews! (dances around) And we're only up to chapter 6, maybe about time 10 comes there will be 30 reviews, or more.  
  
Blazer: Well, let's stick to one story at a time. Let's thank everyone who reviewed for this one.  
  
Nakoruru and Rimnerel: Okay!  
  
Kay-san, thank you for saying it was a good chapter, we got a little worried that it was a bit much, but we see that it's fine.  
  
Bunnychu, thanks for the support. If you ever need any, we're here!  
  
Henio, thanks for liking this one too. We appreciate all the support that we get from our reviewers. And we are definitely updating as much as we can.  
  
Nakoruru: The next chapter is part one in the fight with Kiro, sit back and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you came from the future to help us?" Amy inquired as she, Yusuke, Serena, the other inner senshi, Shiro, Sana, Shinya, and future Rini continued walking through the dimension Amy had detected the Millennia Heart Crystal in. That same dimension which should have been dark and foreboding, turned out to be somewhat airy and cheery. Why had he chosen such a lighthearted dimension to populate his evil with?  
  
"Yeah, once I heard that Emi sent a piece of the crystal back to you guys, I thought to myself that I would be needed," Rini said.  
  
"You know you'll just get in the way," Shiro said as he looked up at the pink, yellow, and green sky. What the heck had Kiro been thinking when he chose this place. It was starting to make Shiro uneasy, as if something omniscient would rain down upon them. Shiro didn't notice the object until it came crashing down over his head. Tears sprang into his eyes as he whirled around to stare at his sister who had her scepter over her shoulder. She gave his a side-glance for the remark. "What was that for! You know it's true!"  
  
That remark got him another blow over the head. "You know, you should learn to keep remarks like that to yourself. You wouldn't get hit over the head with things," Rini replied simply.  
  
"Okay you two, I think we don't need to start up. We have a mission at hand," Shinya said, holding Shiro back before the young man lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Lita chuckled to Shinya. The young man nodded with a slight flush.  
  
"They never stop arguing. But that shows how much they care for each other. It's a sibling thing I guess. I never argue with Takuya or hit him quite like Rini does to Ryo and Shiro," Shinya admitted. "Too alike to be different."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm like that violent psycho?" Shiro pointed to Rini who kindly whacked him over the head once again. "Stop hitting me with things you psycho broad."  
  
Serena smiled, despite Rini whacking her younger brother repeated over the head with her scepter until the young man lay unconscious, and Shinya had to drag the body along with them. There were so many sides to that young man. He could act so tough when he needed to be, but he was just like any normal teenager his age. (A/N: If anyone wants to know, Shiro is 16.)  
  
"You know, those two remind me of when I was younger," Yusuke chuckled. "He's an interesting kid."  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. He has so many sides to him," Serena said, remembering what Hiei told her before she left. About how brave he tried to be, but how alone and hesitant he was about himself. When Serena heard that the young man fought against crying, Serena wanted to embrace him then and tell him it was okay to cry. That there was nothing he had to hold back from them. (A/N: FYI, Hiei, Kurama, and the Hakusho boys had to stay there to protect everyone in case Kiro decided to attack while they were in the other dimension.)  
  
"I guess he really is like his daddy then," Yusuke chuckled once again. Yusuke had a feeling that this extraordinary young man would make an impression on the Ningen Kai, Makai, and Rei Kai someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure with violet eyes stared deep into the crystal that he held in his hand, the crystal that held the future of this world. If he were to. . .the figure contemplated shattering the crystal then and there, but. . .he had plans for it. Soon the future world would be engulfed in infinite darkness. He would be able to rule it without the concern of Millennia Queen Serenity stopping him.  
  
The male with the black and silver hair continued staring at the crystal in his hand. That perfect object that allowed him to gain abundant power that no one could match. Maybe he should go back and awaken Millennia Queen Serenity. She still had a purpose. There was a part of the crystal's power that would not allow him access to its energy. What was the little secret of it that he was missing?  
  
"Don't think that you have won this yet, my queen. It won't matter soon enough. Your beautiful world of crystal shall soon be shattered." A smile crossed his lips as he stood from his seat. He shouldn't spend so much time gloating over his triumph over the future queen of Millennia Tokyo. There was still a slight matter to deal with.  
  
Somehow, that millennia brat detective had lived from the battle they had. The kid could ruin all and any plans he was making if he managed to somehow get the crystal back. Kiro had to devise a full proof plan that would not fail. With a wave of his hand, Kiro created a legion of youma to do his bidding. It was only a matter of making them use up all their energy. Once they did that, they would not be able to resist the lure of death. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana lifted her nose to the air, feeling her skin prickle. Shiro, Shinya, and Rini noticed this and stopped to. The others wondered what was going on, and stopped too.  
  
"What's up Sana?" Shiro said, knowing that the girl's keen scent was picking up something to stop her.  
  
"There's a change around us. It's not as light as before. It's heavier, with a pungent smell. Like. . ." The girl frowned, trying to remember where she smelled that smell before. Her eyes widened as she pushed her mother out of the way of a large claw that nearly took off her head. "Shadow youma!"  
  
"What?" Serena said confused, yet very alert.  
  
"Shit!" Shiro drew his sword, sensing the change, as did Shinya and Rini. His eyes shifted to the space around them. "They have us surrounded. Everyone get on guard, we have company."  
  
"What is it? What's going on?" Yusuke said, sensing the heavier weight of air around them. The sky that was once green and blue and yellow now turned mute colors of brown and gray.  
  
"Kiro sent a legion of shadow youma after us," Shiro explained. "They're monsters born from the evil souls of certain individuals. They are effectively ruthless and hard to kill. They live in the shadows, waiting for a chance to kill."  
  
"That's what attacked me?" Raye looked at the girl by her side. In her hand was a piece of ivy. Raye wondered what she was going to do with that.  
  
"Yep. And here they come." The young man with black hair pointed to a looming black object that arose from seemingly out of nowhere. Huge claws dragged on the ground as its sulfur eyes focused on the group with hatred and murder. "Shiro, Shinya, Rini, I think it's time to raise the shields."  
  
"That will do no good. They'll just claw at the shields until they get to us. It's time we took a stand," Rini said. She rose her staff, twirling it in the air. (A/N: If I haven't hint on her costume, she has a pink, white, and yellow Eternal color scheme, wings included.) "Moon Crystal Light Activation!"  
  
Bright light flashed the entire area around, and collided with the shadow youma. The creature screamed, then disappeared. The light faded just as something pushed her down. Looking up, she found Shiro. "Watch your back idiot." He gestured to the hulking creature that looked to be foaming at the mouth. "There's not just shadow youma. Kiro's controlling some low class youkai who aren't affected by your attack."  
  
"Show time then!" Shinya grinned as he took to the air. Raising his hands up, he focused his energy into creating a ball of lightning. "Let's see if he likes this! Lightning Thrust!" The energy wrapped around his hand as he dove at the youkai that Shiro was staving off with his sword. Upon seeing Shinya diving in, the young man jumped out the way. The youkai unfortunately wasn't so lucky, taking the lightning fist to the back.  
  
"There's more on the way!" Sana shouted as she jumped out of the way of another shadow youma. The piece of ivy in her hand started to grow wildly. "Ivy Whip Slash!" She swung the ivy whip catching the creature.  
  
"If this keeps up, we're going to be too tired to reach Kiro," Lita said, using her lightning to fry a random youkai that popped up in front of her. By now the enemy was coming in drones.  
  
"That's the idea," Shiro said. "He wants us to use up all our power so he can pick us off one by one with no problem. But I won't let that happen." Opening his hand, he called upon the dark forces of the Makai. His aura turned from blue to crimson to black as his eyes turned ruby.  
  
"You idiot! Don't try that in here!" shouted Rini running up and smacking her brother over the head. The boy was brought out of his trance with a jerk.  
  
"What you do that for!" Shiro shouted, slashing a youkai that popped up in front of him, in the face. The youkai screamed as it fell to the ground twitching before dying.  
  
"If you use the Kageryuha (Shadow Dragon Wave) technique in this close a space, you're going to have that thing frying us too. Our mission is to save mother, not fry her," Rini exclaimed. "Save that stuff for another time."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" retorted Shiro.  
  
"I'll stay behind and fight," Yusuke said, firing his spirit gun once more.  
  
"Hey, you can't have all the fun then," Lita said. "I'll stay behind with him, the rest of you guys go ahead and kick Kiro's butt for us."  
  
"But Lita, Yusuke," Serena said with some hesitation over the idea of those two staying behind by themselves.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be staying back with them. Can't let my mom fight without me," Shinya grinned. "With me here everything will be all right."  
  
"So it's settled, you guys go on ahead," Yusuke said. "We three will be all right."  
  
The rest of them (Serena, Raye, Mina, Rini, Shiro, Sana, and Amy) went on ahead, but Shiro stopped and ran back over to Shinya. Shiro studied the male with a steady look before a smile appeared on his face. "You die and leave me with that mutt and I'll drag your ass back from the Rei Kai and make sure you suffer."  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to leave you if I wanted to, now go on," Shinya said, ruffling the younger male's hair lightly. Shiro turned away from the male and went to catch up with the others. *Don't die on me either Shiro. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So some of them managed to get past the first wave of my army. All right, let's see what I can do now?" Kiro looked into the crystal once again, seeing the seven running towards him. So they had managed to track down the crystal, he could not let them get through like that.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, hundreds of sulfur eyes lit up. He would have things his way whether they wanted it or not.  
  
"Go, greet my guests."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
The woman with the computer in her hand typed in something and looked over at Serena. "Just a few more miles to go. If we keep on this path, we'll reach Kiro in no time."  
  
"Watch out!" Raye grabbed Amy, pulling her down as something swooped over them.  
  
"More youma!" Sana jumped into the air, cutting the thing in half with her whip. Landing, she felt a wave of hit fly just an inch above her sword. With wide eyes, she turned to find a twitching, burning youkai on the ground. Turning her eyes to Shiro, she smiled. "Thanks Shi-chan!"  
  
"Well, you don't have to thank me. I don't want to make Aunt Raye cry over a stupid mutt like you," Shiro said as he turned his attention to another enemy. "Watch your back, I can't always watch it for you."  
  
"Venus Love Chain Bind!" Mina's love chain wrapped around a youkai, squeezing it until the creature was snapped in half. Once done, the love chain came back to Mina.  
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Shatter!" Hundred of icy bubbles burst into shards of ice, slicing into a youma. "Serena, go on ahead! Raye and I can handle things here. Your priority is Kiro!"  
  
"Hey, don't think you two are going to get all the glory. Sailor V is on the job too!" Mina said as she love chained a youkai in the face.  
  
"And me too! I'm not leaving my mother to fight without me," Sana chimed. "Shiro, take care of Auntie Serena! I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here."  
  
Shiro looked at the girl with a rose brow then turned his back. "Take your time, there's no hurry to come back and torment me. Stay here if you want."  
  
"Hey, don't be so mean," pouted Sana. "Why do you always do that? You say such nice things to Shinya, but always such a meanie head to me."  
  
"Correction, I'm not always nice to him, he just knows not to irritate me," Shiro said, slicing another youkai that was trying to sneak up on Sana. The young man walked up to her and shook his head. "You always do something to irritate me."  
  
"That's because I love you," Sana confessed. She expected Shiro to glare at her, but found a slight flush tint his cheeks. For a long minute, their eyes locked, until Shiro broke the stare. "Shiro?"  
  
"You idiot, don't say things like that to me in a battle," Shiro said. "You really are a pest. Don't die, I'd rather not have that on my conscious."  
  
"Wait for me Shiro!" Sana watched the retreating figure of the male; that alone gave her the strength to fight. She would fight to make a future for them both. *Shiro, be careful and don't die on me, I would never be able to take it. *  
  
The three that continued on ran until a bubble surrounded them. "What's going on?" Serena looked for a way out, but there was none.  
  
"Kiro. He's bringing us to him," Rini said.  
  
"I say we let him, so I can rip out his throat myself," Shiro said.  
  
"Take it easy brat, before he rips out yours before you can get your hands on him. We have to take this with a cool head," Rini said.  
  
"Ch," Shiro said, looking away from his sister. Putting his sword up, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bubble. The bubble disappeared, then reappeared elsewhere. Popping, the three individuals were let free. The place they were in was almost an exact replica of the Millennia Palace.  
  
"Where are we?" Serena awed.  
  
"You my dear future queen are in my palace. A palace I have constructed with the power of your future crystal. I welcome you, members of the Millennia line. . .to your final place of battle." Out of the shadows stepped a male. His violet eyes flickered with the power of the crystal he just absorbed into his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Hee hee, oh it gets good from here on out. How did everyone like this little happy goodness of a cliffie? Mean, yes. Unnecessary maybe, but never has it been more fun.  
  
Rimnerel: Get back to us in Tuesday, we will have everything down for an action pack story.  
  
Nakoruru: See you later! 


	19. Chapter 16

Nakoruru: Hello everyone, it's a me, Nakoruru!  
  
Rimnerel (hits sister with harisen fan): Baka!  
  
Nakoruru (X__X):  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, so I guess I'll have to write the next chapter now that my sister is knocked out---  
  
Shiro: No thanks to you.  
  
Rimnerel (looking shocked): Shiro! That's not nice to say!  
  
Shiro: But it's true.  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, it may be true, but still it's not nice to say.  
  
Shiro: I think we should get to the reviews and get this story started.  
  
Rimnerel: Yeah. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'm sure my sister really appreciates all your support to continue this one. So, we're about up to the boiling point, any one excited?  
  
Shiro: I can finally get my hands on Kiro.  
  
Rimnerel: Well, besides that, I think this will be an exceptionally good chapter! Okay everyone, sit back and relax. This is going to take you for a ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena, Shiro, and Rini continued running towards where Amy had said that Kiro was. Just when they seemed to be getting no where, a bubble surrounds them. "What's going on?" Serena looked around for a way out, but found there was none.  
  
"Kiro. He must be bringing us to him," Rini stated.  
  
"I say we let him, that way it will be easier for me to rip out his throat," Shiro said. Rini gave the male a look of disbelief, as if what he just said was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. Heck, knowing her it probably was.  
  
"Take it easy there brat. If you go in with that sort of attitude, he'll be ripping yours out before you get a chance to reach his. Come down off your fiery stoop and chill out a bit," Rini said.  
  
"Ch," Shiro said, looking away from his sister. He knew she was right, but did she have to say it like that? Putting his sword up, Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bubble wall. "Fine."  
  
The bubble disappeared from its present location then reappeared in another spot. Popping from around the three, Serena, Shiro, and Rini were free to move around. "What the---" Rini began. Her eyes widened as she looked around at their surroundings. "What has he done?"  
  
The place they were in reminded her of an exact replica of her home: the Millennia Palace. The only difference between the two was the aura that surrounded this place. It was filled with all sorts of omniscient presence floating around. The three stood in what appeared to be the court of the palace.  
  
"Where are we?" Serena awed.  
  
"You my dear future queen, are in my palace. A palace I constructed with the power of your future crystal. I welcome you, members of the Millennia line. . .to your final place of battle." Out of the shadows stepped a male. His violet eyes flickered over them with the power of the crystal he just absorbed into his body. "So, how do you like my palace?"  
  
"You sick. . ." Shiro growled. "How dare you make a mockery of our family like this!"  
  
Kiro looked over to the youngest member of the Millennia family with a slight smile. "It so good to see you again young prince. I thought our last encounter would have killed you. You are much stronger than I thought, impressive."  
  
"You are so past the limit of dead it's not funny," Shiro said, pulling out his sword and jumping at Kiro with his sword rose. "No I'm going to slice you like a ham!"  
  
"I think not." Kiro's eyes flashed for a brief second, raising a barrier as Shiro impacted with it. His attack was rebounded, tossing him back to the ground.  
  
"Shiro! Are you okay?" Serena ran up to the male who was wincing from a slight cut on his arm where he had deflected the rebounded attack from doing more damage. The male looked at his mother with a short grimace.  
  
"I'm fine. I didn't expect him to do that."  
  
"Your arm." Serena reached out to touch it, but Shiro shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a small scratch, nothing serious."  
  
Serena looked up at this male that in a way reminded her of Prince Diamond. "Why are you doing this? What is it you want?"  
  
Kiro tilted his head to the side, considering a proper answer for Serena. "I think I would say that it's just something that I've thought about for a long time Queen Serenity. I've always wanted to know just how powerful I could be. You humans are only significant for a few things, but then you decided not only to mate with a youkai, but you created a power that could increase the youki of a youkai to twenty times what it was. I find that to be beneficial to youkai like myself."  
  
"So you decided to steal the crystal?" Rini said.  
  
"Exactly, little princess. For years, Yusuke Urameshi and his little band of misfits have stopped many great efforts to rise. I find that rather tiresome. So when the little events that mysteriously connected the two places came to pass, and Queen Serenity made her crystal. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action but then I discovered that the position of the Rei Tantei was passed on, that was the most tedious thing for me, getting pass you to get to the queen."  
  
"I knew I should have destroyed you when you first came to the palace asking for help," Shiro growled. Kiro gave him a curt smile for the remark.  
  
"Indeed you should have. But your lady mother has such a weak heart for sympathy and my acting was impressive. Who would know that I came to the palace with intent to plunge the Ningen Kai into complete darkness? The look in your parents' eyes right before being encased in black crystal was priceless," Kiro chuckled. "That image relives itself over and over again in my mind."  
  
"Fiend!" Rini rushed at Kiro, her scepter exploding with colors and lights. "Moon Crystal Light Activation!"  
  
"Foolish girl." Using the power of the crystal he had absorbed, Kiro deflected the power right back at her. Shiro jumped up to push his sister out of the way. The blast smashed into a pillar of dark marble, crumbling it. "If that had managed to hit me, I think I would have no head. Luckily for me, the crystal that I absorbed will not let me get hurt."  
  
"You what?" Rini nor Shiro couldn't believe what he just said. Was that why he was able to deflect their power? Because he had made their mother and father's power truly his own now? "What have you done?  
  
"Exactly what I've wanted to do. Become the most powerful being in all of both worlds. No one can stop me now. So why don't you join me Queen Serenity and become my dark queen?"  
  
"Never! Don't ever ask my mother to do something like that again!" Rini stood up. Using her lunarian powers, she transformed her scepter into a glaive that was similar to Serena's when she had used the power of her Millennia Soul Activation. Energy swirled around Rini as she dashed towards Kiro. "You may think that we're insignificant, but you are sadly mistaken if we will stand by and do nothing!"  
  
"That idiot, she talks about a cool head and she goes rushing at him like she can do everything on her own," Shiro snapped as he went after her as back up. Serena called upon her staff. She had to fight too; this was also her future she was fighting for, and the future of everyone in dimensions.  
  
Kiro shifted a glance to each one of them, then smirked. Moving out of the way of Serena and Shiro's attack, he rose his hand up to stop the glaive from hitting him. Rini flipped away from him before taking to the sky. Twirling it above her head, she said something before hurling a ball of pink energy at Kiro. The male deflected the blow, then moved out of the way of Serena's attack.  
  
"You aren't getting away from me." Rini flew at Kiro once again, her eyes flaring with anger and hatred for the youkai that was trying to take her mother and father away from her. "I won't let you destroy our past or future!"  
  
"And are you going to stop me little girl? You who power pales in comparison to that of your mother's? Don't make me laugh." Kiro rifled off a blast, but Rini went around it. Serena was impressed that her daughter would grow up to be such a stronger warrior. If Hiei could see her now, he would be proud also.  
  
"Eternal Moon Splendor Illusion!" Rini having seemed to split into two individuals began twirling their glaive in the air. "Double Moon Shock Wave Attack!" From both sides, the two attacked Kiro. Raising his barrier around himself, Kiro took both attacks head on.  
  
"You got him," Serena said.  
  
"I think not." The dust cleared, showing that Kiro was untouched by the attack. He shifted a violet eye to where Rini and her copy were. With a slight wave of his hand, Rini found herself smashed into a wall. Her illusion dispersed when she hit the wall. She barely heard Shiro's voice to move as another blast hurtled at her.  
  
"Rini!" Serena cried, hearing her daughter's pained cry as the blast burrowed into her. The young woman was embedded into the wall more as the blast fizzled out. The glaive fell from her hand.  
  
"There, that's a bit better, don't you think young prince?" Kiro smirked.  
  
"You. . ." Shiro dropped his sword as he ran over to where his sister was still embedded in the wall. Gingerly, he pulled her out of the wall, kneeling down with her body. "Rini, hey, wake up. Hey idiot wake up." The girl didn't respond to his remarks. "Wake up and hit me like you usually do, come on Rini."  
  
"I don't think she'll be responding to anyone." Kiro turned to stop Serena's attack from making contact. "Why don't you wait your turn Queen Serenity. Let me dispose of the children first."  
  
"If you lay another hand on my children, I will personally rip out your throat. I don't care if you have absorbed the crystal of the future, you won't win this battle!" shouted Serena as she pulled out of her previous attack to start another one. "Millennia Crystal Heart Shower!" Hundreds of shards of light appeared above them both, then rained down on Kiro.  
  
"Foolish woman! Like daughter, like mother!" Dispersing Serena's crystal heart shower attack, he blasted her with the crystal's power also. Serena flew away from him, and was stopped only by a pillar she crashed into. A scream escaped her lips as she was struck by one blast of youki after another. When it was all done, Serena laid battered and unconscious on the ground.  
  
Kiro turned around to check on Shiro and Rini but found the boy was by his mother's side. He had his sister with him. His eyes were wide as he stared at the damage done to both.  
  
"Mother? Rini?" He touched his sister's cheek for a second. "Come on, get up Rini, stop fooling around. Mother. . .don't joke like this. Get up, please."  
  
"Don't worry your little head boy about them. You'll join them soon enough," Kiro said, creating another ball of youki tainted with the power of the crystal.  
  
"Come on you two this isn't funny anymore. Stop acting like you're dead. Please stop it!" Shiro bowed his head, feeling tears streaking down his face. "Stop it! You're not dead!"  
  
"Say good bye to this world little prince." Kiro fired the energy at Shiro, who just sat there with his head bowed. He didn't try to move out of the way. As the blast was about to hit, for some unknown reason, it bounced back to Kiro. "What?"  
  
Looking carefully at the young man, he found a glow of black and crimson energy swirling around the young man. The young man's hair ruffled as he looked up at Kiro. The youkai back up, feeling the massive amount of energy building up in the half demon. Shiro's eyes were a dark ruby color, the tears still flowing at his loss. "I won't-I won't forgive you for what you've done."  
  
"What can a little half demon like you do?" Kiro readied for another attack. The half-koorime male threw aside his sheath as he stood up. Along with Shiro's sheath, but his shirt was tossed aside too. The image of a black dragon appeared on the exposed parts of his body, wrapping itself from one arm to another down his chest. His ears became pointed while his eyes became fully crimson. Was this the hidden power that the young man held within him? (A/N: Shiro's transformation is like Hiei's only a bit creepier, and only because he's a half demon.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinya stopped directly in his tracks, sensing a darker change in the air than before. Something was happening, he could sense it in his bones.  
  
"Shinya?" Yusuke stopped running, sensing Shinya's abrupt stop. Turning to look at the young half wind demon, he saw the fear in Shinya's eyes.  
  
"There's no way. . ." Shinya muttered.  
  
"What's going on?" Lita asked as she turned to look at her son.  
  
"Shiro! You idiot!" Shinya took off, following the feel of the strange dark energy. Yusuke and Lita had a hard time catching up to the male who was in a full run about time they caught up to him.  
  
"What's with the marathon run?" Yusuke shouted over to the male.  
  
"Shiro. He's being taken over by the darker energy within his body that was passed on from his father. There was a seal placed on him when he was small to keep him from losing himself to it. Somehow, he's broken that seal that's kept the darker side of his demon side in check. I've only seen a small part of it, and that was the worst thing ever. His eyes were almost soulless." Shinya shuddered at the memory of that day when they were unable to stop this youkai from killing this little girl.  
  
Both had been nine and ten at the time. That day, Shinya saw another side of his friend that he never knew existed. That was the day the seal weakened, showing the faint marks of a dragon that appeared on him. In that few minutes, Shinya realized that the friend he had come to think of as a sibling was not himself, and if he didn't do something soon, Shiro would not exist anymore.  
  
"You mean that Hiei passed on something that dark to Shiro?" Lita said.  
  
"It's not just Shiro, but Ryo too. But Ryo isn't as hot headed and emotional as Shiro. He learned to control that part, but Shiro doesn't yet know how. We always thought that when he calmed down, he would get more control over that side, but he hasn't. It's like it's gotten worst over the years," Shinya said. "There's only one person who can bring him back. But I'm afraid that if he's lost it this much, that person can't help us."  
  
"Why? Who is it?" Yusuke said.  
  
For a moment, Shinya's eyes darkened. "The only person that's been able to calm Shiro down would be Serena. But something must have happened to her to make Shiro break the seal yet again. I hope not. I truly hope not, because he won't be eased by anyone else."  
  
"Serena," Lita said. *Please, be all right. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rimnerel: Ha! That's what I'm talking about! So what do you think guys?  
  
Nakoruru: What the heck did you do to my story?  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, you're back! Well, I just decided to make it better what do you think sis?  
  
Nakoruru: Well besides the fact that you made it longer, I think you made it more complicated. Well, I guess it will be okay.  
  
Rimnerel: Yeah! Next chapter coming to you real soon. Like in a day! We are trying to wrap this one up so we can start working on the next Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
Nakoruru: More about it in the next chapter. Until tomorrow then! 


	20. Chapter 17

Rimnerel: Welcome back to the next chapter! It was so exciting that we immediately got started writing the next chapter.  
  
Nakoruru: But now Shiro is on a sort of trip like Inu Yasha has when he's without the Tetsusaiga. My poor Shiro subjected to a Maijin like state.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, he'll be fine, once he decides to kick some serious Kiro butt.  
  
Nakoruru: That's still not the point. If he destroys Kiro, so shall the crystal be destroyed.  
  
Rimnerel (^ ^): Yep that's the---(O_O)---you're right! Ah!! That's not a good thing! (runs to find Shiro) Shiro! Come back to us!  
  
Nakoruru (sighs): That's my sister, not thinking before she does something like that. Well, I still thank everyone and I will let you know a little about my next project with a bit of time we have.  
  
Basic Summary: A Card Captor Sakura x Sailor Moon crossover centered in an AU timeline. Sakura must seal the cards away to stop a powerful enemy from getting them. As she takes her last breath, she hopes that someday someone will be able to defeat the enemy she fears will return. Forwarding ahead to the future, an ordinary girl named Usagi Tsukino finds the book in her attic, which starts a new adventure of mystery, magic, and a rekindled battle to save the future of Tokyo. But why was the book in Usagi's attic in the first place, and why was she able to open it?  
  
Nakoruru: Called "Spell of the Unknown" and will appeared very soon. Now on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kiro jumped out of the way of another dark ball of youki that hurtled at him. He narrowed his eyes at the figure who seemed to be producing an endless supply of projectiles with no stunt or loss of youki whatsoever. He couldn't get close to the figure to go on the offense.  
  
Kiro dodged another blast, but three more replaced that one. Dodging those, he found five more to replace them. The more he dodged them, the more he found multiples of those to replace the others. Kiro put up a barrier as ten more came at him. All of them rocked the barrier, despite the fact that Kiro was using the Millennia Heart Crystal.  
  
*So this is what the little brat is capable of with the gloves off. * Kiro decided to go on the offense while the boy was summoning more power. Running in low, he created his own mass of energy. "It ends now boy!"  
  
As he was going in, he found that the boy had moved from in front of him to behind him. He had forgotten that the boy had inherited his father's speed and was a formidable foe because of it.  
  
Shiro blasted the male in the back while he was open. Kiro was hurled into one of the inner pillar going deeper into the palace. Shiro followed his opponent, going straight through the blasts to get to Kiro at all costs. He found the two toned haired male pulling himself out of the rubble that was created from the impact.  
  
"You're a lot tougher than I would have thought," Kiro said. Shiro (or rather psycho demonic Shiro currently) stopped for a moment, observing his prey. The tears were long gone, his crimson eyes filled with anger, hatred, and emptiness. His entire aura was stained with the darkness of his darker energies. The pupiless eyes considered what the male was saying before a malignant smile rose to Shiro's lips.  
  
"You haven't seen what I am truly capable of now that I'm free from my restraints. You're insignificant now," Shiro said.  
  
"I'm insignificant? You may be a powerful half demon, but you're just that! A filthy little half bred bastard. You forget that I am a full demon child. Your arrogance shall be your fall." Calling upon all his power, Kiro went to attacking Shiro again. "Let's now see who is truly stronger."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shinya, Yusuke, Lita!" Mina and the others waved the three over to where they stood at a forked path in the dimension. "You guys finally made it. We were waiting up for you."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Raye asked. "Sana said she sensed something evil filling the air."  
  
"Shinya sensed it too. He said it was. . ." Lita looked down, not sure how to explain that something had happened to Serena and now Shiro was out of control. Raye noticed the look in the woman's eyes, and grabbed hold of her shoulder.  
  
"What's going on Lita? What did Shinya say to you?" Tears formed in Lita's eyes as she looked over at Yusuke and Shinya then back to the others.  
  
"He said that something has happened to Serena and that Shiro is breaking some sort of seal that was placed on him to keep his demon abilities in check," Lita said. The reply brought shock to everyone's face.  
  
"You mean that. . .he's turned evil or something?" Sana said. She never knew what it was about Shiro that sometimes made her uneasy, and that day that everything happened was a day she was with her sister. She never was able to get anyone to tell her what happened that day. "Shinya?"  
  
Shinya looked at the girl who stared at him with a pleading look to know what was going on. That day that the seal first broke, Sana had been with her sister on a small assignment in the Rei Kai. Mieko had been told what happened, but most of the younger kids, with exception to Shinya knew the truth about that day. That day Shiro had nearly killed hundreds of people because of one youkai and one little ningen girl.  
  
"There's no time to explain, we have to get to Shiro as soon as possible," Shinya said, turning away from the girl.  
  
"Shinya! Answer me! What happened that day? I have to know! Why do you always know so much about him and I don't despite the fact we grew up with him. I have a right to know!" Sana shouted.  
  
Shinya stopped in his tracks, recalling that day. That day that Shiro control. "I never want to lose him like I almost did that day. Believe me, you don't want to know what truly happened. Just know that a lot of people will die if we can't stop him. Now let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiro was thrown against another pillar as Kiro attacked him yet again. Blood slipped past his lips as he slid down into a sitting position. Not too far away, Kiro stood, panting in a labored manner from the excruciating battle. He would never have expected it to last this long with him at the max of his power. This young man was exceptionally powerful. If left to his own devices, he could likely level not only the Makai, but also Rei Kai, and Ningen Kai.  
  
"You know, what if I said I would let you join me? What would you say to that?" Kiro found a crimson eye upon his, a short smirk rising to his lips. "You like the idea don't you. All you have to do is say that you'll follow my every command. What do you say little prince?"  
  
"Are you that weak that you have to bribe me? Fool! I could level this entire place on my own, without your help!" Shiro sneered as he stood up. "I just enjoy playing with you." The young man rose his hand, a swirl of Makai flames from the underworld wrapping around him. "Now, I'm going to use the true power that my father was unable to call upon. I won't need to sacrifice anything to do it either."  
  
"You're---you're not talking about the Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Kiro watched the energy around the young man accelerating. The dragon that covers the exposed parts of Shiro begins to unfurl from around his body. "Hope you like it in Hell."  
  
"If you use that in here. . .you'll end up sending them to Hell with me!" Kiro said pointing to where Serena and Rini laid. "There's a chance to save them with the crystal."  
  
Shiro shifted a quick glance to the two humans that lay unconscious. They weren't dead after all, but both were badly injured. Looking Kiro directly in the eye, his eyes flashed with malice. "What do I care about the lives of those two humans? They are insignificant to me now. Killing you is my main priority now."  
  
"You. . ." Kiro stepped back, raising his barrier.  
  
"Now! Tell me what Hell feels like when you get there! Ensatsu---"  
  
"Shiro!" Shinya and the others came running into the area as the dragon began to rise. "Oh no, he's attempting the Ensatsu Kokuryuha. This is bad. We have to get Serena and Rini out of here."  
  
"Where are they?" Raye asked looking around, until she found them unconscious far from the battle. "I see them. They aren't dead, I can feel their life energies."  
  
"That's good. We're going to need Serena to calm him down," Shinya said. "I'm going to go see can I stop him, Sana, get everyone out of here." Before anyone could object, Shinya had already taken off for the battle, leaving everyone to help Serena and Rini.  
  
Meanwhile, Shiro was calling upon all of his power in one blow to turn Kiro into nothing but a black outline. He hadn't heard the others arrive, or the plan that was formulated to stop him from killing everyone. The dragon was swirling about him, waiting to tear into its target. "Kokuryuha!"  
  
"No you don't! Tornado Thrust!" A wall of wind interrupted Shiro's attack, only a small portion reached Kiro, smashing into his chest and taking him down for the count for a bit. A growl ripped from Shiro's throat as he spared a look to the wind youkai that was flying above him. "Are you trying to kill everyone? Snap out of it! This isn't you at all! Have you forgotten who you really are?"  
  
"Don't interfere in my battle. I will not hesitate to kill you also," Shiro said, hurling a ball of dark energy at Shinya. The young man moved out the way, but found another warning shot. "I don't care about any of you anymore."  
  
"That's not true! Wake up!" Shinya floated down in front of Shiro, blocking his attack on Kiro, who could not attack right now if he wanted to. "Have you forgotten everything that we've been through? Have you, Shiro?"  
  
"I don't care for your sentiments, now out of my way," barked Shiro raising his hand for another attack to finish Kiro off.  
  
"I won't." Shinya rose his arms up to stop the attack. "Remember what you told me. Remember everything you ever said to me. Wake up, Shiro."  
  
"If you won't move, then you'll die too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena felt her eyes flutter open as she looked up at the faces that hovered above her face. Was she in heaven now? The last thing she remembered was attacking Kiro, but that had backfired. He had used the power of the crystal to defeat her. The last thing she really remembered was someone calling her name before complete darkness overtook her. Someone was calling her name now also. She couldn't make out the blobs that must be people, but the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Serena, get up! This is urgent!"  
  
"Am I dead?" she wondered to the blob. She made out the blob making a face at her.  
  
"Of course not meatball for brains! But you will be if you don't get up!" shouted Raye.  
  
Serena slowly got up, realizing that it was Raye speaking to her. After a minute her eyes finally cleared. She looked at the woman who had a worried expression on her face. "What happened? Where's Kiro?"  
  
"We have a small problem," Lita said. She filled Serena in briefly on what was going on, watching the woman's face change as she looked at the events going on with horror. "Shinya said that you would be able to reach him. You have to do something before he does kill us all."  
  
Serena stood up from where she was laying. "I'll try my best, I can't promise the best results, but I will see can I get something." Opening her hand, she concentrated on all her energy. "I call out to the Millennia Heart Crystal. Come to my aid. Unlock the power that is within me in order for me to save my son. Help me, please Millennia Crystal." A light around Serena began to shine as she continued to pray to the crystal. "Millennia Soul Activation!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinya continued to hold off all the energy that he could. He had no idea that Shiro was in control of so much power. "Shiro! You've got to wake up! Please!"  
  
"I'm so tired of hearing your yapping, why don't you just give in and die too!" Shiro increased the power of his attack even more. He watched the red haired male slowly being overcome by the attack. "That's right, give in to me."  
  
*Shiro. . . * Tears welled up in Shinya's eyes as he felt himself losing the battle. *I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. *  
  
"That's quite enough, Shiro," said another voice, breaking through the attack like it was nothing.  
  
"Who dares?" Shiro turned around to see the woman with long silver hair and blue eyes. On her forehead was the symbol of the crescent moon, but with an eight pointed star jewel hanging down from it. A pair of wings sprouted from her back, as she looked at the young man. In her hands was a heart shaped crystal. His eyes narrowed with recognition of the woman. "Millennia Queen Serenity."  
  
"That's right. I had no idea that the seal would break again. But I won't lose you to the darkness. Let me cleanse you." Millennia Queen Serenity rose the crystal, closing her eyes.  
  
"No!" The male tried to throw an attack at her, but nothing came out.  
  
"This crystal was made for love of you and your siblings. It thrives on love, which is why Kiro was never able to use it to its full extent. I'll show you what it can truly do," Millennia Queen Serenity said. "Millennia Heart Purification!"  
  
"No!!" The darkness around Shiro dispersed as light wrapped around the boy. For a moment the power struggled to break free, but in the end light won out. The mark of the dragon faded all together from the half koorime. After a moment, the light faded. Shinya was there to catch the falling male.  
  
"Now, everything is back in order." The light around Serena faded, as she reverted back to her normal self. "It's finally come to an end." She smiled at the young man with black hair who was unconscious, but otherwise fine, then down at the crystal in her hands. The battle was over, finally for them all. Shiro especially.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah! We did it! This is looking so good! We're finally almost done!  
  
Rimnerel: That means more time to work on other things. But when are you releasing Spell of the Unknown?  
  
Nakoruru: You will find out next chapter. Come back to see us Monday! The next chapter will be then. This time we promise. 


	21. Chapter 18

Nakoruru: I can't believe we've made it this far! Yeah!  
  
Rimnerel: All thanks to me after all.  
  
Nakoruru (hugs sister): Thank you Rim! Now I can move on without regrets.  
  
Rimnerel: Welcome onee-chan! So, this is the last one, or will there be a short epilogue?  
  
Nakoruru: I'm not sure. I'll get opinions about this after and the end result shall show whether or not we will roll the dice one more time. Oh, and know I remember what I wanted to do.  
  
Bunnychu, I'm going to explain Kiro once more. He's a youkai that came from the Hakusho realm to ask for help from Serena and Hiei. He tricked them then stole the crystal for him self to change the future so he could rule it. I hope that explains him again for you. ^_^  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, but we seriously need to get back to working on the other fics.  
  
Nakoruru: I know. But this one is almost done so let's just roll with it. Thank everyone for reviewing and sticking with us this long. We appreciate it so much. Now on with the story.  
  
Rimnerel: This one is going to be kind of short and too the point, sorry if everyone was hoping for a long dramatic ending.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of blue eyes flickered over the room he was stationed in. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past ten minutes. Raising one hand up into view, he looked at it as if it was the most foreign thing he had ever in his life seen. This hand had caused so much pain and sorrow. He wondered if he could ever make any of it right. The only good thing that had come from it was the return of the crystal to their side.  
  
"Am I really so much of a trouble to everyone?"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the male's thoughts. His dark blue angst filled eyes shifted to the person that was walking in. The young woman with the dark hair smiled at him, as she came over and sat down on the side of the bed. "How are you doing? Feeling any better, Shi-chan?"  
  
The young man didn't answer her. He sensed her slight nervousness towards him. His eyes darkened when he remembered she had seen that side of him too. Everyone there had witnessed it. That was the true reason that his name was Kage. It only meant shadow, but darkness too. His eyes focused on a wall with intense concentration.  
  
"Shi-chan. . .I. . ." Sana started.  
  
"Sana, do you fear me now? Do you understand why I don't want anyone near me? Why I would rather be left alone?" Shiro finally said. "If that were to happen again, then I would hurt everyone close to me, if my mother could not get me under control."  
  
"Shiro, but you're fine. Millennia Queen Serenity sealed that side away," Sana said, sensing this as the reason why Shiro was always so broody.  
  
"She sealed it away again," Shiro corrected. "This isn't the first time. Before, it was about to kill hundreds of people because I lost my cool. Do you understand now? I was losing myself piece by piece."  
  
"It's not your fault," Sana tried to assure.  
  
"Yes it is. Ryo was able to control that side of him with no problem. I can't do that right," Shiro said. He was about to say something else when Sana leaned down and kissed him. When she pulled back, she found a slight smile on his lips as he reached up to stroke a lock of hair that fell over her shoulder. "You're such a pest."  
  
"Shi-chan. I love you no matter what shortcomings you have. I will always love you despite if you can't control it. I want you to stop beating yourself up about it, okay?" Sana said softly.  
  
The smile on his face dropped slightly as he looked up into her eyes. "You know that I can't love you back. Shinya told you that my heart was set on someone else, didn't he?" Shiro watched Sana's eyes sadden, as tears welled up in them. "I'm sorry. But I've felt this way about this person for many years now. I'm just too afraid to tell them. But I thank you for being there for me always. I love you in my own kind of way, so cheer up. I would never hurt you. My sister would beat my brains out if I made you cry."  
  
The remark got a laugh out of her as she wiped away the tears. "You know, I want to be selfish. Let me love you until you tell that person you love so much. Just let me keep dreaming for a while longer. Will you grant that wish for me?"  
  
Shiro felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "If that makes you happy, then fine. But the minute you cry, I'm going to have to leave. I don't appreciate being hounded and murdered for it. Got that straight." The response came as a kiss rather than a verbal reply. Shiro stroked her hair softly, knowing that it wasn't so bad kissing the girl. He just hoped that no one ever caught them like this, it would bring up the wrong impression.  
  
The two parted when a knock on the door sounded. A moment later, Shinya walked into the room with a smile on his face. "It's time we got going you two. Rini already took Kiro and the crystal back to the future. We should get going too."  
  
"Yeah, we should. It will be good to be back home," Sana said, standing up to give Shiro room to move from the bed.  
  
"Oh, and you have a guest before leaving Shiro," Shinya added in, moving as Serena came into the room.  
  
"So you're going back huh? Well, I hope your trip is fine. I just came on behalf of everyone to say thanking for everything you've done," Serena bowed to the male.  
  
"You don't have to thank me," Shiro said. "I wanted to. I would never be in my right state of mind if I hadn't done something to protect you and the others. But I am sorry that you had to witness such a---"  
  
"It's fine, as long as you're safe, that's all I care about. I'm sure my future self thinks the same thing. We love you both one and the same, that's why the crystal was made in the first place," Serena said. She saw the shock in his eyes. "When I held the crystal in my hands that time, I felt the love that my future self has for you, Ryo, and Rini. That power filled my heart with the deepest of loves and that feeling shall never die out because of something you have no control over."  
  
"But I could have killed you and everyone else," Shiro exclaimed.  
  
"But you didn't. There was still goodness in you whether or not you believed in it. When you had transformed, it was because Rini and I were hurt. You fought because of that. Even when Shinya got in the way, you didn't immediately try to destroy him. You fought that battle, knowing that if you lost, your loved ones would die. You fought because of that, and in the end, you won the battle because your heart was still filled with love and goodness."  
  
"You tell him, Queen Serenity," Shinya replied. "Sometimes he can be too thickheaded to realize that everyone around him loves him so much, that we will always be behind him one hundred percent no matter what. Despite how strong he is, sometimes he can be a real idiot about the truth strength surrounding him."  
  
"Shinya?" Shiro said.  
  
The male turned his playful blue eyes on the younger male. "I love ya. I would never let you stray down that path without a fight. I'm your better half and you're mine. We've always stuck together no matter the situation, and we always will. Your true strength lies with everyone around you. Me included in that deal. So smarten up, or I'll have to beat it into your head like Rini does."  
  
"And you can't forget about me, Shi-chan. If Shin-chan's going to stick by your side because of it, so will I. We've been the best of friends for so long, that if I turned my back on you now; I would be ashamed for it. You are the star that guides us when the chips are down," Sana replied.  
  
"See, Shiro, your friends will stay by you no matter what. AT the cost of their own lives, they will help you," Serena said.  
  
Shiro looked from Serena to Sana to Shinya. His eyes stayed on Shinya for the longest. It was true. They had been the better halves of each other over the years. When Shiro was broody, Shinya was cheerful. When Shiro felt violent, Shinya was always playful and joking, creating a lighter side to everything that revolved around them. His father had told him that true strength was knowing when to accept help. He had never asked, but Shinya had always been there to give his support. And together, the two came out on top of whatever it was every time.  
  
A genuine smile, for the first time in a long while, appeared on his face. His features softened to that of a young teenage boy with no care in the world, but to be with his friends and family. This was the side of Shiro that should be there, Serena thought as her heart filled with love to see just how much he reminded her of Hiei.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me. You guys really are my true strength that no amount of youki could overcome. Let's go home then. To the future."  
  
"All right then." Shinya pulled out the time key from his pocket and held it up. "Millennia Key Activation!"  
  
"If I ever forget what you said to me, I'll just search my heart and find it. Thanks for everything, mother," Shiro said. His eyes lighter than Serena had ever seen them.  
  
"You're welcome. Take care," Serena said, watching the trio disappear in a ray of light. She had a feeling that things would be better for him now. "You've made me so proud, Shiro. And I know your father is too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind was lighter than when he first left. Shiro looked up at the sky, noticing the bright color of the sky. Looking around, he noticed that everything glowed. It was all like before. Like before Kiro and the war they had been fighting for almost two entire years. He was back home, to his real home.  
  
"Everything's back to normal."  
  
"Of course, because of you," said a voice behind him. Shiro turned around seeing a tall male with dark hair, which contained blond streaks in it. His crimson eyes looked down on the boy with a smile. "Welcome back home, little brother."  
  
"Ryo. . ."  
  
"You are a remarkable kid. I told them you could do it," his brother smirked. "You are after all, like father. You do anything you want to accomplish."  
  
"Don't fill his head up with nonsense, Ryo, you idiot!" A smack to the back of Ryo's head announced Rini as she walked up to the boy. Her eyes held playful mischief as she ignored Ryo's cry of protest about being hit all the time. "You may be a brat, but you are a remarkable kid."  
  
"Rini." Shiro felt tears in the corner of his eyes as his sister opened her arms, wrapping them around him. She stroked his head in a sisterly manner. "I was afraid for you. But you're all right. You saved mother and father. It was all you kid. All you."  
  
At the mention of his parents, he felt both presences approaching the group. Shiro moved from out of his sister's embrace to look at them. It wasn't a dream it was all real. They were back. They were really back.  
  
"Mother, father."  
  
"You saved the future, Shiro. You should be proud. Our era of peace will continue," his father said.  
  
"You had quite an adventure didn't you?" Millennia Queen Serenity smiled. "You did well." Despite his whole tough guy image, everything dropped in front of his parents. Tears that he held back for so long came out as he ran to them both, hugging them and sobbing at the same time.  
  
"Mommy! Otou-chan!"  
  
"It's okay, it's over now. You can cry all you want," whispered Millennia Queen Serenity as she and Hiei soothed their son's pain. "We're here now. We won't ever leave you again. Our little Shiro."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, there's all the happy sappy goodness that could be churned out of me. How did everyone like it? Good or what? I just had to tie up a loose end or two.  
  
Rimnerel: Well, I say we can now work on something else, if everyone doesn't want a short epilogue of humor of something.  
  
Nakoruru: Well, we'll let the reviews tell us. Until later, goodbye and thanks for reading Once More Under The Moon! 


	22. Epilogue: Tomorrows

Nakoruru: Okay, we decided that a small epilogue would be fine.  
  
Rimnerel: So here's to everyone that followed with us all the way.  
  
Nakoruru: An epilogue. We can't promise you the best material with what should tie up whom Shiro likes, but we will tell you that it is one of the second generation Rei Tantei.  
  
Rimnerel: If you keep that up, you're going to give away who it is.  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): You know I won't do that. So let's get started.  
  
Rimnerel: Thank everyone for reviewing. Out epilogue is one of comedy and good happy all out wonderfulness. If that isn't a good explanation of it, then read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena heard yet another scream of horror as she watched both her boys running for their lives as Rini trailed behind them, a table in her hands. How and where exactly she found the table was unexplained as she screamed something at the two. A smile rose to her lips despite the fact that this time Rini was out to really hurt both of them. It had been seven years since that battle for the future of the crystal. And how she got to meet her future son, Shiro.  
  
"Rini! Will you quit it? I'm telling!" Ryo screamed.  
  
"Go ahead and tell, if you can make it," Rini said, hurling the table at the two with all her might. "Let Shiro free of your moronic ways! He's still young and impressionable!"  
  
"I was just telling him the truth about monsters like you and Emi," grinned Ryo as he found a fist smash into the back of his head, sending him flying to Rini's feet. With a short nervous grin, the boy looked up at his sister who had flames behind her as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"So where monsters now, I think it's time we showed our true demonic sides then." Ryo slowly turned his head to the figure that hit him with a look of dread. He yelped once he saw Emi; her dark eyes focused on him with THAT glint in her eyes. He was definitely in trouble. "Hey Shiro, you might want to move out the way while we kill your bother."  
  
The boy gave no protests as he moved, watching the two girls pummel his brother. While the two were doing so, Mieko and Kazuya walked up.  
  
"Um, I don't think that his body is supposed to be twisted that way guys," Mieko called with a sweatdrop coming down the side of her face.  
  
"We know that," both girls chimed as they went back to beating the living tar out of the male. Once they were done, they walked away, leaving Ryo on the ground twitching from the massive amount of damage done. Shiro walked back up to his elder brother and sat down looking at him.  
  
"Are you okay, Ryo?" Shiro inquired with a short cute blink. Ryo turned his eyes on his brother as he slowly untwisted himself from the practical pretzel position the two had twisted his body into.  
  
"Ow. . .do I look like I'm okay to you?" Ryo said. "You could have helped me or something?"  
  
"I don't think anyone would want to handle those two," Kazuya smiled, sitting down next to Shiro. "When they get like that, it's best to leave them alone and let them vent their anger."  
  
"Even if it's on me," Ryo said. Kazuya shrugged with another smile. "Thanks a lot, some best friend you are Kazuya Urameshi."  
  
"Hey, all's fair in war."  
  
"Okay, keep telling yourself that. And the next time you're ganged up on by those two I'm running for the hills and let's see who gets mad at who." Ryo turned his eyes back on Shiro, giving him a slight bop on the head. "And you, I don't know what I'm going to do with you if you keep letting them beat up on your big brother. You're really helpful."  
  
"I'm sorry," cried Shiro, tears welling up in his eyes. "They're really scary when they do that. Even youkai aren't that scary. I want to be stronger and help, but. . ."  
  
"You'll be stronger, don't worry about it kid," Ryo said, wiping away a few of Shiro's tears with a warm brotherly smile. "Then you can help me."  
  
"Are you and Kazuya making Shiro cry?" Both Ryo and Kazuya jumped to see that Emi and Rini had returned. Both were glaring at the boys. "Stop picking on him, you demons!"  
  
"But. . .we. . ." Kazuya started.  
  
"Kazuya, and I thought you could do no harm. Ryo's stupidity must have rubbed off on you. I guess I'll have to beat it out of you. Rini, shall we?" Emi replied.  
  
"I think so." Shiro smiled as both his brother and Emi's brother took off, with the two girls close behind them.  
  
"Hey, Shiro! What's up?" A young red headed boy walked up to Shiro and flopped down beside him. Shiro looked over to his best friend in the entire world, Shinya Kino, with a smile. "Hey, were you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing," Shiro said.  
  
"Boys don't cry, you're silly." Shinya playfully bopped Shiro on the head before wiping away the rest of his tears. "We gotta be strong. But if you can't, I'll protect you Shiro."  
  
"Really?" Shiro asked the year older male.  
  
"Of course, I would never let anything happen to you. As long as we're together, nothing will happen. Come on, let's go watch our fathers train." Shinya got up off the ground, holding out his hand to help Shiro up.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The smile on Serena's face widened. That boy would become stronger. That she knew for certain. On the contrary to what Shinya thought, Shiro would be protecting him so much more than the other way around.  
  
"Serena?" Botan walked up to the woman who stood on the balcony of the Crystal palace looking out over things. The woman with blue eyes turned to the other woman. "Watching the kids again I see."  
  
"They're growing up to be so strong and happy. I just don't know if I'll be able to let go when the time comes," Serena said.  
  
"Hey, they will always be your babies no matter how old they get. They know it and so do you. What's really bothering you?"  
  
"Shiro. . .he's getting older," Serena sighed.  
  
"You're afraid of a repeat of what happened? Sometimes you can't change the future, but you can help to lessen the blow. And you can be there for him when it happens. You've already placed a powerful sealing spell on that part of him, you shouldn't worry so much."  
  
"How can I not?" Serena said.  
  
"Because, he not only has you and Hiei to fall back on, but Shinya. Your son looks up to him so much, you've noticed haven't you?" Botan inquired. Serena nodded, looking back up at the sky for a brief moment. "You know that Shinya won't let anything happen. Nor will Rini and Ryo. They all love that little boy with their heart."  
  
"He's special, I know. We know that he's going to have a great impact on the world, but I don't think we know how great just yet," Serena said.  
  
"The future will show it. I think that he might surprise even Pluto with what he becomes," Botan chuckled. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, I think he will," Serena agreed.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much. As long as you believe in him and the others, everything will be fine. There is nothing those kids can't do."  
  
Serena knew that Botan was right, but she still didn't think she could let go when the time came. They were her children; her proof of what she and Hiei had together would last an eternity. Another smile rose to her face when she wondered if Hiei felt the same way. Botan noticed the slightly distant look in Serena's eyes and sighed with mocked exasperation.  
  
"I'd hate to see the others act like this when the time comes. Heck, I don't know if they will be any less like you. I hope that Hiei. . ." Botan thought about that for a second then shook her head. "There's no hope for any of you! Those children's greatest enemies will be the parents that won't let go."  
  
Catching what Botan said, a laugh spilled from Serena's lips. "I guess we are, Botan. I guess we are. And I don't think any of us would want it any other way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, there's your epilogue. I don't know how well it cleared up anything, but there you go. Some goodness to end all that angst and sorrow.  
  
Rimnerel: Now back to our other stories.  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): I have to get started with the outline of my new crossover. If anyone wants to know, it comes out some time in December. Just look for my name under the Sailor Moon crossover section.  
  
Rimnerel: Again, thank everyone for reading and hope you enjoyed this one as much as we enjoyed writing it. Bye for now. 


End file.
